Messages
by Stella Lupa
Summary: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black live very different lives. Remus finds a phone in the street and texts the only person who isn't listed by first name, the brother. What happens next is argued amongst their friends. Lily calls it fate. James calls it a miracle. Peter calls it just good luck. Sirius and Remus don't really care.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a corrected version of the first chapter's of my Fic done by my wonderful Beta reader/ Editor croatoanmary go and check out her Fics.

Chapter Text

Remus: Italics

**Sirius: Bold**

**James: Bold Underlined**

Lily: Italics Underlined

* * *

3rd of November

(21:06) Hey, I found a phone on a street in Victoria. You were the only contact not listed first name. I take it by the fact your listed under " bro" that it's your brothers?

**(21:08) Yep, sorry my brother Regulus must have dropped it while we were shopping.**

(21:10) Is there any place me and your brother could meet up so your brother could pick it up?

**(21:11) Nope, unless you want to come to Scotland. Were at boarding school.**

(21:13) Seriously! Boarding school in Scotland?

**(21:14) I'm always serious. Me and Regs were in London for half term.**

(21:16) I could mail it to you?

**(21:17) Nope, it would be bloody expensive to mail it to Scotland. You could mail it to my home address.**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**Newman's Row,**

**London**

**WC2A 3TL**

(21:19) That sounds like a grim… old.. place. I might just drop it off in the letter box.

**(21:20) You have no idea how accurate that is. Please don't bother and just would be better.**

(21:21) Ok won't. But what do you mean?

**(21:22) Let's just say it's not the nicest place. I intend to move out as soon as I'm old enough. I rather you were not subjected to it. You seem nice.**

(21:25) How old are you?

**(21:26) Well aren't you nosy, 17.**

(21:28) Wow I'm 17 as well, that's cool.

**(21:30) I hope you're not lying and your not some crazy, fat middle aged woman trying to flirt with me.**

(21:37) No! I'm the exact opposite.

**(21:41) So you are a sane, thin, young man who is trying not to flirt with me?**

(21:42) Exactly!

(21:43) Wait! I'm not trying not to flirt with you!

**(21:43) So… you are trying to flirt with me ;)**

(21:45) Stop with the winky face! You know what I mean.

**(21:47) If you say so ;)**

(21:48) You are infuriating.

**(21:49) I have been told being infuriating is one of my very best qualities.**

(21:50) Right. Hate to know what your bad qualities are.

**(21:51) You wound me…. Wait a minute I have just thought I don't know your name.**

(21:52) I'm not sure whether I should tell you.

**(21:53) Fine I will guess**

**(21:53) John, Mark, Ethan, Tobias**

(21:54) Tobias?

**(21:55) You so could be a Tobias.**

(21:56) Fine..Remus

**(21:57) Remus… do you have a brother named Romulus**

(21:58) No,only child. Cut it out!

**( 21: 59) Alright Remus… it sounds so nerdy. I bet ur a nerd.**

(22:01) Haha, very funny. What's your name?

**(22:03) Nerdy Remus!**

(22:04) Stop trying to change the subject stop by fooling around.

**(22:05) I'm Sirius.**

(22:06) I know your always Serious. What's your name?

**(22:08) My name is Sirius.**

(22:10) What… ur name is Sirius?

**(22:11) Yes seriously my name is Sirius.**

(22:14) Wow and you made fun of me. God, I can't use that word in a sentence again.

**(22:16) I tend to embrace the coolness of my name. Goodbye my dear Remus. My friend James says he is going to butter the door handles of all the dormitories.**

(22:17) Going to stop him?

**(22:19) No! help him.**

(22:21) Of course!

* * *

4 th of November

(15:35) I just visited ur house. Is ur mum always that unfriendly or does she just not like strangers?

**(16:36) What! You went to my house? What happened?**

(16:40) I decided to drop the phone off at your home instead since it only a short way from where I live. Carrying the phone in the envelope I go up to the door. A short man in an apron upon the door and asks what I am doing. Your father I presume?

**(16:41) butler Mr. Kreacher.**

(16:42) You have a butler?

**(16:44) Yes, go on.**

(16:47) Well then I tell him about wanting to just give back Regulus's phone. A woman then comes wanting to know how I got the phone. I told her that and about how I message you.

**(16:48) How did she react?**

(16:50) Quite bad, she grabbed the phone. She then told me to stop talking to you and that she doesn't like urchins on her patio.

**(16:52) She must have been in a good mood. Otherwise she would have called you a cretin.**

(16:53) She is very….full on.

**( ****16:54) One word for it… a horrible hag is another.**

(16:56) Well it is possible she is more like a dragon than a woman.

**(16:57) Well thanks for braving the dragons den.**

(16:58) I just about escaped without burn marks. But Regulus has got his phone back so no harm done. I won't text anymore. I don't want to get you into trouble with your family.

**(16:59) My Remus, are you really going to listen to that dragon lady and let her tear us apart.**

(17:01) I just thought … it's hardly tearing us apart. We don't really know each other.

**(17:05) On the contrary. I know your name is Remus, you are an only child, you live in London, you are a 17 year old male who is a nerd and is definitely not flirting with me.**

(17:08) You're not giving up are you.

**(17:09) Nope**

* * *

**(21:45) I am hiding in a closet under some stairs. Am bored. Help!**

(21:47) Why are you hiding in a closet?

**(21:49) Playing sardines with half the boarding house.**

(21:50) Have fun at that!

**(21:52) Come on Remus, I'm bored.**

(21:53) That's what you get for hiding in a closet.

**(21:55) Closets are great. When you finish and every finishes hiding you can say, "it's great that everyone is finally out of the closet."**

(21:56) Right…

**(21:57) Remus they are outside.**

(21:58) Just be as quiet as a mouse.

**(22:00) Too late James and Peter found me.**

(22:01) Same James that you greased the doors of the dormitories with?

**(22:03) Yep, now that Peter and James are here I am three times more like to be found.**

(22:04) You are taking this too seriously.

**(22:06) Nothing can be too Sirius.**

(22:07) Oh god, I walked into that one.

**(22:10) Two more people have found us. I now have Peter and Marlene breathing all over me.**

(22:11) Serves you right for picking a closet.

**(22:15) Hope Longbottom finds us soon. It's starting to stink in here.**

(22:16) One of the people in your house is called Longbottom?

**(22:18) I'm free… I'm out of the closet.**

(22:20) Oh god… melodramatic much.

**(22:23) No I kept on being elbowed by Peter**

(22:24) Well sorry to leave you to your game but I have to go to paint a girl's nails, talk later.

**(22:25) What?**

(22:26) My friend broke up with her boyfriend. She roped me into a rant session while I paint her nails. She was so upset I had to agree.

**(22:27) Really? Bit late to head a friend's house? Are you having a sleepover or something?**

(22:30) We're neighbors.

**(22:31) Ok have fun unleashing your inner girl.**

* * *

**5** **th **** of November**

**(14:25) I wish Binns was less boring**

**(14:26) Me too Sirius, me too.**

**(14:28) There are much better things I could be doing than hearing Binns going on about 1960s Britain.**

**(14:30) Like texting?**

**(14:31) Yes! Anything is better than this.**

**(14:35)Texting who though?**

**( 14:36) What? You of course. Though I'm sure texting my mother would become particularly amusing.**

**(14:37) Not a certain Remus?**

**(14:38) YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY PHONE!**

**(14:40) I wanted to know who you were texting while you were squashed against a closet door during sardines.**

**(14:41) I TOLD YOU IT WAS NONE OF YOUR OR PETER'S CONCERN.**

**(14:43) Uncapitalise yourself mate. It is mine and Peter's business. I must say I was surprise. I have never seen you flirt that much.**

**(14:45) I AM NOT FLIRTING!**

**(14:46) "I am out of the closet." Come on mate youre practically screaming your gayness.**

**(14:47) Remus is just fun. He's a good mate.**

**(14:49) Sirius you haven't even met him.**

**(14: 52) So!**

**( 14:53) So I don't want you getting your hopes high.**

**( 14:55) Ill be fine James.**

**(14:56) Oh god Binns is doing his, "History is the life blood of civilisation rant."**

**(14:58) Bet you I can get him off topic so much he forgets what he's supposed to be teaching.**

**(14:59) You're on.**

* * *

**(16:23) How was nail painting last night?**

(16:28) Dreadful but I owed it to her. She's great and the guy she's been dating is a real douche.

**(16:30) Do tell?**

(16:34) The guy named Severus made friends with a gang. She told him to stop hanging around with them as they were bad trouble and bullying some kids in the neighborhood. She catches him bullying a kid. She confronts him and he starts slanging her off in front of her face to his friends.

**(16:35) Tell her he's a douche and she's well shot of him. Are you with her now**?

(16:37) I'll tell her that. No I'm not I'm in my room reading.

**(16:38) I knew you were a nerd : )**

(16: 39) I'm the king of nerds! You going to any fireworks parties?

**(16:40) No we had our school fireworks before half term. You?**

(16:42) Having fireworks with some neighbors

**( 16:45) Ok that's cool I love November the 5** **th **** . Wh**

(16:46) Why?

**(16:47) Because Guy Fawkes nearly pulled one of the biggest explosions ever. That has to be respected. Wish the school celebrated it.**

(16:50) Only you could think of it like that! Sad you are doing nothing to celebrate tonight.

**(16:52) I didn't say that. I have something planned.**

(16:53) What are you doing?

**(16:56) You wait Mes Amis.**

* * *

**(19:20) It worked!**

**(** 19:22) What did?

**(19:24) Our celebrations of fireworks night. Which was me, James and Peter going midway into supper with speakers playing Katy Perry's firework. Also wearing V for vendetta style Guy Fawkes masks and holding lit sparklers.**

(19:26) What?

**(19:27) Might have given us a months worth of detention but it was worth it to see everyone's faces.**

(19:30) You are unbelievable. Literally I don't whether to believe you or not.

**(19:31) Have to go to go now but I'll take that a compliment. :)**

(19:32) Take that annoying smiley face away!

**(19:33) :) : ) :)**

* * *

6th November

**(17:02) What up Remus.**

**(17:05) Youre reading aren't you?**

**(17:14) Poor me being ignored.**

**(18:42) Is it the smiley face? Is that why your ignoring me? :)**

**(20:24) Remus I want to talk to you about something!**

**(23:55) Remus!**

* * *

7th November

(9:10) Sorry, Sirius I was away last night. I didn't bring my phone.

**(11:02) Remus you are back!**

(11:04) My aunt was ill. Sorry. What did you want to talk to me about?

**(11:06) It doesn't matter. Geez sorry about your aunt.**

(11:08) She's fine. Don't worry about it.

**(11:10) But I do worry about it because your obviously worried about it.**

(11:11) She'll be fine. I'd rather not talk about it. Are you sure you don't want to talk about what ever you wanted to talk to me about last night?

**(11:12) No I feel better now. I got to go to a lesson in a moment anyway.**

(11:13) And here was me thinking you don't care about your education.

**(11:15) What are you talking about me and my friends are model students ;)**

(11:16) I'm sure.

* * *

8 th of November

**(14:42) ** **I love Saturdays**

(14:50) I prefer Sunday.

**(14:51) Why?**

(14:52) I'm not woken up by the mail man being attacked by next doors dog. No post on Sunday.

**(14:53) I imagine you're not a morning person then.**

(14:54) No.

**(14:55) Poor Remus. I can feel the annoyance rolling of you at the thought of next door dog.**

(14:56) Dogs are so loud! I love them but why do they have to be so loud!

**(14:58) Theyre just excitable.**

(15:00) I can imagine you as a dog. Your just an overgrown talking dog aren't you?

**( ****15:02) I have had that opinion stated by James a few times, yes.**

(15:04) I think James may be the wisest of us all.

**(15:05) Don't tell him that he will just get his head inflated. I got to go and play in a match now talk later.**

(15:07) What sport?

**(15:08) Football, James is captain so I can't be late otherwise he'll kill me.**

(15:10) Good luck!

* * *

**(17:02) We won the match Remus! We won the match! We beat Slytherin.**

(17:03) Slytherin?

**(17:05) Another one of our school houses. I'm in Gryffindor.**

(17:06) Jesus, your school is posh.

**(17:08) I don't think you get this Remus. We beat them which means were winning in the school championship!**

(17:09) That's great! I bet as Captain James is pleased.

**(17:11) Yeah he said hi. He is currently holding a party in our common room.**

(17:13) You told him about us texting?

**(17:15) He found out searching through my phone. Is that ok?**

(17:16) Yeah just surprised that's all. I've got to go and do something. Talk later, yeah?

**(17:18) Ok talk later.**

* * *

(17:16) Lily he's told his best friend about me!

(17:17) Who are we talking about?

(17:20) Sirius!

(17:21) Well it was likely he would tell someone, I mean you told me.

(17:22) I know! But it just makes it a lot more real doesn't it?

(17:24) Have you told him about Greyback?

(17:25) No of course not. He would just think I'm a freak or just someone to pity.

(17:26) Calm down. I'm coming to your room and we'll talk this out.


	2. Chapter 2: 9th - 14th November

**Sirius: Bold**

Remus: Italics

**James: Bold Underlined**

Lily: Italics Underlined

* * *

**Sunday 9 ****th **** November**

**(9:01) Woof**

**(9:05) Woof**

**(9:07) Woof**

**(9:11) Grrr...**

**(9:15) BARK!**

**(9:18) Grr...**

(9:20) I hate you! You ruined god's day of rest. And more importantly my day of rest!

**(9:22) I remembered how you love to have the noise of a dog wake you up.**

(9:24) So you decided to torture me by being the metaphorical dog.

**(9:25) Woof!**

(9:30) I can imagine you as a dog.

**(9:32) I would be a great dog.**

(9:34) If your saying that you would make a better dog than a human Sirius, that's not much to boast about. :P

(9:35) Wait isn't the star Sirius also called the Dog star

**(9:37) ... I hoped you wouldn't realise that.**

(9:39) HA, that's perfect! You are officially a dog.

**(9:42) What!**

(9:44) But you need a dog nickname…wait I always wanted a dog named Padfoot.

**(9:45) Then Padfoot I shall be! Why did you never have a dog?**

(9:47) Landlord says we aren't allowed pets.

**(9:48) That's sad.**

**(** 9:50) It's fine. You have a dog?

**(9:52) No mother didn't allow it. But I always play with James dog. He is a golden retriever named Snitch.**

(9:54) Snitch?

**(9:57) James got him for his 16** **th **** birthday and didn't know what to name him. Later that night me, Peter and James got drunk. James mother was coming up so we hid bottles of beer under the bed. James's mother came in with the dog. The dog goes under the bed and picks up a beer bottle and runs out of the room. This is followed by James drunk running screaming, "get the snitch". It stuck after that.**

(9:58) Wow.

**(9:59) I know it was hilarious**

(10:02) I bet. What about any other pets?

**(10:04) One annoying rabbit named Elvis and that's it. Mother didn't want vermin running around the house.**

(10:06) Elvis.

**(10:07) Had a bit of an Elvis stage + it annoyed my parents.**

(10:09) I sense annoying your parents is a major goal.

**(10:10) Oh it is, I always maximise my annoyance factor as much as I can. I have my leaving home planned. I am going buy a motor bike which will really annoy them and go smiling in to the sunset with a you suck poster on my back.**

(10:11) Motorbikes are so dangerous, you would kill yourself.

**(10:13) No, I have feeling my cousin would do it before I had a chance.**

(10:14) ?

**(10:16) Bellatrix, my cousin and her sisters lives with my family since her parents are in prison for corruption charges. She is all about family honour and would probably kill me if I abandoned the family.**

(10:18) Wow, your family are strange aren't they.

**(10:20) Let's just say they aren't the most conventional family.**

(10:23) I have to go and get breakfast now. I'll talk later.

* * *

**Monday 10 ****th **** of November**

**(10:32) Hey, Remus .. Hey Remus… Hey Remus youre so fine. You're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Remus. :P**

(10:33) You are ludicrous. (facepalm)

**(10:34) Isn't that why we text? :)**

(10:35) I thought it was that I love inflicting pain on myself.

**(10:36) Maybe that too.**

(10:38) Are you texting in lesson. Isn't it school time right now?

**(10:43) No, I am currently on the bus to go to an A level Biology conference in Glasgow. Which is bloody long so I need someone to talk to since my boring teacher named Professor Slughorn has sat himself next to me and is trying to make conversation with me. **

(10:45) How unfortunate. :)

**(10:47) I know. Wait shouldn't you be in class now**

(10:50) I have a free period.

**(10:51) Cool so you can keep me company. I haven't heard much about your school.**

(10:53) Just a normal school. You know textbooks, desk, four walls and the pressure to do well.

**(10:55) What subjects are you studying?**

(10:56) English, History, Politics and Classical civilization.

**(10:58) Classical Civilization?**

(11:00) It's like Ancient Greek literature. Translated Greek play, Greek epics. Stuff like that.

**(11:01) Oh, that's cool, like Greek mythology. They do an A level at that! I would be great at that I read all the Percy Jacksons. :P**

(11:03) I'm sure you have but it's a bit harder than that. What A levels are you doing?

**(11:05) Politics, History, Biology and psychology**

(11:07) That's cool, what are hoping to study at uni?

**(11:08) My parents want me to study politics but I want to study criminology.**

(11:09) That's two very different subjects. I would tell you to ignore your parents but I have a feeling you're already going to do so.

**(11:11) Yep, me and James are going to enter the police. It's going to be great. What about you?**

(11:13) I'm going to study English literature. I want to be a writer or maybe a teacher.

**(11:15) That is cool what will you write about?**

(11:17) I don't know. I usually write about important things to me personally which makes it embarrassing when anybody reads it, feels like they are reading my soul.

**(11:19) You could write about me.**

(11:21) Maybe I will write about how mad you are. Nobody would believe it.

**(11:24) You wound me to the heart Remus.**

**(11:26) The bus has stopped now! The dreaded bus has stopped! I am free in the metropolis which is Glasgow.**

(11:27) Don't you have a biology conference to go to.

**(11:30) Don't bust my bubble!**

**(11:31) But I do have to go to the conference. Talk later bye.**

* * *

**Notes passed on 10** **th **** of November.**

**This is sooo boring**

**I know its actually making me happy we have Slughorn as a teacher he may be a twat but at least he isn't boring**

**Wait has Slughorn taught us about cellulose molecules?**

**Were doomed to fail this exam!**

**We'll be fine James I'll just ask Slughorn to go over it in class**

**Oh because now youre best friends with you having to sit with him on the coach**

**Were not best friends he only likes my family connections. Good thing I could text Remus to keep from talking to him**

**How is Remus?**

**He's good**

**You should give me his phone number so I can talk to him**

**Nope, you're not having his phone number**

**Getting protective are we**

**SHUT UP!**

* * *

**Tuesday 11 ****th ****November**

(15:22) Hey Padfoot

**(16:34) Whats up?**

(16:40) Nothing just finished helping Lily with politics and I want to get it out of my head.

**(16:42) I hear you bro, politics is wack.**

(16:43) Padfoot, please don't try go all gangsta on me.

**(16:45) But Remus it's fun going all gangsta on you :) And are you Siriusly ;) going to start calling me Padfoot from now on.**

(16:46) Oh god, the return of the serious jokes. Yes I'm going to start calling you Padfoot. I like it.

**(16:48) Fine… but I need to come up with a nickname for you.**

(16:50) Really, it's not necessary.

**(16:51) It is necessary, but it has to be vaguely based on your name? What's your last name?**

(16:53) Well… You were going to find out some time. My surname is Lupin

**(16:55) Remus…. So roughly you could say that your name means the Wolf-human raised by wolves** .

(17:02) Brilliant, isn't it.

**(17:03) So, your nickname has to relate to wolves.**

(17:04) You know you don't have to give me a nickname.

**(17:10) Wait wolves and werewolves are always seen going out in the moon. I know the perfect nickname: Moony!**

(17:12) Don't call me that.

**(17:13) Sorry... I didn't mean to offend you or anything**

(17:14) Just don't call me that.

**(17:15) Ok won't happen again.**

(17:17) I have go to talk later.

* * *

**Thursday 13 ****th **** November**

(14:28) Lily I have a problem.

(14:30) Remus I have work, so do you!

(14:33) But Lily I have problem. You can do it later.

(14:35) Come on Remus, you can tell me later. Lets do work now.

(14:36) He called me Moony, Lily.

(14:37) WHAT! You told him!

(14:41) Of course I didn't. I've only known him for over one week Lily you know I'm not crazy. He was trying to come up with nicknames. But he had to latch on the wolf theme.

(14:45) When did you he say this?

(14:48) Tuesday.

(14:50) What's wrong then? It's been two days.

(14:51) I kind of reacted badly and haven't talked to him since.

(14:53) Oh, Remus why haven't you talked to him?

(14:55) Because then I would have to explain why I over reacted and I'm not ready to do that.

(14:57) You don't have to tell him everything. Just a tiny bit.

(14:58) Fine, I'll think of what I'll say and then text him tomorrow.

(14:59) Good, now let me get on with my work.

(15:02) Yes ma'am :)

* * *

Friday 14 th November

**(17:00) Where are you Sirius?**

**(17:03) I can't tell you where I'm hiding James. That's the whole point of Hide and Seek.**

**(17:04) We've have been playing Hide and Seek for an hour.**

**(17:06) It's not my problem that youre a bad seeker. I'm obviously so brilliant at hiding**

**(17:08) Whats wrong Sirius?**

**(17:10) What do you mean? Nothing is wrong?**

**(17:12) Because whenever you feel bad or horrible you go into ego boosting mode. Itll be brilliant when youre ever dumped. You won't stop saying how marvellous you are.**

**(17:14) I don't do that?**

**(17:15) You do. So while I continue looking for you why don't you tell me what's wrong with you.**

**(17:17) It's Remus.**

**(17:18) Never thought I would have to say it but are you having boy troubles.**

**(17:20) No, god its just he's not talking to me and I don't know why.**

**(17:21) Have you ever just thought of just asking why he's not talking to you.**

**(17:25) Nope.**

**(17:26) Honestly ur hopeless. Just text him**

**(17:29) ...Ok fine..**

* * *

**(17:32) Remus, are you mad at me at calling you Moony?**

(17:37) It's ok, I was actually just going to text you. I'm sorry about my reaction, it just brought back bad memories. You see at my old school I was bullied at lot and they came up with a lot of creative taunts to do with my name. Moony was one of them. I shouldn't have reacted like that.

**(17:39) Don't worry. As long as were cool.**

**(17:40) We are cool Sirius.**

**(17:41) OK, good. I really have to go James has just found me after having played hide and seek for an hour and a half.**

(17:42) Of course he is :)

**(17:45) He is a rubbish seeker. He couldn't spot Snitch even if he was flying around in the sky. He has glasses.**

(17:47) Where were you hiding?

**(17:50) By the lake.**

(17:51) Your school is unbelievable


	3. Chapter 3: 15th-23rd

Author's note: Thank you again to my Beta-reader Croatoanmary

* * *

Chapter Text

**Sirius: Bold**

Remus: Italics

**James: Bold Underlined**

Lily: Italics Underlined

**Alice: Bold Italics Underlined**

* * *

**Saturday 15** **th **** of November**

**(21:35) I'm done with life… Peter's got a pet rat.**

(21:40) What!

**(21:41) He's been hiding a pet rat in a box in our room since half term.**

(21:42) Surely that isn't healthy. Did he just pick it up from a hole somewhere?

**(21:44) Apparently he went into a shop and bought it.**

(21:45) And you guys didn't realise there was a rat in your room for two weeks?

**(21:46) No, we found out when the rat escaped today and found its way onto James's bed.**

(21:47) Oh that's priceless.

**(21:48) It was not priceless for James he screamed like a girl**.

**(21:49) I just can't believe he brought a rat in and didn't tell me and James.**

(21:50) I'm sure it will be fine if he got it from a pet shop. Means it is clean and so on..

**(21:53) I don't think ur getting this Remus. HE KEPT AN ANIMAL IN MY ROOM WITHOUT TELLING ME!**

(21:55) Technically it's his room too.

**(21:56) Whose side are you on Remus!**

(21:57) Yours, but I'm just making sure you are fair to Peter.

(22:00) You never know you might grow to like the rat. It can be your dorm mascot.

(**22:01) Pretty poor mascot. A rat. And I'm not letting it inside my dorm.**

(22:02) Why?

**(22:04) I kind of have a phobia against rats and mice. That's one of the reasons why Peter didn't tell us about the rat.**

(22:06) You have a phobia... of rats and mice?

**(22:07) Its called musophobia. Look it up its one of the world's most common phobias.**

(22:09) That's hilarious.

**(22:10) No it isn't. I want to strangle Peter.**

(22:12) I pity you greatly. I have to go now to and help do the dishes. See you later.

* * *

**(23:36) Remus! I have to go back in my room with a rat** .

(23:37) Just imagine its a really small furry human which is crawling on four legs.

**(23:38) I'm going to kill Peter one day.**

(23:40) Lets do it together. I already hate the rat from having you moan at me so much.

* * *

Sunday 16 th  of November

(11:28) How did you sleep?

**(11:30) Great, Me and the rat are best friends.**

(11:31) Really?

**(11:33) NO, HONESTLY REMUS DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND SARCASM?**

(11:35) So I take it didn't go well.

**(11:36) No, it went great me and Scabbers are on first name terms.**

(11:38) He named his rat Scabbers?

**(11:40) I know. Ridiculous.**

(11:43) Well, as entertaining bad mouthing Peter is I have to get to work

**(11:45) Really! Where do you work?**

(11:47) It's a secret can't have you stalking me next time you are in London :P

**(11:50) Come on I bet it's a book shop**

(11:51) Surprisingly no. Have to go now.

* * *

Monday 17 th  of November

(16:28) How's the rat?

**(16:30) Horrible. Luckily Peter said he would hide it somewhere else for a few days in order for me to get used the idea. Whatever that means.**

(16:32) That's nice of him. Do you mind me asking how you got a phobia of rats?

**(16:35) My father punished me once by locking me in the attic. There were rats up there which at the age of 7 terrified me. Ever since I had a phobia of them.**

(16:37) That's barbaric. 7 year old kid locked in the attic.

**(16:38) That's home. You know how lovely mother is.**

(16:40) Mothers and fathers shouldn't act like that.

**(16:41) We can't all have a family as nice as yours.**

(16:43) I suppose. I have to work again.

**(16:45) Wait, again. I have known you for 3 weeks and you never mentioned work and now its appeared two days in a row?**

(16:47) Doing overtime this week because someone's on maternity leave. It's a pain but I like the job so it fine.

**(16:50) Is it working at a Starbucks?**

(16:51) Nope.

* * *

Tuesday 18 th  of November

** (17:08) McDonalds**

(17:09) What?

**(17:11) I think you work at McDonalds.**

(17:12) No. I'm wondering whether I should be insulted?

**(17:14) Don't be, working at McDonalds would be great. Free food whenever you want it. You should work at McDonalds.**

(17:16) I already have a job. A very good job which still gives me reduced price on food.

**(17:17) What is it? Tell me.**

(17:18) Spoilers.

**(17:20) Do not use inappropriate Doctor Who references. Its not like I want to know if you're my wife from the future.**

(17:23) It was so obvious she was his wife.

**(17:25) Why are you referencing Doctor Who?**

(17:28) Currently rewatching series 6, 7, and 8 with Lily in order for her to actually understand references I make.

**(17:30) Some people have all the luck. I have exam week this week. I am currently on my book trying and failing to revise for politics. I think I might just go and plan revenge on Peter with James.**

(17:32) What kind of prank are you thinking?

**(17:33) I'm thinking of getting the caretakers cat and putting it in his drawer so it leaps out at him when he opens it.**

(17:34) You are evil.

**(17:35) I know :)**

* * *

Wednesday 19 th  of November

(16:30) How did revenge go on Peter last night? Sorry I didn't reply, got absorbed in the fact that Lily hates Clara.

**(16:40) He screamed like a pig. How can she not like Clara she's so sassy?**

(16:42) I think she just wanted Amy back.

**(16:45) Understandable.**

* * *

Thursday 20 th  of November

(**14:30) Heard you're not staying here for exeat.**

**(14:32) Yeah, Mother and Father have a party me and Regs have to attend.**

**(14:33) Good luck mate.**

**(14:34) Thanks, I'll need it. **

**(14:36) But there's one thing that is positive about you going to London.**

**(14:37) What?**

**(14:39) You can meet Moony.**

**(14:40) I told you not to call him that. No, I'm not going to meet him.**

**(14:45) Why?**

**(14:50) Because we've only known each other for 3 weeks it would be weird if we met.**

**(14: 51) If you say so. I think you're missing a prime moment to find out if he is hot or not.**

**(14:55) Shut up or I'll hide Mrs Norris in your drawer like I did Pete.**

* * *

**(18:40) How about Waitrose?**

(18:41) What?

**(18:45) You work in Waitrose?**

(18:50) Not even close.

* * *

Friday 21 st  November

**(16: 53) Am in airport. Bored out of my mind. Please entertain.**

(17:02) Why are you in airport?

**(17:04) I am going to a posh party of my families.**

(17:06) By airplane?

**(17:08) Fastest way to get to London.**

(17:10) Alright for some :)

**(17:11) What are you doing?**

(17:13) Classics... it can wait.

**(17:14) Fine way to spend a Friday night. That reminds me I need to read the last heroes of Olympus book. Have you read it?**

(17:16) No, I haven't. I've been saving up for something so haven't been able to buy any new books.

(**17:17) I need to read it especially after the last book. I mean … NICO IS GAY!**

(17:20) I know it came as a shock to me too.

**(17:22) It wasn't just a shock it was I my mind is Totally Blown. It was totally awesome.**

(17:23) It was, it was. Just stop saying totally.

**(17:24) Totally!**

**(17:25) I am getting weird looks from my brother at laughing at my own wittiness.**

(17:37) You shouldn't be laughing at your lack of wit.

**(17:40) I have bags of wit at my disposal.**

(17:48) If you say so.

**(17:50) I have to go and board my plane, see you later.**

(17:51) Bye

* * *

Saturday 22 nd  of November.

**(9: 23) You left a good impression on my family.**

(10:03) Oh god, what did they say?

**(10:05) They said that they don't wish future unknown urchins popping in at the door. Thank you very much. I think what they said was "What would the neighbours think!"**

(10:07) Sorry for getting you in trouble

**(10:09) No worries. It's hilarious.**

(10:12) How are preparations going for the big party.

**(10:15) Apparently our butler didn't order enough napkins.**

(10:17) The horror :)

* * *

**(15:01) I hate my family.**

(15:03) What happened?

**(15:04) I found out they kicked out and disinherited my cousin Andromeda. They were all gloating about it over hors d'oeuvre's**

(15:05) Why did they kick her out?

**(15:09) Because she got engaged to the son of a newsreader. Too common for them.**

(15:10) What? That's insane!

**(15:12) It is. Andromada will be fine, she has a job and is finishing uni soon. But I just hated the way they were gloating about it, you know?**

(15:13) Yeah, of course.

**( 15:14) Anyway, I don't want to talk about that. Distract me. What are doing at the moment?**

(15:15) Watching Charlie and the chocolate factory. It's my favourite movie.

**(15:16) Arrw, youre so cute.**

(15:17) No, I am not. Its just it's the only movie I can watch with the excuse of eating a chocolate bar. Nothing beats a bar of chocolate does it?

**(15:18) I wouldn't know.**

(15:20) Why?

**(15:23) I never had a chocolate bar before.**

(15:24) Wait, what? How is that possible?

**(15:25) I never had it at home because my mum doesn't like to buy sweets. She says its too common. And Pete's lactose intolerant so we never bring chocolate or anything like back to the dorm. I have had a chocolate cake and stuff but not a chocolate bar.**

(15:26) Do you know where Victoria street is?

**(15:28) Yeah.**

(15:29) I want you to go there and buy a bar of chocolate from Hotel Chocolate.

**(15:32) What?**

(15:34) Just follow my instructions.

**(15:35) I don't know why but I am going to go along with this.**

**(15:37) Ok..**

(15:38) Can you tell me something your wearing.

**(15:39) What?**

(15:40) Just tell me something youre wearing.

**(15:41) … Leather jacket**

**(15:42) This is slightly weird Remus.**

(15:24) It will make sense.

* * *

(15:43) CALL CONNECTED

**"Hello?"**

"Hey Alice, it's Remus. You're on duty, right?"

**"Yeah."**

"There's a boy around our age wearing a leather jacket who's coming to the store. Pick out the best bar of chocolate and give it to him. It's on me."

**"I don't know, Remus..."**

"Come on Alice, think about how many times I covered for you! I'll pay it into the till on my shift tomorrow."

**"Fine, but don't make a habit of this."**

"You're the best, Alice!"

**"I know."**

CALL DISCONNECTED

**(16:20) I just got a chocolate bar from Hotel chocolate for free. You anything to do with this?**

(16:21) Maybe. I work there and told the woman I would pay it back tomorrow.

**(16:23) Thanks, but you realize now I know where you work?**

(16:25) That is the downside. How is the chocolate?

**(16:26) Sublime! I think I might have to hit Peter for being lactose intolerant.**

* * *

Sunday 23 rd  of November

(10:32) How was the party?

**(12:32) Survived without punching a family member. Major accomplishment. I have patience of a saint. Boarding plane talk later.**

(12:35) Have a nice flight.


	4. Chapter 4: 23rd-29th of November

Remus: Italics

**Sirius: Bold**

**James: Bold Underlined**

Lily: Italics Underlined

**Alice- Bold Italics Underlined**

* * *

Monday 24 th  November

**(16:01) Back at school now thanks for cheering me up with the chocolate. It weirdly cheered me up.**

(17:02) No worries. I know what you mean. Chocolate keeps the Dementors away.

**(17:04) What?**

(17:07) Oh its just this thing, when I was young whenever I had a bad thought I could make myself feel better with chocolate. I thought bad thoughts were creatures that sucked out your soul and that chocolate was the only cure.

**(17:08) Aww that's so kind of cute.**

(17:09) No, it isn't :(

**(17:11) So were using sad faces now?**

(17:13) Yes we are :P

* * *

Tuesday 25 th November

**(11:05) I can't even escape my family when I'm at school.**

(11:06) What's up?

**(11:07) I had to deal with taunts in the corridor from my cousin** **Narcissa.**

(11:08) Sorry you had to deal with that. Do all your family attend your school?

**(11:09) Yep, it's a tradition ever since my great-great-grandfather was headmaster of the school.**

(11:11) Your grandfather was the headmaster?

**(11:13) Yep, least popular head the school ever knew. Apparently he caned the pupils so hard they were sore after 3 weeks.**

(11:15) I am starting to get slight scared of your family.

**(11:16) You have no idea my dear Remus.**

* * *

Wednesday 26 th  November.

**(21:33) MAYDAY MAYDAY the rat has returned!**

(21:34) Oh god.

**(21:35) Its unjust I have to sleep knowing that a few meters away there is a rat!**

(21:37) What did Peter say when you said this?

**(21:28) He just said that Scabbers would get caught soon if he kept in the rat in the common room cupboard anymore**

(21:31) And what did you say?

**(21:32) I said, "I don't care I'm not catching plague from having a rat in my room."**

(21:34) You do realise that there isn't a plague anymore?

**(21:35) Remus don't interrupt :P**

(21:37) Then what happened?

**(21:38) James hit me with a pillow and told me to stop being hysterical.**

(21:39) Haha, James does have a point.

**(21:41) I can't believe it! You've gone done on to the dark side Remus!**

(21:42) I haven't done anything.

**(21:44) You have sided with James. I have to go now. I am deeply ashamed by you :)**

* * *

Thursday 27 th  November.

**(13:30) I hate teachers.**

(13:34) Pray tell why?

**(13:35) Apparently they find giving detention is necessary when I cause what they call a "disruption in the dining hall.** **"**

(13:36) What was this disruption?

**(13:37) I may have gone dancing on the lunch tables for a dare but that's not the point.**

(13:40) I don't get how you're never kicked out of school.

**(13:41) 1. Because of my family, 2. Because I am actually really smart even though I never study. 3. I am just too adorable.**

(13:43) Not at all big headed are you Padfoot.

**(13:44) I thought we got rid of nicknames?**

(13:45) I just can't resist when you talk like a dog prancing about hoping to get a treat :P

**(13:46) Remus, that is unfair I don't have a nickname for you**.

(13:47) Fine, as long as you promise not to use it too often you can call me Moony.

**(13:48) Are you sure Remus?**

(13:50) Yep, Padfoot :)

**(13:51) Well I have to go to lessons. Talk later?**

(13:52) Talk later.

* * *

**(22:20) Sirius why are there chocolate wrappers all over the floor? Is this some sick way to try and get revenge on Pete for Scabbers?**

**(22:22) Damn no they must have fallen off my bed sorry Jamie.**

**(22:25) Jamie? So I'm supposed to believe that you just ate all this chocolate by yourself because you were hungry?**

**(22:27) Your mum calls you Jamie. Jam-ie it sounds like ur covered in jam. Chocolate keeps the Dementors away.**

**(22:30) What ?**

**(22:31) Youu wouldnt understand only Reeemus understandds.**

**(22:32) Oh god, are you drunk?**

**(22:34) nnnope just had tiny sip of ogdens drink.**

**(22:36) Oh Sirius you know that Ogden only buys strong out of date stuff. Where are you?**

**(22:38) Lake.**

**(22:40) Oh god. Stay there I'm coming.**

* * *

Friday 28 th  of November

**(8:32) I hate hangovers Moony.**

(8:33) You know what the perfect cure for a hangover is?

**(8:34) What?**

(8:35) To not drink.

**(8:36) Its too early in the mourning for sarcasm Remus. I'm sure you've had a few hangovers.**

(8:37) Not really, my home has very strict rules. No partying whatsoever.

**(8:38) Really? That's mental. Even my family let me go places.**

(8:40) My family is very protective.

**(8:41) Sounds like it. Now I have to go and drown myself in order to wake up properly before lesson. Talk later.**

* * *

Saturday 29 th  of November.

**( ****16:52) Reading over previous texts realised that you said you wanted to be a writer. Have you written anything about me yet?**

(16:55) You read over our texts?

**(16:57) Yes, but you're trying to change the subject.**

(16:58) I haven't written about you.

**(16:59) But you promised Remus.**

(17:01) I didn't promise Padfoot. If I remember correctly I said I maybe might write about you.

**(17:03) Now who's reading our texts ;)**

(17:05) You're impossible.

**(17:06) Then you could write about how impossible I am.**

(17:07) I find it easier to write about things that have nothing to do with me.

**(17:08) Like what?**

(17:09) Promise you won't laugh.

**(17:11) I wouldn't dare.**

(17:13) I like to write fantasy short stories. About wizards, vampires, sorcerers, that sort of thing.

**(17:15) Oh god I am friends with the next Stephanie Meyer. Jks. Honestly that's really cool. I would love to read one of them.**

(17:16) Maybe sometime I'll send you one. I have to go and get ready for work. Talk to you tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5: 30th-6th of December

Remus: Italics

**Sirius: Bold**

**James: Bold Underlined**

Lily: Italics Underlined

**Alice- Bold Italics Underlined**

* * *

Sunday 30 th  November

**(15:34) We won Remus! We won our football match against Ravenclaw! I scored the end goal. James almost kissed me.**

(15:35) Woah too much information.

**(15:36) Don't get jealous Moony you know I love you.**

(15:39) Right… What's Ravenclaw?

**(15:40) One of the school houses.**

(15:42) Oh, wow you have strange house names at your school.

**(15:45) Yep we have four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin.**

(15:47) And you're in Gryffindor aren't you**?**

**(15:51) Yep, good memory. See, each house has a sort of personality. Ravenclaws where all the smart and clever people tend to go. Slytherins where all the socialites and ones who want to make good connections go. Hufflepuff are a mixture really but they tend to be very friendly and open. Then there's Gryffindor which is the more sporty, rebellious and outgoing house.**

(15:52) Wait if its based on personality how do you get put in each of the houses?

**(15:56) Well each house has a reputation for what theyre good at. The children know the reputation of each house because usually one of the child's parents came here, sometimes both of them. Or at least they know the reputations from hearing about the school. The child gets to choose what house they get put in. Usually it works out alright because the child has a good grasp of their personality or want to be in the house of their family.**

(15:57) And you chose to be in Gryffindor?

**(15:59) Yep, all my family chose to be in Slytherin house as its the house of the social climbers etc. Though a few exceptions chose to be in Ravenclaw. But I changed my mind after James convinced me to choose Gryffindor when we met on the school train.**

(16:01) You have a school train?

**(16:02) Yep, leaves from Kings Cross. Don't interrupt! :P**

(16:05) Sorry your majesty : )

**(16:07 Anyway, so I then got dozens of letters asking why I would do this to the family. Literally it got too serious.**

(16:09) Things always do with you.

**(16:10) Very funny. I have to now go and celebrate with James talk later Remus.**

* * *

Monday 1st December.

**(19:32) Remus, it is officially Christmas time!**

(19:34) I know, December the 1 st . Brilliant isn't it

**(19:36) Yep I officially have permission to sing Christmas songs now!**

(19:38) What's your favourite Christmas song?

**(19:40) Fairytale of New York because I can sing "You scumbag, you maggot. You cheap lousy faggot" without people telling me off.**

(19:42) Oh god you are a Christmas menace.

**(19:44) Damn right I am.**

(19:47) What are you doing for Christmas?

**(19:50) Family stuff. They hold a massive party/ball on New Years Eve but apart from that we usually only have a few guests. What about you?**

(19:55) We don't usually do much you know the normal stuff. Turkey, presents that sort of thing.

**(19:56) Right... you ok Remus? You sound distracted.**

(19:59) Yeah, I'm just in the middle of getting ready for work. Talk later.

**(20:00) Ok talk later.**

* * *

Tuesday, 2 nd  December.

**(13:01) Hello Remus. My names is James I am one of Sirius's friends.**

(13:05) **Y**ou're James?

**(13:06) Ah I see he's talked about me.**

(13:08) Of course. What I don't know is why you are texting me on Sirius's phone?

**(13:09) Sirius was being melodramatic about having a rat in our room. Screaming all night. So I took his phone in revenge. Since Sirius texts you so much I thought I might text you to see what you are like.**

(13:11) He really doesn't like Scabbers does he.

**(13:13) You can say that again. I had to practically knock him out yesterday. He was so worked up about it.**

(13:15) Aww, poor him. I would have thought he would have gotten used to Scabbers if he has lived in his room for half a week.

**(13:16) Nope, he either has to be drunk or really tired to be able to sleep in that room when Scabbers is in there.**

(13:18) He must have a real phobia.

**(13:20) Yeah, but lets stop talking about the lovely relationship with Sirius and Scabbers and lets talk about your friendship with Sirius.**

(13:21) What?

**(13:22) I've never seen him go on about someone like he does with you. He doesn't usually trust people so quickly ether. He told me he told you stuff about his parents?**

(13:24)Yeah he has. Maybe he trusts me because I don't know him in the traditional sense. Like I don't have any contact with him outside texting. Maybe that's why?

**(13:26) Maybe…**

(13:28) What do you think?

**(13:31) James can't text right now. He's currently being strangled by Sirius.**

(13:33) Hey Sirius don't strangle James.

**(13:34) I won't death is too good for him. :)**

(13:35) Oh god I can see the evil streak coming out in you.

**(13:36) He deserves my wrath. I'm sorry about him interrogating you.**

(13:38) Don't worry its fine.

**(13:41) That's good, talk later.**

* * *

**Wednesday 3** **rd **** December**

**(15:14) Happy one month anniversary.**

(15:16) What?

**(15:18) I was bored and I remembered it's the one month anniversary of when you first texted me.**

(15:19) Wow I lasted a whole month of texting you that must be a major accomplishment. :P

**(15:18) Very funny Moony you know I've made your life better. :P**

(15:20) Debatable :)

**(15:20) This is Sirius's teacher Professor McGonagall. You may continue texting him OUTSIDE of lesson when his phone is given back to him tomorrow.**

* * *

**Thursday 5** **th **** September.**

(17:42) Sorry about getting your phone confiscated and getting you in trouble with your teacher

**(17:44) Don't worry, have my phone back now. And my dear Minnie loves me.**

(17:45) Minnie?

**(17:47) Her first name is Minerva. I prefer Minnie.**

(17:49) Oh course you do.

**(17:51) Remus! I am looking at the most beautiful thing on earth.**

(17:53) What is it?

**(17:54) My reflection.**

(17:55) Honestly Sirius. Stop staring at yourself in the mirror and deflate your head a bit.

**(17:57) I am not looking in the mirror. I am staring into the lake.**

(17:59) I still can't believe your school has a lake.

**(18:02) Yeah I love it here. You know this lake has its very own monster, apparently according to the nearby village this lake has a giant squid which swims along the bottom. When I'm depressed I just stay here and think about what it would be like if the squid just took me and drowned me in the water.**

(18:03) Is everything alright?

**(18:04) I got a phone call from my parents today.**

(18:06) What did they talk about?

**(18:09) My favourite uncle has come out as gay and my parents were basically telling me to stay away from him.**

(18:11) I'm sorry Sirius that's crap. I'm sorry you had to deal with that.

**(18:14) I don't care about what they think. I just feel bad for my uncle, all of his family have basically turned on him.**

(18:17) Not all of them. You're still there. You could always write to him, you and Regulus show ur support.

**(18:20) You're right thanks. That's a good idea Ill do that. I got to go to supper talk to you later.**

* * *

Friday 5 th  of November 

(16:24) Hey is everything set up for tomorrow night?

(16:26) Yep they set everything up earlier.

(16:28 )I hate Greyback.

(16:29) Me too Lils trust me.

(16:31) Would it be really be bad if I sneaked out and joined you?

(16:32) You know you can't Lils. Just stay home. I'll be fine.

(16:34) I just want to help.

(16:35) I know you do Lils. But there's nothing you can fix.

(16:37) I'm coming over to give you a hug and talk.

(16:39) Honestly your worse than Molly.

* * *

( **21:43) CALL CONNECTED**

"Hey."

**" ****Hey."**

"This is a first… Never talked to you before on the phone."

"**I'm sorry. I should've texted you before I called. But I just wanted to talk to you and..."**

"You okay, Sirius?"

**"Not really. Feel like crap to be honest. I'm by the lake."**

"What happened?"

**"Oh god, you've got that annoying teacher shout already... I can see why being a teacher is your back up..."**

"Sirius."

**"Sorry, it's just... weird talking to you like this."**

"I know."

**"I'm sorry, I should really tell you why I called. Well, I went to Regulus about the idea you had after supper."**

"Yeah."

**"I can hear his reaction now. 'Why would I want to help that fag?' The way he said it just made me freeze all over. The thing is... I'm gay, Remus. Gay as the 4** **th **** of July! But I always thought if everyone in my family turned on me at least I would have my brother. But now I know even my brother wouldn't be there for me."**

"Perhaps you could change his mind?"

**"Nah, I was blind to not see it before. Even if he does change his mind, he'll be too scared to go against my parents. I was deluding myself before not seeing that."**

"You don't know what's going to happen in the future."

**"You don't know my family, they corrupt people, Remus. They're a disease. They've infected him."**

"Wow. You really are different than I thought."

**"What do you mean?"**

"The Sirius I know is a stubborn bastard who won't give up, ever."

**"You really do have a high opinion of me… Look, I'm not a miracle worker." **

"If I know you, Sirius, then if Regulus is too dense to realise he's wrong then you'll drag him kicking and screaming until he's had some sense knocked into him."

**"I never knew how good you are at rousing speeches."**

"It's a secret talent of mine."

**"Thanks for talking to me, Moony."**

"No problem. Anytime, Padfoot."

**"I better go and find James before he goes insane. I think he thinks I'm on some sort of suicide mission. He's like a mother deer protective of his young. It can be a right antler in the arse. "**

"Go and find him then. Put him out of his misery."

…

**"It's weird, you sound exactly how I thought you would."**

"Same, it's strange. Speak later, Padfoot."

…  
**"Speak later, Moony."**

(21:58) Call Disconnected

* * *

Saturday 6 th  of December

**(17:43) REEEMMMMUSSS THE RAAAT HAAAS BITTTEN ME.**

**(18:10) Remus!**


	6. Chapter 6: 7th-13th of December

Remus: Italics

**Sirius: Bold**

**James: Bold Underlined**

Lily: Italics Underlined

**Alice: Bold Italics Underlined**

* * *

Sunday 7th of December

**( **11:23) Sorry to miss Scabbers biting you yesterday had to stay with Lily last night left my phone charger.

**(11:25) You know you spend a lot of time at this girls house. Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?**

(11:27) Yeah we practically live together but no she's like a sister to me. But anyway how's the bite?

**(11:29) Its sore and throbbing and I'm sure I'm going to develop plague within the day. Make sure you say something nice at my funeral Moony.**

(11:31) As I said previously, plague is now extinct… Though you should probably put some kind of antiseptic on it.

**(11:32) Oh Moony you do care! Don't worry James swiped some last night from the nurses station considering the fact that Peter isn't supposed to have the wretched thing.**

(11:35) Eat chocolate it will keep the rat infected Dementors away.

(**11:37) Noted. I'll steal some from the kitchen later.**

* * *

(12:32) Lily can you get me some chocolate? I'm hungry but they won't let me go downstairs saying that I need to sleep.

(12:41) Yes. But you do need to sleep. I bet you were up all last night weren't you?

(12:43) Maybe.

(12:45) Are you ok?

(12:46) Good as I will ever be.

(12:47) Ok ... Galaxy or Cadbury milk?

(12:49) Cadbury milk you're a star.

(12:50) I know :P

* * *

Monday 8 th  of December

(16:13) Hey, what are you up to?

**(16:22) Making origami snowflakes.**

(16:24) Very manly :)

**(16:26) Yeah these aren't ordinary snowflakes. They turn into ninja stars which can cut through anything :P**

(16:27) Wow you have actually turned origami into a genuine Japanese martial art, impressive.

**(16:29) It's a talent.**

(16:31) So why are you actually making snowflakes?

**(16:35) House Christmas decorating competition. We each have to decorate our common room. Were determined to have the glory of winning this year.**

(16:39) Wow you're competitive.

**(16:41) Yep, its the only quality of mine which keeps me from thinking I was adopted.**

(16:42) Talking about your family, are you going home soon?

**(16:44) Yeah, end of the week we break up for the end of term. You?**

(16:45) I'm always at home. I stop school end of this week too.

**(16:47) That's cool. What are you doing over the holiday?**

(16:48) Spending time with my family. Doing extra work shifts. Nothing much.

**(16:49) That's cool. I was wondering whether you want to meet up over the holiday?**

(16:51) I'm not sure Sirius.

**(16:52) Just think about it ok?**

(16:53) Ok

**(16:54) Now I need to get back to decorating.**

(16:55) Enjoy.

* * *

Tuesday 9 th  of December

(19:43) CALL CONNTECTED

**"Hey."**

"Hey."

**"What's up?"**

"I just wanted to talk to you about something."

**"Ok."**

"But I don't want you asking me any questions about it ok."

**"Sure. After you helped me the other day, it's the least I can do."**

"Okay, it's like this. Do you think you're a bad person if you think you wish someone dead?"

**"Who are we talking about?"**

"It doesn't matter. Just... There's a bad person and sometimes I wish he had never existed. I know I'll never do anything about it, it's just… I hate him so much. I don't ever want to be like him. So I want to know whether I'm a bad person if I wish he were dead."

**"Moony... Are you okay?"**

...

"Geez… I'm sorry, Padfoot. God, you must think I'm some kind of mass murderer or something..."

**"I think if anyone was going to be a mass murderer, it would be me, Moony, what with my family's psychopathic tendencies."**

"True... Sorry, you don't need to respond to anything I said earlier. Just ignore it."

**"No, I want to help. I understand what you're saying. The thing is, Moony, the world isn't split into good people and bad people. We've all got both good and bad inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are. And I know you wouldn't hurt anybody, ever. So I know you're a good person, Remus Lupin."**

"... I don't think I've ever heard you be so wise."

**"I do have the occasional wisdom to bestow."**

"I can practically hear you grin with triumph through the phone."

**"You wound me, my dear Moony."**

"I always seem to do that."

**"You always seem to know where to hit."**

"Your ego, you mean?"

**"There it goes again."**

"Good, you need to deflate your head a bit. Then again, all boys our age need to deflate their heads."

**"Except you, apparently."**

"Oh yes, Lily deflated my head years ago. She has a particular talent for it."

**"You should introduce her to James, he's the worst."**

"Thanks, Sirius."

**"No problem, my dear Moony."**

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

**"See you, Remus."**

(19:52) CALL DISCONNTECTED

* * *

Wednesday 10 th  of December

(17:32) What's up Padfoot?

**(17:34) I'm at war Remus.**

(17;37) With who?

**(17:39) With the capitol.**

(17:41) Right Katniss Everdeen… Has Scabbers bit you again?

(**17:43) Nope. Slytherin won the Interhouse Christmas Decorating competition.**

(17:45) The horror.

**(17:48) I mean we had ickle first years dressed as snowmen handing out ginger bread and biscuits to judges, two Christmas trees, tinsel everywhere, a non-religious nativity scene and a bloody Christmas sloth-angel. We literally had everything.**

(17:51) Sloth-angel?

**(17:52) It's a long story.**

(17:53) What happened for you to lose?

**(17:54) Slughorn head of Slytherin was the judge. I mean all Slytherin had was a paper chain and poorly executed twelve days of Christmas display.**

(17:55) So what did you do to combat this injustice?

**(17:57) We did many things such as pin up posters saying "Gryffindor should have won!" and "Start the revolution!" and "Bring down the capitol!" And doing the hunger game salute whenever we pass a Slytherin in the corridor.**

(17:59) Honestly.

**(18:02) Yep, then Slytherin put up a poster with Effie Trinket saying "Slytherin won outright. The odds were not in your favour."**

(18:03) Jesus this is hilarious.

(**18:04) Yep we responded by putting "District Thirteen" over the entrance sign over the sign to Gryffindor and "The Capitol" over the sign to Slytherin house. We are currently making more signs as we speak.**

(18:05) You guys have way too much time on your hands.

* * *

Thursday 11th of December

(16:20) Hey Sirius.

**(20:22) Sorry Remus I couldn't text you earlier. I was in detention.**

(20:25) Why were you in detention?

(**20:26) We may have taken the war with the Slytherins too far.**

(20:27) Go on.

(**20:33) Well in retaliation for yesterday's poster, we put the quote "if we burn, you'll burn" with a picture of Katniss on fire. They soon put a poster saying "It won't catch fire if you… let it snow" with pictures of President Snow in Santa hats. Me, James and Peter then got an empty bee hive from the biology lab and put it the Slytherin common room with a note saying "Look out for the Tracker jackers" This apparently according to a boy in Slytherin called Malfoy counts as a death threat which is why we all got detention.**

(20:34) You are all mental. Absolutely mental.

**(20:35) Thank you my dear Moony.**

* * *

Friday 12 th  of December.

**(12:30) London here I come!**

(12:32) When do you head home?

**(12:34) School train comes in half an hour.**

(12:35) I still cant believe you have a school train.

**(13:37) Neither can I sometimes.**

(13:39) Are you ok? ... I mean I know your not looking forward to going home.

(**13:41) I'm not going home. Not really.**

(13:43) Wow I am torn between the tragedy of that sentence and thinking you sound like a cute 11 year old.

**(13:44) I am always cute. I just don't have to be 11 year olds to be so.**

**(**13:46) The words deflate your head you prat come to mind **.**

(**13:47) There it is again you always seem to find my weakness Remus.**

(13:51) Right... I have to go. Talk to tomorrow when you're at home.

* * *

Saturday 13 th  of December.

**(12:21) Hey Remus what's up.**

(12:25) Can't talk Pads working at moment. Talk later.


	7. 13th-20th of December

Chapter 7: 14th-20th of December

Remus: Italics

**Sirius: Bold**  
**James: Bold Underlined**  
Lily: Italics Underlined  
**Alice: Bold Italics Underlined**

* * *

Sunday 14th of December

(9:02) Remus where are you? They're looking for you.

(9:03) I'm out for walk

(9:04) At 9 in the morning on a Sunday? When you usually lie in to 11?

(9:06) Yes.

(9:08) What's wrong Remus?

(9: 10) Nothing Lily.

(9:12) Is it to do with Sirius?

(9:14) Why is everything to do with Sirius?

(9:16) Because it is.

(9:17) You might have a point there.

(9:20) So tell me what's wrong.

(9:22) He's too close Lily.

(9:23) What do you mean?

(9:27) I mean it started off just talking to someone who didn't know. Someone who I could be a normal person with. But he's become close Lily. So close that I'm starting to wonder what my life would be without him. And I don't know what Ill do when he eventually finds out and stops talking to me. He is too damn close Lily.

(9: 29) You know your problem Remus?

(9:31) What

(9:33) You imagine what people are going to do or say without even talking to them about it.

(9:34) I don't get what you are saying.

(9:36) I'm saying you don't know how he will react! You think he won't want to speak to you. But if your really worried you could just not tell him.  
(9:38) But the closer we become as mates the harder it becomes to lie to him.

(9:39) Remus I could bash your head together you don't need to make up your mind now. Just act normal.

(9:41) I suppose.

(9:45) Now come in otherwise Molly is going to go mental.

* * *

**(15:28) Hey Remus.**

(15:31) What?

**(15:34) My cousin Andromada is pregnant.**

(15:35) That's brilliant!

**(15:38) Yep the whole family is horrified but I think I'm glad for her. She deserves a good family.**

(15:40) Not everyone gets that though.

**(15:41) Your right.**

(15:43) You never know you may be Godfather.

**(15:45) Doubt it. Andromada knows how rubbish a godparent I would be.**

(15:47) I think you would be a good godfather.

**(15:49) Thank you my dear Moony but I think I would only give it bad advice.**

(15:51) Well I have some work to do. Talk later Sirius.

* * *

Monday 15th December

**(10:13) What's up Moony?**

(10; 21) Just finished decorating Christmas tree.

**(10:23) Lucky the butler always does it. Its considered too common for us to decorate our own tree.**

(10:24) That's rubbish but you can't expect me to feel sorry for you with a butler.

**(10:26) Suppose not.**  
(10:28) What are you doing?

**(10:31) In town trying to escape ball preparations. They brought it forward to Thursday due to the fact that some lord they want to impress can't come otherwise.**

(10:34) You live in another world don't you?

**(10:36) For the moment I seem to be. But trust me its not willingly.**

* * *

Tuesday 16th of December.

**(14:43) Hello Moony my dear pal.**

(14:45) Pal?

**(14:47) Yep. You know the definition of pal, right? Perhaps you would prefer friend, amigo, mon ami, buddy.**

(14:48) Oh god... Just realised that if I was to introduce you I would introduce you as a friend.

**(14:51) I'll try and not be offended :P**

(14:53) It's just this is a strange way to meet friends.

**(14:54) Disagree, perfect way to meet friends. No prejudgements.**

(14:56) I suppose.

**(14:57) How do you usually meet friends?**

(14:58) Well really I've only had lily. I met her when I moved here.

**(15:01) Really only Lily?**

(15:03) Yeah. I mean I've had other kids I talk to at school but I would only define you and Lily as friends.

**(15:05) I feel honoured Moony.**

(15:06) As am I Padfoot.

**(15:07) I have to go Moony, parents want me back.**

(15:08) See you Padfoot.

* * *

Wednesday 17th December

**(13:20) Hey can you tell your boyfriend to stop hanging around the shop. He's scaring customers with the leather jacket.**

(13:24) What, how often has he been hanging around? He's just a friend not boyfriend Alice.

**(13:26) Sorry I just assumed… For the past three days he's been hanging around the store.**

(13:28) Ok don't worry I'll deal with it.

13:30) Why are you hanging around my workplace!

**(13:32) I wanted to meet you.**

(13:34) WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME. BY HANGING ROUND MY WORKPLACE.

**(13:35) You sounded reluctant to meet me. So I thought this was a way to meet you.**

(13:37) By crossing my personal boundaries.

**(13:40) If you had agreed to meeting I would have not have had to resort to this measure.**

(13:42) Maybe I just wasn't ready. You should have been fine with that.

**(13:44) Well I wasn't. You seem just too shut off from me Remus. Every time we get closer as mates you close yourself off.**

(13:45) Why do you care. All I am is someone you text.

**(13:47) Wow, you really don't get it. Text me when you understand.**

* * *

Thursday 18th of December.

(15:55) Remus what's wrong? You've been crabby all day, what is it?

(15:56) I had a fight with Sirius.

(15:58) Oh god it never ends with you two. What did you fight about?

(16:01) He hung around my workplace for 3 days trying to meet me.

(16:02) That's sweet.

(16:04) No it's stalker like. He made me look bad to my colleagues.

(16:05) You know what Remus I bet your angry about all of this not because of that but because you don't understand why he did it. You don't think you deserve it.

(16:07) No its just that it's mad I only know him just over a month and he wants me to meet him. It's insane.

(16:09) You once told me that Sirius was the definition of insane.

(16:11) That's right.

* * *

Friday 18th of December

(21:04) CALL CONNECTED.

**"Hey James."**

**"What's up?"**

**"I've been kicked out."**

**"What?!"**

"**They were saying stuff about Alphard and I came out by accident. It ended with me being disinherited and kicked out while the end of evening toast was being poured out."**

**"... You don't do things by half, do you?"**

**"Nope. Can I stay with you for a bit?"**

**"Sure. God, of course. Get a train to Godric and I'll pick you up from the train station."**

**"Thanks James, you're the best."**

**"Do you have enough money for the train?"**

**"Yep. I just have enough, see you in an hour."**

**"See you."**

(DISCONNECTED)

* * *

Saturday 20th of December.

(11:49) Hello Sirius this is Remus's friend Lily. I have taken Remus's phone and wish to talk to you.

**(11:55) Hey Lily, this is James. I'm Sirius's friend I was actually going to text Remus about Sirius.**

(11:56) Wow this is a turnout.  
**(11:57) Agreed, now what should we do about our stupid friends?**

(11:58) Not sure. Remus is just afraid. You see he's been hurt in the past. He doesn't like to talk about it. But because of this he never understand that people actually like to be friends with him.

**(11:59) Sirius has no confidence issue. He's just bi-polar, he's reckless. He was so upset about not talking to Remus yesterday that he got himself kicked out of his home.**

(12:02) What! Is he ok?

**(12:05) He'll be fine he's better off without his family anyway. Remus might've told you but they're not exactly nice people.**

(12:06) I heard something similar.

**(12:07) My point being that not talking to Remus for one day got him reckless.**

(12:09) They're idiots

**(12:10) Agreed. Look Sirius will be back soon. I saved your number on my phone we need to fix this ok.**

(12:12) Agreed. Delete the messages we don't need them feeling like were conspiring against them.

**(12:14) No were conspiring with them :P**

(12:15) Talk later James.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday, 22nd of December

(10:46) Hey James. How are things going at your end? - Lily

**(10:52) He's getting better and likes being here, treated as a second son by parents. Luckily Alphard called yesterday saying he could pay for Sirius's last two terms at our school. Otherwise he probably would be moved to a state school for the last few terms. How is Remus?**

(10:54) Remus is depressed. He hardly comes out of his room. Molly our care worker is beside herself with worry.

(**10:56) What do you mean care worker?**

(10:58) Oh god I shouldn't have told you that. Me and Remus live in a children's home. Remus got abandoned when he was a baby but because of certain reasons he hasn't been adopted or fostered. Please don't tell Sirius this! If Remus hasn't told him yet he obviously has his reasons.

**(11:01) Don't worry, I won't tell Sirius. It's up to Remus. God that's rough.**

(11:03) That's not half of it. There is other stuff which I can't tell you about. Sirius might be one of the best things that have happened to Remus. That's why we have to get them to make up.

**(11:04) Understood. I will start to work on Sirius. Honestly I don't think he should be a problem. We should aim to get them talking to each other on Christmas. That way the festive cheer will get to them. Sound like a plan?**

(11:07) Sound's good.

(**11:08) Alright operation (Get Moony and Padfoot to talk to each other) is go. Good luck my dear Lily. Let's go and implement my brilliant plan.**

(11:10) Are you usually like this?

**(11:12) Like what Lily hun?**

(11: 14 ) Like an overinflated prat?

**(11:16) I have been described as that multiple times, yes.**

(11:17) Just checking. Just be subtle. OK!

**(11:18) Oh dear Lily. Unknown to you my middle name is subtlety**

* * *

Monday the 23rd of December

**(23:12) Sirius why don't you just talk to Remus?**

**(23:23) James why are you texting! You are in the next room!**

**(23:24) I would rather do it like this. And I like how you deliberately avoided my question.**

**(23:27) I like how were all texting ever since me and Remus started texting. Only ever had five messages from you before.**

**(22:29) Sirius!**

**(22:31) James!**

**(22:37) Fine! Im mad at him because I really like him. But every time i get close to him or want to meet him he pushes me away. I just feel like he doesn't even care about me. But even more annoyingly he doesn't even seem to care about himself. And its really annoying because I want to be friends with him. Because hes amazing and funny and adorable. He loves chocolate and tells me to deflate my head. Hes one of the best people I've ever met and Ive only known him just over a month and yet I feel like shit when I haven't texted him one day. He's taken over my life and he doesn't seem to even care!**

**(22:38) Wow, I thought you maybe fancied him. I never thought you actually were bloody in love with him.**

**(22:39) I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! I don't even fancy him. He's just a friend who is incredibly annoying. He just pushes me away that's all.**

**(22:41) You did stalk him to his place of work!**

**(22:43) Only because he didn't want to meet me!**

**(22:45) You don't know why? He may have reasons which arent to do with you. Maybe you should just wait for him to be ready. Youve got to admit it sounds crazy meeting someone you only know for a bit longer than a month.**

**(22:48) You should be on my side!**

**(22:49) Should doesn't come into it. I shouldnt have to deal with seeing my mate depressed just because he can't man up and say sorry.**

**(22:51) ... I see what you mean. But it doesn't matter now anyway. Remus hates me.**

**(22:53) No he doesn't. Just message him at Christmas. All the holiday spirit he won't be able ignore you.**

**(22:55) I'm not going to listen to you. You don't know anything about Remus.**

**( ****22:57) I know you and when I see you its like I'm seeing the stars without the moon .  And I know usually the moon is equally lost without the stars.**

**(22:59) Piss off.**

* * *

Wensday 24th of December

(16:50) Do you have the wrapping paper?

(16:53) No, Sev has it.

(16:55) Can you get it for me? You know how it is since we broke up.

(16:57) Fine, Ill get it in a bit. But you owe me!

(16:59) Good. By the way have you texted Sirius?

(17:01 No, I'm still mad at him. He embarrassed me at my work and he didn't even ask to meet me. He was forcing me to meet him. I'll wait until he gains a bit more sense.

(17:04) I think you should give him a second chance. I'm sure he didn't mean to embarrass you, he just wanted to meet you.

(17:08) Why the sudden pro Sirius propaganda?

(17:09) I just don't like seeing you upset.

(17:11) Cut the act Lily I can tell when you're lying.

(17:12) He got kicked out of his home. And I feel sorry for both of you. So please talk to him.

(17:14) ?

(17:14) Is he ok?

(17:14) ... Wait how do you know this?

(17:16) He's fine, he's living with James. You left your phone lying around the house and I texted Sirius going to tell him to apologise but James replied. So I saved his number and started to text him to get you two to start talking to each other.

(17:18) WHAt! You went through my phone and texted Sirius?!

(17:19) He doesn't know anything about it James deleted the texts. Please I just wanted you two to talk because I know how happy his friendship makes you! Please forgive me Remus.

(17:21) Fine... I will forgive you. On one condition!

(17:22) What?

(17:23) You are never going to meddle in me and Sirius's friendship.

(17:24) Fine. Just please message him tomorrow. It's Christmas!

(17:26) I will decide what to do about Sirius!

(17:28) Fine...

* * *

Christmas day

(9:35) Merry Christmas Padfoot.

**(9:37) Merry Christmas Moony. Look I'm sorry for not respecting your boundaries. I should have asked you. And we can wait to meet. I don't care**

(9:39) I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I heard you got kicked out?

**(9:41) How do you know?**

(9:43) We have conniving friends. They each stole our phones and Lily texted James to try and get us to talk. They've been conspiring via text. I got it out of Lily though.

**(9:44) The traitorous bastards! I thought something was up with James. I vote we punish them in some way**

(9:46). Agreed. I vote we pretend we are defying them and pretend we are not talking.

**(9:48) You are positively evil Remus. I love it!**

(9:50) Are you alright? I mean you were kicked out.

**(9:51) I'm alright. It's a relief really. I knew it would happen, they would have found I was gay at one point. James has been great, and his parent have been brilliant. There's nothing to worry about Remus.**

(9:53) If you say so. I'm sorry I wasn't there.

**(9:55) Don't I'm fine. Need to go downstairs and do the Christmas thing with James. Merry Christmas.**

Friday 27th of December

(11:30) How was ur Christmas?

**(11:32) It was good. James and I watched charlie and the chocolate factory. I am inducting him into the world of chocolate.**

(11:34) Wow that is epic. I honest feel like I have improved your life.

(1**1:36) Well it was either that or frozen... Charlie won.**


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday 27 th  of December

(10:32) Hey James. Just wondering whether you know if they're talking and whether or not our plan worked.

**(10:34) I don't think so. Sirius changes the subject whenever I mention him. But that might be just because he's annoyed with me talking about Remus. What about you? What do you know?**

(10:36) Remus has decided not to listen to me at all about Sirius because I kind of had to tell him that I am messaging you. Damn them they're not messaging each other are they. This plan was stupid.

**(10:38) You told him! That wasn't part of the plan!**

(10:40) Don't blame me pretty boy. Blame your stupid plan.

**(10:41) The plan was brilliant. I James Potter am a master planner.**

(10:43) Oh marvelous planner Potter. Well genius we still have friends who are not talking to each other.

**(10:45) Well Lily if you hadn't let the cat out the bag Remus would have probably texted Sirius.**

(10:47) Its not my fault.

**(10:48) It kind of is.**

(10:49) Deflate your big head Potter its your fault for coming up with a rubbish plan that was obvious.

* * *

**(14:22) Remus I know its getting to them.**

(14:25) How do you know?

**(14:26) I was screamed at by James at lunch who told me to "just talk to him, ok!" I told him I didn't know who he was talking about and continued eating. I then heard him muttering under his breath about his planning skill being doubted.**

(14:28) Let the revenge begin.

**(14:29) When are we going to tell them?**

(14:31) When it stops being funny.

**(14:32) Sometimes you scare me.**

(14:35) Being scary is one of best qualities.

* * *

Sunday 28 th  of December

**(11:33) Sirius. I packed up your room for you and left your stuff at Andromeda's. -Regulus**

**(11:35) Do mother and father know?**

**(11:37) They are unaware this. It will stay that way.**

**(11:39) You don't need to stay there you know. When I live for uni could come with me. Uncle Alphard and me can look after you.**

**(11:41) I am fine thank you. I will stay with mother and father.**

**(11:42) You know they're are wrong about everything.**

**(11;45) I am staying here.**

**(11:46) You know they're wrong. You know what Regulus you're a coward. You're too afraid to stand up for what you actually think.**

**(11:48) I am staying with my family.**

**(11:49) I am your bloody family.**

**(11:51) According to mother you are not.**

* * *

**(12:01) Hey**

(12:09) Hey. Are you alright?

**(12:10) Just talked to Regulus.**

(12:11) Shit… what happened?

**(12:13) He started off being decent. He had taken my stuff to Andromeda's. I tried to get him to live with me and leave but he wouldn't. He said repeatedly that he would stay. He's such a bloody coward he doesn't want to do anything against them.**

(12:25) I'm sorry.

**(12:27) What! Its not your fault I have a bloody mental family.**

(12:29) I'm still sorry.

**(12:31) I don't care about my parents. I just wish he would have the guts to think for himself and realise how mad they are.**

(12:33) Some people are so blind to what's around them that they spend their lives stumbling in the dark. All we can do is turn on the light.

**(12:33) Trust you to go poetic : )**

(12:34) It is a bad habit of mine.

**(13:37) I have to go James is trying to drag me to the cinema. See you later.**

(13:39) Ok. If you need to talk to someone text me.

**(13:40) Will do Moony.**

* * *

Tuesday 30 th of December

(**10:33) Lily we happen to be in London collecting Sirius's stuff from his cousin. Any chance of getting them to bump into each other on the street? So they meet and then start talking?**

(10:34) Hmmm considering they are being stubborn arses about it, it might be worth it. I would have to enlist a couple of the guys from the home to kidnap him with me and take him somewhere.

**(10:35) Ok be on - street at 3**

* * *

**(15:01) Where are you?**

(15:03) By the bookshop. You?

**(15:06) I am by costa?**

(15:07) Wait are you the redhead with the leather jacket with the brown haired guy?

(**15:09) And I assume you're the black haired twit who is waving at me? And who has no subtly. Put your hand down idiot so Remus doesn't see you! Where is Sirius?**

(15:10) He is in the bathroom. I am coming over to explain it all.

* * *

Remus ran. He didn't want to deal with stupid James Potter and that traitor Lily. He sure as hell didn't want to have to deal with Sirius when he eventually came out. He had been bloody kidnapped and not even realised it. He didn't know how that had happened. He had just been dragged to the shops by Lily, Gideon, Fabian, Bill, and Charlie. He had just thought he was going to the stupid shops. He couldn't meet Sirius. He just couldn't. It would be a mistake. He ran out and passed the costa on the corner, practically head butting the boy who came out. He looked up and saw a boy around his own age. He had a black leather jacket with metal studs on and long black hair. He looked at Remus, puzzled.

"Sorry!" Remus called behind him as he dashed around the boy out of the street.

* * *

**(15:22) Moony?**


	10. Chapter 10

Wednesday 31st of December

**(10:37) Hey Remus, look I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I had no idea James and Lily were going to pull that stunt. Please don't be angry.**

(10:45) Hey Padfoot, I know. James and Lily said before I left. I'm angry at them not you. Please don't be offended that I ran like that. The fact is that I have some things in my life that I like to keep private. I know that I trust you but I'm not ready to talk about it. I never actually told anyone, people just find out. And I don't want to meet because honestly I probably wouldn't be able to lie about anything to your face. Its me who should be asking for you to forgive me. Basically I just ran into you and then ran away.

(**10:50) Remus stop being melodramatic. I'm not going to be offended. If you do want to not tell me something than that's fine. I hope you will tell me sometime. But I just like being your friend. Just because you saw me doesn't mean we have to properly meet. I'm so mad at James at pulling that stunt.**

(10:51) I am mad at Lily but I can never stay mad at Lily long. Thanks for being so forgiving.

**(10:55) No problem Moony.**

(10:56) I have to go to work talk later Padfoot.

* * *

**(12:43) We are in big trouble Lily.**

(12:45) Its your fault Potter. If you hadnt suggested it then they wouldn't be mad at us.

**(12:47) How were we supposed to know they were talking!**

(12:49) It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have gone along with it.

**(12:51) It was good meeting you though.**

**(12:55) Yes it was the shining moment in my day.**

* * *

Thursday 1 st  of December

**(00:02) Reeemmmmusssss**

(00:04)Padfoot?

**(00:06) Haapppy new year.**

(00:07) Happy new year padfoot. Are you drunk?

**(00:10) nooopeee just wen tout for a feeww drinkz.**

(00:13) God is anyone with you?

**(00:15) Jaaammmiee iisss with mmmee. he is trrying on reindddeer antleeers.**

**(00:17) He loooksss reaaaly funnnny. Hee mmaaaakes a good deeer.**

(00:18) I am sure the prongs of the antlers suit him well.

**(00:20) Thhaatsss brrilliant I nooow have a nick nnaaame for him.**

**(00:21) Prrongss!**

(00:24) I am going to bed. Talk to tomorrow

**(00:29) see uu Reemus .**

* * *

Friday 2 nd  of January

(11:09) How are you feeling today?

**(11:11) Went out with James for New Year. I feel sick.**

(11:13) I know. You texted me last night.

(**11:17) Oh god just looked over the texts I sent. **

(11:19) Yeah I particularly liked when you recounted James wearing deer antlers.

**(11:21) Oh god.**

(11:22) How is deer old Prongs?

**(11:23) Oh god deer puns. He's fine. He never gets hung over. He wakes at 9 the next day and after a good breakfast he's fine.**

(11:26) Well I leave you to get over your hang over. Talk later.

**(13:42) Hey Sirius**

**(13: 45) I am recovering James. What do you want?**

**(13:47) I think I like Lily.**

**(13:49) What? Remus's Lily?**

**(13:51) Yes.**

**(13:53) James, you have only met her once.**

**(13:55) I know but I've been texting her. And I really like her.**

**(13:57) Ok, ask her whether you could go out with her?**

**(13:59) No I want you to ask Remus to find out whether she would be open to the idea of going out with me.**

**(14:02) Really?**

**(14:04) Please Sirius?**

**(14:07) Fine but it will all end in tears.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Saturday 3** **rd **** of January**

**(15:42) Hey Remus, this may seem weird but trust me I am not asking for me It's for James. Does Lily have a boyfriend?**

(15:46) Whaaat James wants to ask Lily out?

**(15:48) Yes it seems so.**

(15:50) Well this is a turnout. She doesn't have a boyfriend. But if I were you I would gently suggest that he tries a new a new tactic because every time we talk about you or him she calls that him that prat potter or simply that arrogant toe rag.

**(15:51) Oh right noted. James is unlucky in love. He has also fulfilled the Potter prophecy.**

(15:53) Potter prophecy?

**(15:56) That every Potter falls in love with and marries a redhead.**

(15:58) Really!

**(15:59) Yep all the Potter women are redheads.**

(16:01) How come he has black hair?

**(16:03) The peculiarities of genetics. I have no idea how all the Potter men seem to all look the same.**

(16:06) I don't know how James can like Lily so quickly.

**(16:07) I don't know? Sometimes I suppose you just know?**

(16:10) Its still weird. They only saw each other once.

**(16:13) Have you ever dated Remus?**

**(16:16) Sudden change of topic. I have actually, Lily.**

**(16:19) WHAAAT?**

(16:21) Yep, I asked Lily once out for a date. It went so badly we decided just to stay friends. She's like a sister to me now, haven't dated since. What about you Padfoot?

**(16:25) I dated a couple of guys. Nothing Serious (pardon the pun,) I still can't believe you dated you dated Lily.**

(16:27) Can we get off that please.

**(16:32) I won't tell Prongs, Moony. Don't worry.**

(16:34) Are we really going with the nicknames?

**(16:36) Yep, now all I have to do is name Peter.**

(16:39) Well it should be based on an animal considering the rest are.

**(16:34) Wormtail! Because of the demon rat.**

(16:37) Oh god, I have to go now and get away from this madness. Off to work I go.

**(16:39) I ho, I ho. It's off to work you go.**

(16:41) Really?

**(16:42) Come on! Snow white jokes.**

* * *

**Sunday 4 ****th **** of January**

**(7:03) Wakey, wakey**

**(7:06) Rise and shine!**

**(7:09) WAKE UP REMUS!**

**(** 7:11) Sirius you know how I feel about Sundays!

**(7:14) But its my last day before I go back to school. I want to enjoy my last day of freedom before I go back to the dreaded school. And even worse the rat.**

(7:16) Oh please stop going on about Wormtails rat and let me get to sleep.

**(7:17) Come on Remus, I want to talk to you!**

(7:19) Are you high?

**(7:21) Nope just had a lot of coffee!**

(7:24) Fine, I'm up! What's today's topic of conversation?

**(7:26) Do people ever call you grouchy?**

(7:28) Nope, sometimes I'm called quiet, sometimes antisocial, the phrase " a bit of a lone wolf" has been used but never grouchy.

**(7:29) Really! That's incredible!**

(7:31) Too early for sarcasm Sirius. Where is James? Why can't you annoy him?

**(7:34) He's coming up with a plan to woo Lily.**

(7:37) What at 7 in the morning?

**(7:39) He is reading pride and prejudice in order to get hints. Or maybe just to steal romantic quotes, I'm not sure.**

(7:41) Oh god Lily will hate that!

**(7:43) I thought as much. When I met her she didn't seem the type to like traditional romantic gestures.**

(7:47) Yeah she just sees them as poncy.

**(7:49) Oh James is in for a treat! All he does is grand, traditional romantic gestures.**

(7:51) She would much rather have something simple but sincere.

**(7:53) I will suggest that once he's finished reading pride and prejudice.**

(7:54) Now that I've given my wisdom I'm going back to sleep, bye Padfoot.

**(7:56) Bye Moony.**

* * *

**Monday 5 ****th **** of January**

**(19:05) SCABBER'S IS PREGNANT! I AM GOING TO BE OVERRUN WITH RAT BABIES!**


	12. Chapter 12: 6th of January

Author's note

Hello everyone I'm back! Sorry for not updating but things got really hectic with A levels. But now it's done and I continue with the story. Here is just a small one to ease me back into things before I start with regular big updates. Now I decided to from now on do some prose scenes which lead into the texting dialogue. I did in this chapter and think it went well but feel free to leave a review if you prefer the other style. I also have Tumblr now which is Stella-lupa so if you want to message me or anything you can talk to me on there.

* * *

6th of January

"You sulking down here?" James asked, making his way from the dorm into the common room. Sirius had decided to spend a couple of hours procrastinating on his phone to recover from the shock he had experienced yesterday. Usually Sirius would have done it sprawling on his bed, but he was still upset with Peter for letting his stupid rat become pregnant. Also, being in the same room as the rat (Peter and the real rat) just kept reminding Sirius that in 21 days, (Sirius had done his research) he would be outnumbered by rats.

"Not sulking, you prat." Sirius replied, otherwise ignoring him as James sat down next to him on the armchair.

"Yes, you are. You know Pete's sorry and we've sorted everything out so that Hagrid will take them."

Sirius finally put the book down and glared at James. "I know. But that still doesn't stop the fact that a rat will be giving birth in my room and that Peter probably expects us to act as midwives and comfort it."

"Don't be a tosser. It won't be like that."

"How can you be so calm?" asked Sirius in disbelief. A disgusting rat was going to be giving birth in their room. This was something no normal teenage would or should have to endure.

"Because I'm not a melodramatic drama queen!"

Sirius huffed and turned away from James to resume reading. "Did you just come to try and stick up for Peter or did you actually have some purpose to coming and talking to me?"

"I did, actually. I wanted your help in gaining the affections of the future Mrs. Potter." Sirius looked up at this and could hardly fail to notice the dreamy look that had come over James' face.

"You mean Lily."

"No, I prefer future Mrs. Potter."

"You haven't even gone on a date with her." Sirius saw the dreamy look slightly drop on his face as James was brought back into reality. Sirius almost felt sorry for him.

"Yeah, about that. You don't think you could get some tips and help from Remus for me?"

He looked at James incredulously as he started to see how huge James little crush on Lily Evans had become.

"God you're desperate, aren't you?"

"Look, I really like her. Please, I need all the help I can get! She thinks I'm a right tosser. I quoted Pride and Prejudice at her and she just said I was a posh idiotic moron!"

Sirius rolled his eyes at the way James was probably doing exactly what Remus and him had told him to avoid doing.

"I told you, James, she isn't into cheesy romantic stuff. Just keep it simple."

"I know, but I don't know how to do it. Please, Sirius."

He saw the pleading eyes in James' eyes. He knew he couldn't refuse that look when it came to his best friend.

"Fine, I'll do that for you... But no promises, mate."

"Thanks! Now, I'm going to prank some Slytherins with Peter. You coming?"

Sirius contemplated it for a moment. As much as the idea of screaming Slytherins was tempting, he had reading to do for English tomorrow.

"If it's with Peter, no. I've still got some informal protesting to do. If you get Regulus or my cousins though, record it for me." He lied.

"Suit yourself." James shrugged and walked out of the common room.

Sirius continued reading for a couple of hours until he heard the chime of his phone. He smiled at the name "Moony" which appeared on the screen, then put his book down and started texting.

* * *

(16:40) Send my congratulations to the mother to be :)

**(16:43) Haven't spoken to Peter since he told me. I'm protesting.**

(16:46) I meant the rat.

**(16:49) As I said I haven't talked to Peter since.**

(16:50) So Peter is now a rat.

**(16:52) He is a rat! He lives with a rat. He betrayed his best friend by buying a rat. I have uncovered a conspiracy Remus. Peter is a rat that is pretending to be a human.**

(16:53) Don't you think you're going a little overboard with this?

**(16:55) It makes perfect sense Remus. The only thing is to wonder where he hides his wormlike tail.**

(16:56) I do not talk to people who come with wild theories about rat men. Goodbye Sirius.

**(16:59) Reeemmmusss it is not a theory it is fact. Peter is a rat. He with the other rat men are planning to take over the world by infiltrating schools. Then working their way up into the government until they achieve total control of the government. But anyway I will change topics to something you might find more of interest.**

(17: 02) Your imagination is amazing. Really world class. Go on, what other thing did you want to talk about?

**(17:05) James Potter has asked whether he can enlist our help in getting him ** **with Lily.**

(17:07) Look Sirius, I'm not sure. Lily has been hurt a lot. I don't want it to happen again.

**(17:08) James adores Lily. He may be stupid and a bit of an idiot but he is well intentioned and would never hurt Lily maliciously. And to be honest I don't think I've ever seen him so fixated on one girl.**

(17:09) But Lily hates James in that way. She says she wishes I had become friends with someone who had didn't have a friend whose ego could stretch all the way to China.

**(17:10) She actually said that?**

(17:11) Yep.

**(17:12) Wow we have a lot of work to do.**

(17:14) Still determined to do this?

**(17:16) Operation "Get Lily Evans to fall in love with James Potter" is a go.**

(17:18) Oh good lord. I'm going to regret this aren't I.

* * *

Lily walked into Remus's room expecting to see Remus studying, reading, or one of the many quiet hobbies that filled up Remus Lupin's everyday routine. She was surprised to see him grinning head to toe on his bed. Lily smiled at this scene that was becoming an all too regular occurrence.

"Sirius texting?" She inquired, trying to be as subtle as possible.

"Yeah," he said, putting down the phone.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, sitting down at the bottom of Remus's bed.

"How rat men are going to take over the world by disguising themselves as humans and infiltrating human society starting off at school level and working their way up into the government." He said. Lily looked to see if Remus has joking but saw that he was being serious.

"I will never understand how Sirius' mind works, will I?" She shook her head and saw the wide grin continue to cover Remus's face.

"I don't think anybody will."

"You seem too." She said, calculatingly judging Remus's reaction. He seemed off balance for a second, seeming uncomfortable, but then resumed the smile that had been on his face a split second ago. Lily knew Remus well enough to know that there something behind that uncomfortable and awkward moment she had just witnessed.

"Sometimes. Other times I just think he's crazy and I need to just accept it." She could see something was bothering Remus, but she decided to change the topic rather than make things worse.

"Anyway, Molly told me it's our turn to help her with dinner since Sev has gone out. So we've been put on potato peeling duty."

"Really!" he said exasperatedly, looking at the book on the side that he had probably been reading before he had texted Sirius.

"Yeah, let's go." She said, getting up from the bed and making her way to the door. Remus followed reluctantly through the door, but as he got to the staircase downstairs, a buzz went off in Lily's pocket. She stopped and took out her phone and saw James Potter flash up on the display screen.

"I'll be down in a minute, just need to reply to this." She said.

"Okay, but if you leave me to do the potatoes on my own, there will be consequences." Remus made his way down the stairs and Lily unlocked her phone and read the message from James.

* * *

**(17:34) Operation reverse matchmaker is go.**

(17:36) What is the plan you've cooked up this time? Remember we've only just got them talking to each other

**(17: 37) Well my dear Lillykins you will just have to see.**

(17:38) Really James telling me that you have a plan but not telling what the plan is. Really! Lilykins.

**(17:40) Just warning you a plan is afoot.**

(17: 41) Thanks for the warning bighead. Talk soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Text

**Author's note**

**Hey, sorry for not updating in so long again. Things have been a little crazy getting ready for uni. But I have not forgotten the Fic and am actually looking forward to doing this for Nanowrimo. So everything going well this should be finished by the end of November.**

**I would like to thank everyone who comments and likes the Fic as it indescribably happy to see people actually like my work. If anybody want to write a message or follow me my Tumblr is Stella-Lupa.**

**I would also like to thank ToBeHeard for the encouragement and support she has given me. I would also recommend you all go and check out her fic's**

** Finally,Thank you also to my amazing Beta-writer croatoanmary who went over my previous chapters and edited them. **

* * *

**12 ****th **** of January**

"Too bad it's not happening." Said Sirius. Sirius, James, and Peter were in the middle of English and trying not to get caught chatting by McGonagall while also trying to understand the poem that she was teaching them today.

"But I need all the help I can get with Lily!" begged James.

"I don't care. I'm not inviting Remus to a Facebook chat with you and Peter. He might not even have Facebook, you know." Sirius maintained writing down a few notes, trying hard to not look at James.

"Who doesn't have Facebook? Come on Siri, I promise me and Pete will behave." James did a wide-eyed look which was so pitiful Sirius almost gave in.

"I thought I forbade Siri." He said, trying to change the subject as he kept adding annotations to the poem in front of him.

"You lose your forbidding privileges when you don't share your friends." He pouted, obviously not allowing the subject to be dropped.

"It's not just that, James. He's a very private guy. He doesn't like sharing things. Adding him on Facebook might frighten him off, I don't know." Sirius was certain this was the case and didn't want to ask this of Remus. He had gotten close to Remus and didn't want to frighten him off just as Remus was starting to trust him.

"All the better. You can take this step and if it goes wrong you can just blame me and tell him that I pushed you." The idea of getting even closer to Remus was appealing to Sirius. It made the idea that James proposed almost a good idea. James did have knack for persuading people to his point of view. God help Lily Evans.

"You swear that you and Peter will behave?" He asked. James perked up in optimism at that, knowing that Sirius was starting to break under the pressure

"Scout's honour! If we say anything out of line then we will never speak to him again and you can punish us as you see fit."

"Fine, I'll ask him tonight." It just so happened that at that moment McGonagall rounded on Sirius.

"Seems like you're in a very talkative mood today, Mr. Black. Perhaps since you are in need of some vocal exercising you would do me the favour of coming up to the front of the class and reading the sonnet we have been studying." McGonagall stared at him, her eyes narrowed. Sirius sighed and cursed James Potter under his breath as he got ready to read out the sonnet they were studying. McGonagall, as much he adored her, as a teacher had a particularly fine eye for apt punishments.

* * *

It had been 6 days since Remus heard from Sirius. He had come back from a shift at work and took his phone out, noticing the message from Sirius.

* * *

**(17:10) Do you have Facebook?**

(17:12) Yes. Why?

**(17:13) Because James wants to create a Facebook group in order to help his crazy attempt to date Lily.**

(17:15) Oh, he's continuing that plan is he? OK sure, it might take me a few moments to log back on to it I never really use it much.

**(17:16) It's fine. Probably be easier for you to add me. Since mine is such unusual name.**

(17:18) OK, But how many Remus Lupins do you know?

**(17:19) Good point.**

* * *

Remus turned on the second-hand laptop that he had gotten from Arthur. He typed his login details and about a quarter of an hour later he had been able to add Sirius, who had proceeded to add him to the chat, which for some strange reason was called the Marauders.

* * *

Remus: Hey

**James: Hey, Remus. Me and Peter have heard so much about from Sirius.**

**Peter: Hey, Remus.**

Remus: What has Sirius said?

**James: Nothing bad don't worry. :D**

**Sirius: Cut it out James. Don't worry he's just trying to unnerve you**

Remus: Why is this group called the marauders?

**James: Its another word for a pillager or plunderer which is what I am going to do to Lily's heart.**

**Sirius: I don't know whether that is cute or creepy.**

Remus: I'm going with creepy.

**James: Don't worry my dear Remus my intentions with dear Lily is nothing but honourable.**

Remus: So Sirius has said.

**Peter: So what is the plan?**

**James: Each of you will bring your own set of skills. Remus is our resident Lily Expert, Peter having four sisters is our resident Women Expert and Sirius is our master schemer.**

**Peter: I resent being an expert on females Just because I have sisters.**

Remus: I have some rules before I agree to take part in this operation.

**James: Name your terms.**

Remus: 1. You don't lie to Lily.

Remus: 2. Lily isn't forced to do anything.

Remus: 3. I won't tell you anything very personal about Lily. It's not fair to Lily.

**James: I am insulted that you think so low of me.**

Remus: It's just Lily may seem strong but she has been hurt a lot in her life. I don't want her to get hurt more. She has a way of seeing the good in others, even, and perhaps most especially, when that person can't see it in themselves. People take advantage of that. Lily will hold on to someone only seeing the good in that person. Once her respect and admiration is gained it is very rarely lost.

**James: I understand. I agree to your terms.**

**Sirius: Now we have that sorted Remus give poor James some tips on how to woo fair Lilith**

Remus: Never call her Lilith for one.

**James: Got it. What else.**

Remus: Don't shower her in compliments she will just see that as you sucking up. Give her the occasional heartfelt compliment so she knows you mean it. Don't shower her in romantic phrases and deeds just be heartfelt. Basically just take it slow with her so she knows you're dependable. Her favourite flower is Petunias for sentimental reasons. She is fiercely loyal so once you gain her loyalty you will never get rid of her. She's a complicated person and she knows that so she appreciates it when someone tries to figure herself out.

**James: Wow you know her really well.**

Remus: Well, me and Lily grew up together as neighbours, and combine that with the fact that we are very alike there is practically nothing I don't know about her. She means a lot to me. She was there for me at a time when very few else were.

**James: A lot alike?**

Remus: In lot of ways yes. It got to one point where we would finish each other's sentences.

**James: Well at least I know what to say if any girl ever asks me how to seduce you :P**

**Peter: We can set you up if you want. To say thanks for helping James with Lily.**

Remus: It's fine. Not really a priority for the time being.

**James: Well if you change your mind ;D**

Remus: I'm sure you'll be the first I ask James.

**Sirius: We need to go for supper now. Talk later Remus.**

Remus: Bye

* * *

13 th of January

Remus woke up the next morning to a ping from his phone. He had forgotten to turn off his phone the night before. He unlocked his phone and looked at the text.

* * *

**(8:30) Remus, me and James are having a serious disagreement (no pun intended) and we need you to settle it** .

* * *

He rolled his eyes. Of course those three woke up early and didn't think that some people would still be asleep. He turned, trying to snuggle back into bed. But it pinged again.

* * *

**(8:35) Remus !**

* * *

5 minutes later, it pinged again. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until he went on the chat, he staggered out of bed, cursing himself for joining the Facebook group. He logged into Facebook, bleary eyed, and looked at what had been written.

* * *

**Sirius: Remus!**

**James: Remus!**

**Sirius: I'm going to text him.**

**James: Good idea!**

**Peter: Guys we really shouldn't pester him.**

**Sirius: Shut up Peter!**

* * *

Remus couldn't bring himself to not reply after seeing Sirius so persistent at messaging him. Also, it was likely that if he didn't reply, Sirius would be dramatic and take it as an insult.

* * *

Remus: At least Peter has some sense not to pester someone early in the morning.

**Sirius: But surely you're up for school already?**

Remus: Doesn't matter, I'm still sleepy.

**Sirius: Sorry never knew you weren't a morning person Remus :D**

Remus: Whatever, what's the argument about?

**Sirius: Whether to booby trap the Slytherin common room with water balloons or buckets of flour.**

Remus: Honestly!

**James: It's an important decision! I think water balloons are best but Sirius maintains that flour is the best. Peter refuses to make a decision because he doesn't want to make either angry.**

**Peter: It's unfair. Every time they do this and I choose one of them sulks at me.**

Remus: It's fine Peter. So you want me to decide?

**Sirius: Yes and be honest. I don't want any bias towards your truly.**

Remus: Fine, then I'm sorry but I have to go with James. They're easier to use and flour will get in people's hair which will just get them annoyed and more likely to plot revenge. Water balloons while uncomfortable can easily be rectified by a change of clothes so they are more likely to forget.

**James: Yes!**

**Sirius: You sound like you know this from experience.**

Remus: Let's just say that me and Lily have done plenty of pranks in our time.

**Sirius: Wow Remus the prankster. I never imagined that.**

Remus: Well, you don't know everything about me Sirius.

**Sirius: I know.**

**James: This is great we have a fourth prankster. You can be like our pranking consultant.**

Remus: "Consulting prankster I invented the job"

**Sirius: Oh my god you did not just use a Sherlock reference.**

Remus: Guilty!

**Sirius: Oh my god you are such a nerd. :)**

**James: We need to go to lessons. Talk soon Remus.**

**Sirius: See ya.**

Remus: Bye

* * *

Later that day

**James: Remus we did the water balloons just now. It was epic Mulciber squealed like a pig!**

**Sirius: You might have been right Remus. It was better than the flour.**

**Peter: It made all his books wet!**

Remus: Well I'm glad my tip helped you out.

**Sirius: All hail the mighty Marauders!**

Remus: You really love the nicknames don't you?

**Sirius: Some nicknames just fit.**

Remus: Well fellow marauders, I have to go and do some work. I'm glad it was a success though.

**Peter: See you. Good luck with your work.**

Remus: Thanks Peter.

* * *

"What I don't get," said Peter, tucking into his beef casserole with so much gusto that Sirius would have thought that the poor boy had been without food for 4 days, "is that I pick James's plan over Sirius's plan one time and I get him not talking to me for a day. Remus pick James's plan over Sirius's and he gets congratulated for having pranking knowledge!"

"Don't take it personally, Peter," said James, sitting beside him, "I think it would be the same for everybody. Remus is a special case."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius said, staring accusingly at them. James had been saying things like that all day, making subtle comments about Sirius and Remus. It was starting to annoy Sirius.

"What I mean, my dear Sirius, is that you are scared." James said, grinning at Sirius's puzzled expression.

"What? I'm not scared of Remus."

"You're scared of doing anything to upset him. You're scared that you'll do something wrong and then he'll just not reply to you."

"I am not." Sirius felt the lie roll off his tongue easily.

"You so are. It's hilarious that you don't see it."

"I have a good mind to throw my food on your face." Sirius growled threateningly, glaring at James.

"You wouldn't dare. Not with the teachers watching. Even you aren't so impulsive to do that."

"Don't count on it." Sirius threatened, looking at his plate and imagining the contents sliding off James's face.

"You know I'm right about Remus." James persisted

"No, you're wrong." Sirius said adamantly, trying to get James to just stop.

"What do you think, Peter?" James said, turning to Peter.

"I'm staying out of this." Peter said, continuing his meal and trying to stay out of the conflict. Peter hated conflict. Sirius understood this, but wished Peter would tell James to back off this once.

"Right. That doesn't matter. Look, I know you, Sirius, and I know how you think. One question I have to ask is why you're more nervous to speak to Remus than me or Peter?"

Sirius stood up, his plate in hand. "Sorry Peter, but I'm tired of the third degree questioning from James. I'm going to sit with Frank."

"That's a good plan, ignore what's going on!" James shouted after Sirius as he walked away

* * *

"Why did you have to say that and get him upset?" Peter asked James, who was looking over to where Sirius was sitting down with Frank.

"Sirius is too stubborn to acknowledge something, even when he knows it himself. Sometimes you have to force him to realise something." James explained. He felt the need to justify how horribly he had just acted to his best friend. He wondered whether he had been too harsh on Sirius; but if his plan worked, then Sirius would be thanking him soon.

"It does mean, though, that he's going to be angry at us for a while." Peter continued, concern crossing his face,

"Don't worry, Pete, it'll be better in the long term." James said, trying to wipe Peter's concern away. Trying not to sound concerned himself.

"If you say so." Peter said.

They ate the rest of their supper in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: 14th of January - 16th of January

Author's note: I would just like to thank my Beta Reader Croatoamary. Without her this wouldn't be possible.

* * *

14th of January

**(16: 52) Remus do ever feel like the whole world is against you?**

(_17:12)) Always, what's wrong_?

**(17:15) Not talking to James and Peter.**

_(17:16) You know there is one way to fix that?_

**(17:17) what is that?**

_(17: 20) By talking with to them. It's a little thing called communication._

**_(17:21) Haha very funny. James was being a prat so I decided to leave him for a bit. Will talk to him and Peter eventually. _ **

_(17:22) You do know how childish that sounds._

**(17:23) You don't know what James said.**

_(17:24) What did he say?_

**17:26) it doesn't matter.**

_(17:27) You know I can't judge if you're being an idiot._

**(17: 30) Fine, James said I was scared of you. Which I am not. **

_(17:31) Well then you are stupid. Look Sirius I wouldn't blame if you were scared of me._

**(17: 32) What the hell are you talking about!**

_(17:37) We have never talked face to face. The only time I did see you I ran away. The only outside verification that I am not a psycho-killer is Lily who for all you know could be lying. I could be anyone. It's natural to be scared in this situation. To be honest, I am scared of you. I haven't had the best judgement on who to trust in the past. To be honest, I am scared that I am wrong to trust you. But I am taking a chance and so are you. But just because you are taking a chance doesn't mean that you can't be scared._

**(17: 45) Look Remus, I'm not scared of you. Just because I only saw you for one second doesn't mean I don't know you. I don't know what it is Remus but something about us being friends. It just makes sense. I don't know it's stupid but you make me smile and at the moment with everything that is going on with my family that means a hell of a lot to me. **

_(17: 50) You make me smile too and it means a lot to me too._

**(17:51) OK, so let's stop all this I'm scared of you crap and just be friends.**

_(17: 52) Alright then go and talk to James. He may have been a prat but at the end of the day he is there when I can't be. Also, you're also bloody miserable without him. _

**(17: 54) Fine, but if he is a prat again I am blaming you.**

* * *

Sirius walked into the great hall for supper and after a moment's hesitation, he sat down opposite James and Peter, who seemed to be having an in-depth conversation about the Ravenclaw match in a couple of days' time.

"Hey," Sirius said, feigning nonchalance and trying to act as if this wasn't their first time speaking in 24 hours.

"You done sulking now?" James asked in a neutral tone, turning from Peter to face him.

"You were a prat." Sirius countered, pouring a glass of water for himself.

"Yet, here you are talking with us," James muttered, mostly to himself. This was the way they always acted after a fight; they could only act distant for a few minutes before going back to exactly the way they were before.

"Remus told me to stop being an idiot and to just talk to you."

James rolled his eyes. Of course it was Remus who had convinced Sirius to stop sulking, "Remus is a good influence on you. So you told him about our disagreement?" He asked casually.

"Yeah, he said I should be scared of him."

"What?" James was surprised. Remus really was one of the most surprising people James had ever met.

"He said that we hardly know each other and that we should be scared of each other since we've only seen each other once for like two seconds. But it doesn't matter since we're both taking that risk to be friends anyway." Sirius explained slowly. Sirius was confused about this himself. The idea that some part of Remus was scared of him made him uncomfortable. He didn't want to be something that Remus was afraid of. But at least it meant something that despite his fear, Remus was still willing to be friends with him.

"Remus may be wise is some ways, but he's stupid in others." James scoffed. "You aren't scared of Remus because you don't know each other face to face, you're scared of him because you don't want to upset him because unlike when you have a fight in real life, you can't just go up to him and apologise. If Remus doesn't want to talk to you, he can just ignore you, and that's what scares you."

Sirius had felt a jolt of discomfort, but now he was fed up that James would accuse him of being scared of Remus. An idea flashed into his head. "I guess that means you're scared of Lily?" he countered

"I am _not_ scared of Lily," James protested defensively. Sirius liked how the tables were turning on James in this conversation.

"Prove it, message her now." Sirius challenged.

"And do what?

"Say something you wouldn't normally want to say that might annoy her. I dare you." Sirius had the magic word. James Potter had never been able to resist a dare, let alone one from Sirius.

"Fine." James said, pulling his mobile phone from his pocket.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Peter cut in..

"Come on, Peter, it'll be fine," Sirius said dismissively as James began typing into his phone.

* * *

**(18: 15) How are things, Lily? **

_(18:34) what do you want? _

**(18:36) can't I simply enquire about how you are? **

_(18:38): Yes, but your texts aren't usually like that. They usually contain, "I am James Potter master of plans and I am putting my great master plan into works." _

**(18:41) Maybe you are my plan? ;) **

_(18:45) If that is a chat up line than I am severely wondering how effective your plans turn out. _

**(18:56) : You will eventually like me Lily. **

_(18:58) When Pigs fly Potter. _

* * *

January 15th

Remus was slouched at his desk in the middle of an essay when Lily swept into the room.

"Can you tell your boyfriend to shout at Potter?" she said lightly as she lay back on Remus's bed.

"Sirius is not my boyfriend," Remus interjected by reflex as he finished the sentence he was on. He had been getting far too many of these jokes by Lily.

"Yeah, yeah, only joking," she said," Can you tell your friend to shout at his supremely thick-headed friend."

"What has James done?" Remus asked, glancing away from his essay to meet her gaze.

"Just being an idiot. Here, I'll show you." She tossed him her phone and he read through the texts that had been sent the previous night.

"Sorry about that, Lily," He said, cursing James in his head. Had he not taken any of Remus's advice?

"No worries. I can deal with him." She caught her phone when he tossed it back and resumed her position on the bed.

"You know... James is alright, really. I know he comes on a bit strong, but... he is a nice guy underneath all that." Remus felt like he had to put in a good word for James. Underneath all that self-confidence, he seemed to be a decent guy.

"Look Remus, I went through the same thing with Severus. He made loads of promises and flattering words but never came through. Something else was always more important. I'm not going through that again."

Severus was the main reason why Remus had agreed to help James. With everything that had happened between him and Lily, it had left her unable to trust most guys. Lily needed to know that not everyone was going to turn out like Snape. And if James could prove that to Lily, Remus would be forever thankful to him, "James isn't anything like Severus."

"I know, but I still can't deal with it. Let's just leave it." Remus could see she wanted to drop the subject, so he reluctantly let it drop.

"Fine, I'll tell James to behave himself."

"Thank you. By the way, I've got to go out later to do the shopping for Molly. Do you want to come with me?" She said, standing up and making her way to the door.

"I have a load of work to do for tonight for when Pomfrey comes this afternoon."

"Alright, see you later." Remus heard her go down the stairs and call for Molly.

Remus sighed, opening his laptop and logging onto Facebook.

* * *

Remus: James Lily told me about you messaging her last night.

James: Did she tell you how she is secretly starting to fall for me.

Remus: No she said that you were being an idiot and if I could get Sirius to shout at you.

James: Sirius told me to text her.

Sirius: Traitor, Potter

Remus: Well then you are both idiots and Peter is the only sane one out of you three.

Sirius: You do realise you are talking about the person who brought a rat into a school that has room inspections every night.

Peter: Hey, don't bring Scabbers into this.

Remus: It doesn't matter, if you want to get Lily to date you James don't throw around cheesy chat up lines.

James: I am sorry I could just see the opportunity and it was too good to miss.

Peter: Also he wanted to prove to Sirius that he wasn't scared of Lily.

James: Traitor.

Remus: I give up on you guys.

James: Don't give up on us. We need your supreme wisdom of Remusness.

Remus: Well, then prove to me that you can take my advice.

James: Fine, sensei Remus we will stick to the rules.

Remus: Good now I need to go and do some work. Try not to anger Lily again today.

James: Aye, Aye captain.

* * *

16th of January

Remus was helping Molly make the evening meal. The older kids usually took it in turn to do all the major chores, and it was his turn to help with supper.

"Remus, can I talk you about something?" Molly asked, chopping up the onions for the Spaghetti Bolognaise for tonight.

"Yes, of course."

"It's just... I've been overhearing you and Lily talking about someone called Sirius... I'm just curious about who this... person might be." Molly tried to keep a casual tone, but he could see from the tightness of her words and the subtle shake of her hands that she was masking the panic that she must be feeling.

"Come on Molly, haven't been listening to doors again." He forced a chuckle, trying to defuse the tension that was building.

"Remus, I am just worried about you!" Molly burst out. Remus knew she was at the phase where if he didn't tell her what was going on right now, she was going to take drastic measures.

"I know, Molly, I know, but look, he's just some guy my age. I found his brother's phone on the street and sent it back to them. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want you to worry."

"How long has this been going on?" She said after a moment, and he could feel that she was still trying to remain cool in the face of what was happening.

"Since November," Remus admitted.

Her eyes widened and her knife dropped with a clatter. "Oh, Remus! I wish you had told me!"

"Molly, I shouldn't have to tell you about every single friend I have. You aren't like this with everyone else's friends." Of course, he knew why Molly was worried about his choice in friends in particular, but he tried to ignore that.

"Remus, this is... different, you know it is," she said, a pleading tone begging him to understand. But Remus understood all too well her point.

"Yes. I know." He could tell from the way her eyes dropped that the bitterness he had tried to cover had been evident in his voice.

"Look, I'm glad you have a friend, sweetie," she took a breath to sigh and Remus could hear the genuine worry behind it, "But with... everything that has happened in the past… just - just be careful, please."

"I know, Molly, don't worry, I am being careful."

"Good. Good, that's all I ask," and just like that she was back to bustling around the kitchen getting supper ready. There was silence save for the clattering of food preparation for a few minutes before she asked, "So when do I get to meet your new friend?"

Remus tensed. He couldn't tell her the truth. She would go ballistic if she found out that he had only ever met the person in question for a few seconds himself. He took a moment to wonder when he himself you properly meet sirius; He shook that question out of his mind for another time. Remus decided to tell half the truth. "He's at boarding school, so you won't be able to meet him for a while. We mostly keep in contact through text."

"Well, when he is home invite him around for dinner. I'd like to meet him." She smiled and Remus breathed a sigh of relief as she started to ask how his work was going.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: 17-19th of January

Chapter Text

Authors: Note: This is a Betaed version of this chapter.

My Beta was away so not able to BETA this chapter before.

Sorry to those hoping for a new chapter but a new chapter will be out very soon as soon as it has been Beta'ed and edited.

* * *

January 17th

The next morning dawned very bright and sharply cold. When Sirius walked into the Great Hall, it was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good football match. The Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw match was today, and the resulting excitement filled the hall with a buzz. Sirius sat down with James and Peter, and slowly a group of his classmates sat down next to them. They settled into the normal pre-match talk, wondering about their chances; all the while, James was staring at his plate playing with his sausages. Sirius, with his expertise developed over many years of being James's best friend, knew what was happening. James was at the scared stage of today's proceedings. Before every football match, James would start out scared and non-responsive, so nervous that he wasn't capable of doing anything; though considering the next stage, Sirius mused, it would be better for James to stay at this stage for as long as possible.

"You've got to eat some breakfast, mate," said Peter.

"I don't want anything," murmured James.

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Marlene.

"I'm not hungry."

Sirius could see that James felt terrible; but in an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field and it would be all over.

"James, you need your strength," insisted Frank Longbottom,"If you're going to beat those Ravenclaws without your strength being up…"

"Thanks, Frank," James mournfully watched Frank pile ketchup on his sausages.

"You know you'll easily beat those Ravenclaws, you've beaten them two years in a row," said Peter.

Sirius groaned, hoping this wasn't going where he thought it would; surely Peter should know James enough not to do exactly what he was doing

"But they're so good, Pete." muttered James.

"Don't sell your team short, James. You did win last year, " said Frank, pausing in shovelling his breakfast down, "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you won again this year."

That was it. Sirius could see what was going to happen and braced himself.

"You know what, Frank," James said, his eyes brightening and his chest swelling. "You're absolutely right."

James had moved to the bragging phase of today's proceeding.

* * *

**(10:14) Wish me luck.**

(10:16) Good luck! What for?

**(10:18) Got a football match against Ravenclaw**

(10:19) How is James feeling?

**(10:20) James has two ways of coping. One is shouting at us until we are in a fighting mood or brag so much that he convinces himself we are going to win. He decided to brag today.**

(10:23) How bad is he being?

**(10:25) I am on his team and his best friend and I am so close to punching him right now**

(10:26) Well, just don't let him talk to the other team and you should be ok.

**(10:32) Noted, have to go. Will text you the result.**

* * *

Remus waited patiently behind the till of the empty shop and was glad when the bell rang signalling Alice coming in for her shift.

"Hi, Alice."

"Hi, Remus. Any tricky customers?" She asked, clipping her name tag on as she made her way behind the counter.

"I had one old lady flirting with me again but otherwise I'm fine." He said, picking up his bag from behind the counter. "Talking about flirting," She added, her eyes lighting up, "What happened to that boy who used to hang around here?"

"It was nothing like that, he's just a friend," said Remus gruffly. He fervently hoped that Alice never teamed up with Lily to tease him about Sirius.

"I would quite like a friend like that," She grinned, "He was cute."

"I've only seen him for a few seconds so I wouldn't know." He admitted, and he could see Alice's eyes widen.

"What?" She asked, staring at Remus.

"You have customers to attend to Alice." He said, flashing a smile back at Alice and walking out towards the door.

"Fine, but you're telling me next time we have shift together." She shouted back at him when he made his way out of the door.

Remus didn't reply, preferring not to make any promises to Alice. He trudged down the street and thinking of Sirius, Remus smiled and pulled out his phone.

* * *

(14:05) How did the match go?

**(14:07) What do you think happened? We absolutely demolished them!**

(14:11) Here I was thinking you were the modest one.

**(14:16) Remus allow me a little bragging. I did score TWO goals!**

(14: 18) Well done.

**(14:19) Thanks.**

(14:21) : So is James worse than you at the moment?

**(14:22) No he's just smiling to himself I think he's in disbelief.**

(14:26) He does know it's just a football match.

**(14: 28) Let us have one day of glory Remus.**

( 14:29) Fine, go and celebrate. You guys seem to deserve it after running on that field for over an hour. It seems tiring to say the least.

**(14:30) I will take that as your way of saying a compliment Remus.**

(14:32) You should.

* * *

January 18th

"Remus," Molly called from his doorway.

"Yes?" He sat up on his bed and lifted his head from the book he was reading, and Molly walked in and closed the door.

"Can you please go and talk to Dean? He's in his room on his own and he seems like he needs company, it's his first day. I would go myself but I think he's had enough of grownups for the moment."

"I don't know what help I'll be, but of course I'll try and talk to him." He answered, raising himself from the bed.

"Thank you, Remus," She said gratefully.

They exited the room together, Molly making her way downstairs and Remus continuing down the upstairs corridor to the door at the end in which the new boy resided. He knocked on the door.

"May I come in, Dean?"

"Yes," he heard a little voice mumble from inside the room.

He opened the door and saw the boy slouched on his bed. He had puffy red eyes, which Remus had seen all too much on the new arrivals here. He had heard about Dean from everyone at the breakfast table today. Dean's mother had died from cancer just over a year ago, leaving Dean's father to look after Dean on his own. The man hadn't been able to cope and had left, though not before ringing the police to tell them that Dean was on his own. Now the 6 year old boy was sat here in a strange new place without his mother or father.

"Hi Dean, I'm Remus." He said, making his way into the room.

"I shouldn't be here. My dad is coming back." Dean insisted. Remus could tell what this was. This was a mantra; say something enough and you start to believe it.

"Possibly," he said cautiously, knowing not to correct the boy, "But until he does, Molly will look after you. She's really nice you'll like her once you get to know her."

"She seems nice, but my dad will come." He said this to himself quietly and tears began to roll down the boy's cheeks. All Remus could do was sit on the bed beside him and pat Dean on the back in an attempt to comfort him. He turned his head, looking at the boy's possessions that had been moved into the room, and saw the football lying on the floor.

"Do you like football?"

Dean nodded slowly. "My dad got it for me."

"My friend plays football; his team won a match yesterday."

"Did he score a goal?" The boy raised his eyes to meet Remus' for the first time.

"Yep, he told me he scored two goals," He said, smiling down at Dean.

"Really?"

"Yep," Remus thought for a moment and then continued, "There's a garden outside... I won't say I'm any good at playing but we could go out and play with your football - until your father comes, of course."

Dean nodded and stood up, and Remus could see the faintest glimpse of a smile. Remus knew that one smile didn't mean that everything was fixed for Dean but it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

**(16: 43) Hi, Lily. I wanted to to apologise for what I was like a couple of days ago."**

(17:01) Well, at least you apologised Potter. That is one mark in you favour.

**(17:05) Thanks, how is your day?**

(17:06) Draining, we had a new kid arrive at the foster home today.

**(17:08) Really? Is he alright?**

(17: 10) He doesn't really understand. He's only six.

**(17: 13) Sheesh, poor guy. Must be hard for him.**

(17:15) Yeah, Remus is being good and playing football with him.

**(17: 16) That is good, sometimes the simple things can help heal people.**

(17: 18) Yeah, but it takes time, it always does for anyone who comes here.

**(17:19) Was it like that for you?**

(17:22) It took me a bit of time to get used to it yeah.

**(17:22) Sorry I didn't mean to pry.**

(17:24) It's fine. I just don't like to talk about my past. I find it easier just to look forward.

**(17:25) I get that.**

(17: 28) I got to go, Remus wants me to join him playing football so they can actually have a goal keeper. Thanks for the talk James.

**(17:29) Anytime, Lily.**

* * *

19th of January

Remus and Lily were in the middle of watching the first Hobbit film and Remus was just wondering how much Martin Freeman must have hated wearing that bloody wig for the entirety of shooting the film when Lily cleared her throat to speak.

"James spoke to me yesterday."

"You didn't tell me," he cringed, looking at Lily, "I'm sorry if he was an idiot again." He wondered what James had done this time when speaking to Lily.

"No, it's fine." She paused, and Remus held his breath. "He was actually nice."

"Well that's good," He said, turning his face back to the screen, but he felt lighter as he bit down a grin. It seemed like James was finally listening to him.


	16. Chapter 16: 20th -25th of January

Chapter 16: 20th -25th of January

* * *

Author's note: Thank you once more to my Beta/editor croatoanmary who did a brilliant job with this chapter. If you have any feedback you wish to give me feel free to comment/review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

20th of January

Lily raised an eyebrow in mild confusion as Remus stormed into her room and began pacing the length of it. He turned, looking at Lily, who was watching him, puzzled at his sudden burst into the room.

"I can't stand it anymore, Lily!" Remus shouted.

"What?" Lily's confusion was evident on her face as she put her laptop down, which had been balanced on her crossed legs.

"A-levels, I just can't cope, Lily!" He said, continuing his fast pacing of Lily's room.

"At least you don't have to go to the actual classes." Lily complained. Remus sighed in exasperation at the fact that she just didn't get it.

"That's the point. Why did Molly decide to have me home schooled? At this level, how am I supposed to know what I'm doing?" He said, finally stopping to look at Lily, who was staring at him with a mixture of concern and amusement.

"You know why, and if I remember correctly, you were very thankful when she decided to have you home schooled. You have Sinistra every other day and you have all the textbooks you could want, you'll be fine, Remus."

"It's not enough. I'm still going to fail." He grumbled, belly flopping onto the bed next to Lily.

"Then ask Molly for more contact hours," she said, ruffling his hair as he lay there staring into space. Since they'd been nine, she'd had an odd fascination with his hair.

"She won't be able to. She's only just able to afford it at the moment."

"Tell me what it is that's really bothering you."

There it was. Lily had always had a talent for seeing through his diversion tactic. When Remus was upset but didn't want to talk about what was wrong, he would say he was upset about something else. This worked on everyone else except Lily. He took a deep breath before he continued.

"Lily, it's going to be hard enough to get into Uni and get a decent job being a foster child and with my… history. You know how hard it was to even get the Hotel Chocolate job. I need to get good grades and get into a good Uni so they overlook all the negatives."

"What about writing? You don't need good grades and to be employed to be a writer."

He sighed. While Remus did want to be a writer, he had to be realistic.

"Come on, Lily. It takes a miracle for someone to get published, let alone make any money from it."

"You never know what's going to happen, Remus, and if any one of us is going to make something of themselves, it's going to be you." She nudged him playfully, and he felt a smile start to make an appearance on his face. Lily was always able to cheer him up.

"I don't know, Lily."

"We are going to go for a walk and I am going to cheer you up." With that, she grabbed his hand and marched him out of the room.

* * *

**(16:21) Hi, how r u doing today?**

_(16:25) Having a freakout._

**(16:27)?**

_(16:28) Just freaking out about exams._

**(16:30)Just think how good it will be when you get into Uni.**

_(16:31) if I get into Uni._

**(16:32) You will.**

_(16:34) You and Lily seem very confident in that fact._

**(16:36) Well its good someone is speaking sense into your brain.**

(_16:38) Lily is good at doing that._

**(16: 40) She'll do a world of good for James.**

_(16:41) Have to go shopping for supper. Talk soon._

* * *

21st of January

Remus was in the kitchen waiting for Dean to come and play football. He had promised the little boy another game. He had work that he wanted to do, but he felt with all the boy was going through that he needed someone to cheer him up.

"So, what's this I've been hearing about you and your new friend, Lupin?" Remus turned around and saw a tall boy with greasy, black hair and a hook nose lounging against the door frame. Whatever could be said about Snape, his style and flair for dramatics couldn't be refuted.

"I would beg you, Severus, please do keep your abnormally large nose out of my business." Of course, he would know about Sirius. One of the downfalls of living in a place like this was that nobody's secrets and privacy were respected. Nobody's.

"Touchy, no need to be defensive." He sauntered into the room towards Remus. He had tried to avoid him since his break up with Lily, but it looked like he had no choice.

"What do you want?" Remus asked. The more direct he was, the sooner this encounter with Snape would be over.

"I want you to talk to Lily," Snape muttered, and Remus noted the pleading look in his eyes

"And say what?"

"To ask her to give me another chance. I know I made a mistake, but -" Remus laughed internally at the way Snape casually swept aside what he had done.

"You made your choice, Snape. You decided you preferred being the tough guy and hanging around with your gang to being with Lily."

"I made a mistake-"

"You've _mugged_ people. Lily saw you on the street. You and your little friends terrified people and stole from them. Do you think you would even care if it hadn't been for Lily?" He looked at Snape, wondering the answer to his own question.

"Yeah, of course."

"Liar. We have 6 months here, Snape, and then we go our separate ways. So stay away from her. You're toxic." Remus turned his back, shaking his head. He would find Dean himself.

"Says the most messed up person in here." Snape called and Remus whirled around, anger coursing through him as Snape continued. "You judge me after what you've done in the past. When you're the one who goes to Pomfrey, when you're the one who disappears every month and pretends nothing happens. Like you aren't as messed up and crazy as the rest of us."

Remus' voice quivered with rage. "How -how _dare_ you. I… I am getting b-better. You just keep making the same mistakes."

"Oh, really." Snape's lip curled. "All I see is a scared little boy afraid of Greyback." Remus legs almost buckled, and he clung to the table next to him for support, his grip white-knuckled. Snape smirked at the reaction.

"Pathetic, Lupin, Does this Sirius know about everything that has happened in the past."

"You wouldn't dare." Remus whispered shakily, trying to regain his composure after the shock of hearing Greyback's name. He tried to steady himself, to will away the fear that was trying to take over him. His heart was racing, his breathing shallow and panicked and he felt terror blur his thoughts as the image of a burly teenager with a wolfish grin flitted across his mind, as he saw a flash of darkness and felt -

No, **no**. No. **Breathe**. Think of something else.

He thought of Sirius looking at him in disgust, thought of the knowledge that Snape was blackmailing him. The fear rose again, sharp and thick. Sirius would stop being his friend and he would alone.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Snape drawled, watching Remus' obvious discomfort as his eyes widened and his hands twisted together.

"Yes, you wouldn't, it's an empty threat, Snape." Remus turned to see Bill entering the room. "Sorry, couldn't help listening in." He said in mock apology as he glanced between them. "Anyway, I wouldn't even think of doing what you're threatening to do, Snape. Because if you _did_ say anything, anything at all… What would Lily think? You sure as hell wouldn't get back with her then."

Snape looked wounded. Remus almost saw a flash of the boy he used to be. Before he'd met the friends that had led him so astray. Perhaps Remus and he weren't so different in that regard.

"Now go, Snape," Bill said firmly, gesturing to the door, "before I tell Molly about any of this."

Snape swept out of the room, leaving Bill and Remus and the ghost of Greyback's memory tearing at the inside of Remus's head.

* * *

_(17:23) Why do Good people turn bad?_

(**17:25) Do you want the simple or Profound answer?**

_(17:27) Profound. I want to see if you can manage it._

**(17:29) The world isn't split into good people and bad people. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are.**

_(17:30) Wow you really managed to be profound._

**_(17:32) I know, I'm not just a pretty face._ **

_(17:33): It seems so._

**(17:34): Remus did you just admit I had a pretty face.**

_(17:35): It seems so._

**(17:37): Ok, getting back to topic. Who are we talking about?**

_(17:38)_ _: Just thinking about Lily's Ex._

**(17:40): Right…**

_(17:42)_ _: He was nice, well not nice sometimes he was a bit grumpy but he was alright. He would do anything for Lily. Then he met those people and it all went wrong. _

**(17:44): The people you meet can change you a lot. Use Regulus as an example. He was a nice sweet boy until he let himself get poisoned by my family.**

_(17:46): I need a distraction. Tell me about your family some more. If it's not too insensitive._

**(17:47): I would rather not talk about my family at the moment.**

(17:48): Why

**(17:50): Got a letter from a lawyer today saying I am officially disinherited**

_(17:51): God, I am sorry._

**(17:52): No need its fine. I knew it was coming.**

_(17:54): Doesn't mean it doesn't suck._

**(17:55): They're a poison nest I'm glad I escaped when I did. **

_(17:57): They're still family. Family impacts people in many ways._

**(18:00) They're not my family anymore, James is my family, His parents have been more parents to me than my parents ever have.**

_(18:01): Well at least you have James._

**(18:03): At least you have a family and Lily.**

_(18:04): Me and my family aren't exactly close. I don't want to talk about it._

**(18:06): Alright. But one day you'll have to stop shutting yourself off.**

_(18:07): I'm just cautious._

**(18:09): I know, that's why I won't pry.**

_(18:11) Thanks for that_

**(18:13): I have to go to supper talk later**

* * *

24th January

**James : How r u my dear Remus?**

_Remus: I'm good James. Where is everyone else?_

**James : They have detention. So I need more advice on Lily ?**

_Remus: Really…_

**James: I am lost without you.**

_Remus: Fine… Lily thinks you're self-involved. You need to show that you care about someone other than yourself._

**James: Wow harsh.**

_Remus: No point sugar coating_

**James: Fine, how you would suggest i do that?**

_Remus: I don't know, it has to come from you. It has to be sincere._

**James: Ok, will work on that. What else?**

_Remus: Try and get to know her more. Put an effort in._

**James: Ok, thats easy.**

_Remus: But don't go and interrogate her._

**James: Ok**

_Remus: She's also had a stressful day so please message her tomorrow._

**James: She alright?**

_Remus: Yes, she just needs some rest. Can't really tell you about it._

**James: You two are too secretive.**

_Remus: Sometimes it's needed._

**James: have to go and meet the two idiots as they leave detention.**

_Remus: Talk later then._

* * *

25th of January

**(10:21)Hi Lily **

_(10:22): Hey, James. _

**(10:24): So I was thinking. **

_(10:26): Don't hurt yourself :) _

**(10:28): Hey! Anyway I was thinking that I don't know that much about you. **

_(10:31): Well, I suppose not. _

**(10:33): If our friends are such close friends then I feel like we ought to be friends and get to know each other, **

_(10:35): That sort of makes sense. Fine, ask your questions, James. _

**(10:36) What is your favourite colour? **

_(10:38): Really? Green _

**(10:41): Yes. Dream Job? **

_(10:43): Assassin _

**(10:45) Lily! **

_(10:47): Fine, nurse. _

**(10:49): Wow. Why? **

_(10:51): The clichéd response I am afraid applies here. I want to help people and that is where I feel people need the most help. _

**(10:53): That's really cool. Not at a lot of people think of others like that. **

_(10:540); Thank you. So do I take it your interrogation is over? _

**(10:56): Nope, name of best friend? **

_(10:58) Remus of course. _

**(10:59): Name of boyfriend?  **

_(11:03): Are you serious? _

**(11:05): No, i'm James. Keep up Lily :P **

_(11:07): Next question, James _

**(11:08): What is your worst fear? **

_(11:11): idiotic question. _

**(11:12): It isn't. A person's fear can tell you a lot about a person. **

_(11:14): Fine, since we're trying to get to know each other. What is yours? _

**(11:16): Easy, losing my friends or family. **

_(11:18): That seems pre-prepared. _

**(11:19): When I was young my granddad died. Normal thing I know. But it made me think how everyone we love eventually goes or dies. I'm terrified of losing a friend. I think I'd rather die myself than see Sirius dead. Can we go back to questioning you? **

(11:21): No, I'm not letting you off the hook with just one answer. 

**(11:23): Fine **

_(11:25): Favourite colour _

**(11:26): Red **

_(11:28): Dream job. _

**(11:30): police officer **

_(11:31): Really, why? _

**(11:32): Same reason as you. That's where I feel like I could help the most. **

_(11:33): Name of best friend? _

**(11:36): Sirius. **

_(11:38): Name of boyfriend? _

**(11:39): Lily. I'm not gay. **

_(11:40): You don't need to hide anything from me, James. :P This task is about getting to know each other. _

**(11:42): Well at least you're friends enough now that you can joke with me. **

_(11:44): I suppose I am. I have to go James, talk later. _

**(11:45): Bye Lily **


	17. Chapter 17:2nd of february-22nd of febru

Authors note: a few of the scenes are adapted from scenes in the harry potter books. I take this time to say that Harry Potter is the property of Jk rowling and that this is for pure entertainment value.

* * *

2nd of February

They had decided to visit Hagrid and check on Scabbers during a free period. At five to three, they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front James knocked, they heard the familiar frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks.

Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang- back."Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous Black boarhound. There was only one room inside. A copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. "Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Peter and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was not nearly as fierce as he looked.

They set into the familiar easy conversation at the edge of the fireside, and talk turned to Scabbers.

"What do you plan to do with them once they're born?" inquired James, peeking at the sleeping rat nestled in the cage.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library – Rat Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. After six weeks they'll be able to be sold. It's up to Peter after that."

"I can't take them home. Mum and Dad will kill me if I bring rat babies home." Peter said anxiously.

"I might take 'em then." Hagrid said thoughtfully.

"Hagrid, you live in a school house, it's against school regulations! What if health inspectors find out there's rat infestation?" James exclaimed.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire. So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was planning to hide a rat colony in his hut.

* * *

3rd of January.

It was an ordinary breakfast, Sirius wondering how he was going to get away with not doing his homework for McGonagall. He watched as a young boy bounded along to Peter and passed him a note. Peter opened it and a wide smile appeared on his face.

"What is it, Pete?" James asked. Peter passed the note over to James, and James picked it up and read it, a grin spreading slowly across his face.

"Oh, Sirius, brace yourself," James grinned wickedly.

Sirius took the note and instantly recognised Hagrid's messy scrawl.

He had written only two words.

**They're here.**

"Oh no," Sirius groaned, putting the note down.

"We can skip McGonagall's lesson and go straight to see Hagrid." Peter suggested. Sirius could see the excitement etched across his face.

"Why would we do that?" Sirius muttered. " Why can't you just go and visit later after class?"

"Come on, Sirius. I want to check if Scabbers is alright!" Peter whined, turning puppy dog eyes at Sirius. Sirius turned away from Peter and pretended to be very interested in his cereal.

"Hagrid would have said if Scabbers wasn't okay." He eventually reasoned.

"I still want to see them." Peter said stubbornly, resorting to full on whining.

"I am not going to get detention for a rat." Sirius said firmly. And he was not going to get into trouble with McGonagall just because Peter wanted to see some rats.

"What do you say, James?" Peter turned hopefully to James, who had previously been ignoring his two friends.

"Sorry, Pete, but I agree with Sirius. We can go first break. And Sirius'll come with us."

"Why do I need to come?" Sirius countered immediately. He really didn't want to have to go. It would freak him out even more than he was when it was just Scabbers.

"Because I could use some cheering up and your face when you see the rat babies will do that." James said as if bored with the conversation and took to looking around the room for some other source of amusement.

"What if I say no." Sirius said stubbornly. He would fight James on this if he needed to.

"Then I will come up with some imaginative way to punish you. Possibly by planting one of the babies in your bedding."

"You wouldn't." Sirius glared.

"Wouldn't I?" James turned to Sirius and smiled that mischievous smile at him and Sirius, with a sinking feeling, knew that he would just have to suffer

When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their bags in their lockers and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

"Come an' see!" He ushered them inside.

The cage was lying on the table. There was Scabbers sleeping on her side. Something was wriggling underneath her. From what Sirius could see, they looked like bright pink, fleshy bags.

They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched.

"Ain't they beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out finger and slipped it through the cage to stroke a finger along Scabbers' side.

"Bless her, what a good mommy!" said Hagrid.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, sighed, and watched as Hagrid and Peter took turns in cooing over the cage. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Sirius: Remus! The demons have arrived!**

**Sirius: Remus!**

**Sirius: Why is it that whenever I want to rant about small mammals you are never here for me.**

**Sirius: Remus that really shows something about our friendship.**

**Sirius: That you can stand me most of the time but when it comes to small mammals you draw the line.**

* * *

4TH of February

_(12:23): Sorry I wasn't there for the birth. How's the proud mother? My aunt was sick, had to go look after her._

**(13:12): When you say the mother do you mean Scabbers, Hagrid or Pete? Because with how they've been acting I seriously can't tell which is supposed to be the mother. Is she ok?**

_(13:17): Hahaha must be painful to watch. She's fine, she gets ill from time to time. She gets by._

**(13:18): It was VERY which is why I wanted to moan to you. Plus they are horrific they are little bags full of pink flesh. At least she has you to look after her.**

_(13:19): Why am I the one you have to moan and give vivid details to? Why not James? Can we stop talking about my aunt? I'm stressed out about it a bit, rather not think about it._

**(13:22): Because my dear Remus. Because James has already suffered the pain I have while I get to transfer every vivid detail towards you and make you suffer. It's therapeutic. Be grateful i wasn't at the birth.**

_(13:23): Well then I would just ignore you and stop being your friend_.

**13:25): Well then you are a very cruel man Remus Lupin.**

_(13:26): Not really, for in this hypothetical situation, you made me visualise a rat birth in unbearable detail. You should be grateful I didn't file a lawsuit._

**(13:28): You win this time Lupin.**

* * *

They had spent the evening in the common room, and Sirius and James were in the best seats by the fire once nearly everyone else had gone to bed. James was working on a very long essay; he had already filled two and a half roll pages, which were precariously balanced at the edge of the table, ready to fall off. Sirius was lying on the hearthrug, trying to finish his History homework.

"What's wrong?" James sighed, breaking the silence that had engulfed them. Sirius had been quiet since his conversation with Remus, and it seemed like James had noticed.

"Nothing. Why?" Sirius pretended to go over a question he had answered, to act like he was his usual self.

"Look, mate, I know you well enough to know that something is wrong." Sirius looked up and saw that James had finished his essay and was staring intently at him. He fiddled with his pen for a moment, wondering what to tell James, then eventually settled for the truth.

"I'm worried about Remus."

"Why?" Sirius sighed at the interrogative tone in James' voice, knowing he would have to explain further.

"He didn't reply to me the other night, then he replied the next day saying that his aunt was sick." Sirius looked at James to see how he would react. For a second, he could have sworn that a look of surprise had crossed his face, but it was soon replaced by a look of general interest.

"So?"

"So, he seemed stressed and upset. I don't know what to do."

James' smile was sympathetic as he leaned forward. "All you can do is be a friend and listen."

Sirius knew this was true, but he wished he could do more. For some reason, with Remus, he had a desire to make everything in Remus' life better. But things like that were beyond Sirius' power; it wasn't as if he could make Remus' aunt better.

"I know, and I'll be there if he wants to talk about it, I just…"

"Good, that's all you can do." James lounged back in the chair and waited for Sirius's response. Sirius tried in his mind to find a way to explain to James how he was worried about Remus, but he couldn't seem to find the words.

"I still… I still care and worry, though." He settled for, and saw a gleam and knew the conversation that was going to happen now. He hated that James felt the need to constantly bring up the topic.

"Why is that?" James inquired, acting nonchalant.

"Because he's my friend, you idiot." Sirius shot vehemently.

"I just think it's cute you have a crush." Sirius stood up. He couldn't deal with this.

"I'm fed up with this argument with you. I'm going for a shower and then bed. When I come back, you're going to have dropped it and you're going to help me with the of homework from today."

Sirius stormed away and made his way to the dormitory staircase.

"Whatever you say. But you can't walk away from your feelings." James called after him.

"I can if I don't have them."

* * *

5th of February.

**(09:20): I had an interesting conversation with Sirius yesterday. **

_(09:23): What about? _

**(09:24): He told me that Remus as an excuse for not replying a couple nights ago said he was at his aunt's. I know that's a lie so I'm wondering why Remus would lie to Sirius. **

_(09:26): He had his reasons. _

**(09:29): What's going on Lily? **

_(09:31): I can't tell you. _

**(09: 33): At least tell me that it won't hurt Sirius. **

_(09:35): Depend on whether Sirius is a judgmental Idiot. _

**(09:36): Well he is an idiot. But he's never judgemental. **

_(09:38): Well, then everything should be okay. _

**(09:40) I'm sorry, but I had to ask. **

_(09:43): I know. I get it. I'd do the same for Remus. _

* * *

11th of January

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. Overhead and all around came the elephantine sounds of hundreds of students on the move.

"Black, please see me in my office." McGonagall called as the students made their way to the door after the lesson.

"See you later, mate. " James smirked as he walked away with Peter.

Professor McGonagall led the way to her office looking grim and slightly harassed. Sirius walked behind her slowly, wondering what the problem was. He had handed in his homework and had behaved in class, he didn't think there was anything he could be in trouble for, yet his nerves... He mentally slapped himself. McGonagall was fine really, she was a cat with no claws. She did seem threatening sometimes but essentially, was completely harmless. He repeated this to himself as he follow her towards her office and she stopped outside the door.

"Come in, Black." She gestured, opening the door for him. She followed him into her study, the door closing automatically behind her.

"Well?" Professor McGonagall rounded on him. "Is it true?"

"Is - is what true?" Sirius asked, slightly alarmed.

"Is it true that your parents have reached a new level of stupidity?"

Oh. So it was about this. He should have expected this. None of the teachers had spoken to him about the disinheritance except Dumbledore.

"I didn't think that was possible," Sirius muttered, hoping she would realise he didn't want to talk about it.

"Neither did I."

A moment of heavy silence filled the room. Sirius savoured it, knowing what kind of questions she would ask once she broke the silence. He really didn't want to repeat this conversation. He'd it with James, Remus, Dumbledore, even Peter. He didn't need another pity party, but he knew it was coming.

"They disinherited you?" Her customary straightforwardness, in these circumstances, felt like an ice stake being plunged into him.

"Yes." Professor McGonagall sat down behind her desk and sighed, watching Sirius closely. "Have a biscuit, Black." Gesturing towards a tartan tin lying on top of one of the piles of papers on her desk, she added "And sit down."

"Don't mind if I do, Minnie." He sank into a chair opposite her and helped himself to a ginger biscuit. He tried to inject himself with his customary liveliness, but it was painfully forced.

"I would rather not be forced to give you detention given the circumstances. Please refrain from calling me by that ridiculous nickname." McGonagall responded, her customary scowl slashing across her face.

"I think considering the circumstances, I would rather not be called Black." He countered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Black. That is your name. Unless you are planning to change it, it is the name you are stuck with."

"Very nice, professor. A great amount of sympathy." He quipped, trying to not show the emotional wound that had been inflicted.

The silence crept over them again.

"As your head of house, I am here if you need to talk about anything." Sirius swallowed his mouthful of ginger newt and stared at her. Her tone of voice was not at all what he was used to It was not brisk, crisp and stern; it was low and anxious and somehow much more human than usual. He knew she cared in her own way.

"Nothing much to talk about." He shrugged. "They don't like me, I don't like them. They don't want me as part of their family, I don't want to be part of their family."

"As I said, they have reached new levels of idiocy." She smiled faintly, and Sirius knew it was her way of saying that he was better off without them.

"Clearly."

"I just wanted you to know that I would listen to you." There was a warmth and genuine sincerity behind her words, and he shifted in his chair.

"Thanks, professor. I appreciate that." Sirius rose from his chair, sensing the meeting drawing to a close. He had reached for the door when Professor McGonagall called out. "Sirius."

"Yes?" He turned, hand still on the door.

"It's not your fault." Her tone was quiet and sympathetic, but firm.

"I know." It was all he could say before exiting the office, pulling the door closed behind him.

* * *

14th of February

"The Slytherins aren't playing!" James shouted, storming into the changing room, livid. "Flint's just been to see me, we're playing Hufflepuff instead."

Sirius hadn't seen James all day, due to the fact that he and Peter had decided to go and see Hagrid. Sirius had also conveniently left a pile of homework until the last moment and had gone to the library to complete it, so the news the that the football match scheduled this time next week was no longer Gryffindor vs Slytherin was a shock.

"What?" The rest of the team chorused, confusion and anger ringing out.

"Due to injures and having no substitutes, they're saying they can't play." James ground his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances."

There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as James spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.

"There's nothing wrong with them!" Sirius spat furiously. "They're faking it!"

Sirius watched James pace up and down the changing room. "I know that, but we can't prove it." James said bitterly. "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain, Amos Diggory."

"I don't know why you're worried, James, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, we scored the first goal in about five minutes, remember?" said Fabian Prewett.

This did not seem to satisfy James. "We were playing in completely different conditions!" James shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent captain! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!" Sirius felt a full-on long-winded speech coming on and felt the need to intercept James before he built a head full of steam.

"James, calm down! We're taking Hufflepuffs very seriously. Seriously." He grinned as the rest of the team groaned at the pun, but it was worth it to see a small smile twitch on James' face.

"It's time to go." James announced, and the team set off to practice.

* * *

16th of February.

_Remus: How're things going?_

**Sirius: Like hell.**

_Remus: ?_

**Sirius: It's pouring rain and we were supposed to have a match next month and instead its next week and James is going mental.**

_Remus: Why so soon?_

**Sirius: It was supposed to be another team but they have injuries and no substitutes so we have to play instead. **

_Remus: Oh that sucks._

**Sirius: I know! James is making us have practice for an hour every night.**

_Remus: So I take it James is not coping?_

**Sirius: Let's just say that I don't want to have to go to prison for killing him. Which is what is going to happen if he forces me to go out again to practice in the pouring rain.**

**Remus: If you did I would post bail.**

_Sirius: Oh please you would leave me to rot :P in this hypothetical situation I have killed a person._

**Remus: True. Well, I would be very sad.**

_Sirius: That's more like it. I have to go and have a shower and put my gym clothes in the laundry after ruining them in the rain._

**Remus: See ya.**

* * *

22ND Of February

The noise of the storm in the Great Hall was even louder than in the dorm. Sirius, Peter, and James had barely been able to sleep due to the raging thunder and torrents of rain lashing at their windows. As Sirius trudged down to breakfast, he knew better than to think the match would be cancelled. Football matches weren't called off for trifles like thunderstorms. Nevertheless, he was starting to feel very apprehensive.

He revived his spirits a bit over a large bowl of porridge, and by the time he'd started on toast, the rest of the team had turned up.

"It's going to be a tough one," said James, who wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, James," said Gideon, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

But it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of football that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the field with umbrellas and ponchos and rain-repellant hats and scarves.

They went into the changing room, got dressed, and waited for James's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him.

The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder.

The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at James, but James looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. Sirius saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, "On my Whistle." Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant, and they were off.

* * *

February 23rd.

_(16:23): How did the match go?_

**(16:25): We lost.**

_(16:27): Ouch. How is James coping?_

**(16:29): It's been an hour and he's still in the showers. We think he's trying to drown himself.**

_(16:31): Sheesh that bad?_

**(16:33): Yep. It was our last match and it went awful.**

_(16:35): Wait so it's all over?_

**(16:36): Well we could still win the tournament. If Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw since we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Which is quite possible, Ravenclaw is too good for them to win against. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff then it could all go to shit.**

_(16:38): So you could win the whole tournament without having to even win another match?_

**(16:39): Yeah it would be a bit anticlimactic.**

_(16:41): Bet it means a lot to James._

**(16:42) He's determined to win while he's captain, yeah**

_(16:45): Which means this year._

**(16:46) Yeah, he became the captain this year. He promptly caught Captain Fever.**

_(16:48): Captain fever?_

**(16:50): The disease in which all Gryffindor captains go insane.**

_(16:53): Ahh, that sounds incurable to me._

**(16:55) Yep, not sure whether it's fatal. If it is, please come to the funeral with me. **

_(16:56): Will do. Have to go to work now, talk later._


	18. Chapter 18:25th of February-2nd of March

Authors note: Here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it. Again thankyou to my Beta reader/editor Croatoanmary. Who helps massively in shaping these chapter. Feel free to leave a review/comment it lovely to have the readers opinion on the story

* * *

25 th of February

James: Remus we need your opinion!

Remus: Let me guess, something about Lily

Sirius: No, this is more serious than James's crush.

Remus: Let me guess, because you're always Sirius?

Sirius: No… Though that's a good one!

James: What Sirius is trying to say is that this is important in a different way.

Sirius: Yes

Peter: Guys it's nothing, you don't need to talk to Remus about this

James: It IS important Pete, and we need to talk to someone rational so we don't get in over our heads. If Remus wasn't here to discuss, Sirius would probably already be in a fistfight with them.

Remus: Can someone tell me what's going on?

Sirius: Peter is getting bullied.

Remus: By who?

Sirius: By some Slytherins including one of my cousins. They're friends of my brother. Luckily he hasn't done it yet otherwise I would have to have a nice chat with my dear brother.

Peter: It's fine honestly, it's nothing I can't handle.

James: You're our friend Pete. We have every right to go up to those bullies and confront them.

Sirius: This is why we're coming to you Remus. Pete says if we confront them or tell the teachers it'll just get worse. But we can't just let this go on and somebody needs to tell them it's wrong. Peter said we're allowed to go and ask as long as we talked to someone rational first. You were the first person that comes to mind.

Remus: Hmm I need to think. Peter, is it verbal abuse or do they physically hurt you?

Peter: They only say stuff.

Remus: Then I'm inclined to agree with Peter. If you tell the teacher or confront them, they're bound to retaliate. If it was physical it would be different, teachers would have reason to suspend them.

Sirius: Sooo you expect us to sit back and do nothing.

Remus: No, I didn't say that. You should try and make sure Peter isn't on his own, that he's only alone if it's a place the others can't go. In the meantime, I don't think an anonymous prank or two would be too bad as long as you don't get caught.

Sirius: In other words protect him and silent payback?

Remus: Exactly.

Peter: Thanks for making them see sense.

Remus: It's fine Peter. Will you be okay?

Peter: Yeah I have these two looking out for me.

Sirius: Our break is over now. Talk later Remus.

Remus: Bye

James: See ya

Peter: Thanks again Remus.

* * *

27 th of February

Remus had been in Lily's room most of the evening helping her with revisions. Remus was lying on the floor beside the bed, idly twisting the edge of the threadbare blanket while Lily sat cross-legged on her bed, eyes narrowed in concentration. They both jumped at the sound of a knock on the door, and Lily frowned but stepped over Remus to open it. Remus could see her shoulders stiffen as the door swung open, and he pushed himself up onto his elbows to peer through the small slit she had cracked the door open to see Snape looking up hurriedly from where he has been twisting his hands together. Snape ignored Remus as he squared his shoulders, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Lily, I need to talk to you." He said firmly.

"Save it, Sev." Lily snarled, pushing the door closed, but before it could click shut, Snape had wedged a foot in, leaning down to meet her eyes.

"Please, Lily, I need you back in my life."

"No, Sev," Lily took a deep breath to steady herself, one hand going to twist a bracelet around her wrist, something Remus knew meant she was upset, and he winced at how painful was for her. "I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even dated you. You with your precious little gang." She stopped, a glare twisting her features as he shifted uncomfortably. "You see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! Big tough bad boys who only care about themselves." There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late, Sev."

He opened his mouth, jaw working furiously for a moment, but closed it without speaking.

Lily's voice was hollow when she next spoke, her arm dropping limply to her side. "I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." She let her eyes drop to where she was toeing at a stain in the floor and didn't meet his eyes.

"No, listen, Lily, I would never hurt you." He pleaded, a hand drifting up as if to reach for her then dropping again as her eyes flashed.

"I saw you mugging that poor girl! She was a girl like me, an innocent! Why should I be any different? You're lucky I stopped you when I did! Otherwise I would've been forced to call the police."

He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look, she turned and made to close the door again. "I thought we were going to be together forever." He said softly.

Lily let go of the door with a sharp exhale, her hair falling to hide her face, and Remus could see her hand trembling before it curled into a clenched fist as she stepped into the doorway, forcing him a step back as she leaned against the frame and looked up into his thin, sallow face. Her voice was a weary sigh. "So did I."

Severus' eyes widened as he spoke quickly. "Look, Lily, I can change and-"

"Prove it." She challenged, meeting his eyes again. "I'm not dating anyone. Probably won't be dating anyone for a long while. If you prove to me you've changed, Sev, I'll take you back." But her voice hardened as she went on, her fist tightening. "But, honestly, I don't think that's going to happen. If you couldn't change when you were going to lose me, then you sure as hell won't change now that you've lost me. If I was that important, you would've changed already." She took a breath, stepping back from the door, her voice level as she continued. "But I promise if you prove you've changed, we can be together again. Like I said, I'm not dating anyone and don't like anyone."

"What about that Potter everyone says you're talking to?" demanded Snape. His colour rose again as he said it, unable, it seemed, to hold in his resentment.

"What's Potter got to do with anything?" Lily asked flatly.

"Everyone here's been saying he's flirting with you."

"Yeah, so what?" Her voice was indignant and her eyes had narrowed as she stepped away from him into the room. "I don't like him. He's just a friend of Remus'."

"Oh yeah, because Remus is known for his good taste in friends." Snape retorted before he could bite back the words, and Remus felt the familiar shame well up inside him, dark and pulsing, and he let himself drop back onto the carpet, squeezing his eyes closed and clenching his fists. What could he say, Remus thought bitterly, savagely. Snape was right, of course he was, he was right _he was right _and Remus - Remus had - _Remus had -_

"How _dare_ you." Remus' eyes flickered open to see Lily had swelled with rage, Snape stepping back hastily with wide eyes. Her bright green eyes were slits and her words were spat knives.

"How _dare_ you use that against Remus. _This_ is why you can never change. There's something twisted and nasty inside you, and I don't know why I didn't see it before." And with that Lily slammed the door. There was a ringing silence in the room as both of them took deep, steadying breaths. Then Lily made her way back across the room, sinking to the floor beside him and pulling up her knees to wrap her arms around them. Her voice was muffled when she tapped him with an ankle and murmured, "You alright?"

Remus nodded tightly, pushing everything down and away. He'd deal with it later. Right now, Lily needed him. "You alright?" He asked softly.

She nodded slowly, blinking too quickly, then climbed back onto her bed. "I'd rather not talk about what just happened." Her voice was still thick with the anger and frustration Remus could still feel rolling off her, so he left it at that, straightening to lean against the bed as they continued their revision from where they had left off.

* * *

1 st of March

"Hey, Remus, how're you doing?" Alice greeted him with a friendly smile as he entered the shop.

"Fine, same old, you?" He glanced around the shop as he rounded the till and dropped his back behind it. It was quiet and empty, but that was to be expected on a Sunday morning shift.

"It's been ages since we had a shift together." Alice beamed up at Remus, and he felt a prickling of suspicion.

"It has been." He replied slowly.

"You know what, I think last time I spoke to you," Alice grinned wickedly, "you were going to tell me what was going on with this Sirius bloke that was stalking you." She had probably been planning this since she had heard they were on this shift together. In fact, Remus wouldn't put it past her to have switched for this Sunday shift just for the opportunity to squeeze the story out of him.

"He wasn't stalking me." Remus deflected.

"Was he skulking about your place of work without your permission?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then I am afraid that is considered stalking," Alice announced brightly.

"Maybe it is a little bit." Remus admitted, smiling at the thought of Sirius hanging around for whole days in this chocolate shop, waiting for Remus to arrive.

"Well, go on, spill the beans." Alice coaxed and Remus sighed. He should've known she wouldn't be diverted.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Remus tried, looking around forlornly, almost wishing for a customer to arrive and force them into work.

"Yes, but I have been here for 3 hours already and I need some kind of entertainment."

Remus laughed. "I'm touched that you find my life so entertaining."

"Stop distracting and spill."

Remus shrugged and gave in, telling Alice the whole story, from him picking up Regulus's phone and starting to talk to Sirius, to James and Lily starting to talk and James rising obsession with Lily, to their accidental forced meeting. The only thing he didn't mention was Peter being bullied, as he felt that was Peter's business. He finished and watched Alice's reaction. She had been silent throughout the whole thing and the only thing he could read on her face was wonder.

"Wow." Her voice was hushed and eyes wide when she came back to her senses.

"What do you mean, wow?"

"Well, it's just so fantastical. It's like… like something out of some romantic novel." This stunned Remus, and he felt like he needed to reaffirm something for Alice. "Except it's between two guys."

She laughed. "Oh shut up, you know what I mean. It's almost like it was fate for you two to be friends!"

"Alice, you know I don't believe in fate." Remus shook his head lightly.

"I know, but still… Then James is trying to woo Lily?"

"He hasn't wooed her yet. It could all fall apart." Remus reminded her.

"But it won't because in this kind of situation it all turns out well." Remus stared at her and wished that he could be so positive.

"This isn't some romance novel Alice."

"I know, I just can't help but feel jealous of those two. I mean, it just so mysterious!"

Remus was glad Lily wasn't here and didn't talk to Alice because she might have had some strong words for her.

"Remus?" Alice was looking down at her hands now, her tone hesitant, and Remus raised an eyebrow. "I know - I know it's weird but do you think that - that James or Sirius could set me up?"

Remus was taken aback for a moment before a slow smile spread across his face. James, playing matchmaker. He would love it. "James would be happy to do that."

"You sure?" Alice asked anxiously.

"Oh yeah, he's the kind of person who would love to play cupid." He grinned as Alice beamed up at him.

"Am I being silly asking you to ask someone you've never even met to set me up?"

"Nah, I just think you're a hopeless romantic and I think you should keep that. Just promise me you won't put too much hope in James's choice." He'd seen Alice heartbroken before, and he definitely didn't want her disappointed or upset by this.

"I won't, I know it's a long shot. But if I don't take risks then nothing will ever happen, right?"

"Sometimes I wish nothing would ever happen." Remus sighed heavily.

"You can't say that. You can't say that you never want anything to happen." Alice looked intensely at Remus as she said this.

"I know. Just... Sometimes it would make life an awful lot easier."

Remus: James

James: Yes, my dear friend?

Remus: I need you to help me with something.

James: Anything.

Remus: Can you set someone up with my friend? Her name is Alice. I'm trusting to find someone suitable for her. She is the sweet, romantic type and really pretty. She wants to talk via text before meeting him. Have anyone suitable? She also happens to work with me so I want no douchebags whatsoever.

James: I'm on it! I have a few ideas: main one being Frank Longbottom, he is a big teddy bear.

Remus: Sorry to put this on you but I thought it would be better to ask you than Sirius.

James: It will be my pleasure to be matchmaker!

Remus: Here is her number- Thanks again James.

James: Remus, do you want me to set you up with somebody?

Remus: No need to worry about me James I don't need a relationship.

James: If you say so. But if you ever do don't hesitate to ask mate.

Remus: I'll keep that in mind James thanks.

* * *

2nd of March

"Hey, Frank."

James had been looking for Frank for most of his lunch break. He would have asked Frank about Alice the night before, but he'd come into the dormitory late, having spent the evening in the library finishing an essay they had all had to do for Slughorn. He'd shaken off Peter and Sirius at lunch and decided to track Frank down, eventually finding him in the library.

"What's up, James?" Frank asked, lifting his head up from the book he was taking notes from.

"I am here to give you an opportunity." James announced, sliding into the chair beside him.

"What kind of opportunity is this?" Frank's voice was wary as he eyes James, but James ignored this and ploughed on.

"An opportunity to set you up with a cute, lovely girl, friend of my mate's." James said simply, scowling when Frank's response was a skeptical frown.

"What mate?" James knew he'd have to be more straightforward if he was going to get Frank's agreement.

"Look, you know I told you about Remus?"

"The guy Sirius met on the phone?"

"Yeah, well he has a friend who wants to be set up. She wants to know the person through text before getting serious. He asked me and you are the lucky man who I decided would be perfect for her." Frank still didn't seem convinced, fidgeting with the edge of his book.

"Look, mate, I'm not sure…" He didn't look at James, his eyes on the table in front of him.

"Come on, there's no downside to this, Frank. If she is a crazy then you don't even have to meet her." James wheedled, but Frank frowned.

"I just… I tend to muck everything up when it comes to girls-" He started.

"Look, you're never going to find the right girl if you don't try." James said firmly.

"I'm - I'm not sure..."

"Look." James slid him a piece of paper with a number written on it. "This is her number. Her name is Alice. Think about it. Text her if you feel like it." He made to stand, grinning when Frank picked up the piece of paper.

"Thanks, James." Frank said, frowning at the paper as if it was a bewildering puzzle.

"I have to go and find Sirius and Peter. I'll see you later, Frank."

"See ya, James."

As he walked from the library, he wondered whether Frank would change his mind. He drummed his fingers against his leg as he walked, considering. If Frank hadn't texted Alice in a week, he'd go on to his next choice. Though, he thought ruefully as he ran a hand through his hair, he wasn't sure who that would be yet. He shook his head with a fresh surge of determination. There was a girl out there who was good enough to be Remus's friend and he was going to be the one to help make her happy.

* * *

5 th of February

Remus pressed himself into the corner, wrapping his arms tightly around himself and closing his eyes as he felt the tremors racing through him. The night was drawing close, and the images were starting to flash before his eyes, in his head, behind him, above him - His eyes snapped open with a gasp and he ground his teeth, his heart racing. He clenched his fists tightly, not looking around as he pushed off the wall, his breathing ragged, shaking his head as if to make the memories, the flashbacks, fall away. Just a little longer, he pleaded in his head, almost bitter at the pathetic begging. Just a little longer now. Just a little bit longer, he just had to go and see Molly. He always went to Molly just before he - No. A little longer. He took an unsteady step, then, jaw working furiously, he headed down the stairs, head down, breathing loud and desperate. Too much space around him, too open, too much noise and sound and people and something was touching him, something, someone was - No. Molly. Downstairs. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he plowed into Snape as he dashed down the stairs, head down. Snape scowled at his muttered apology then moved quickly to block his way. Remus suppressed the urge to raise a hand to his thundering heart, knowing his fingers would betray him and tremble.

"Evening, Lupin." Snape drawled lazily with a smirk.

"Move, Severus." He whispered, fighting to keep his voice even. Snape's eyes drifted to Remus' shoulders, which he could feel shaking, and the smirk widened.

"What if I didn't?" Snape baited him, eyes narrowed at Remus as if he wondered whether he would take the extra step.

But Remus was shaking, was pulsing with terror and frantic energy and whirling emotions and _rage, furious unending rage, _and his voice was low, unwavering, dead. "Don't."

Snape's eyes widened at what he saw in Remus' eyes and he stumbled back, wordlessly letting him pass, and Remus lurched away, thoughts of Snape already cast away as he fought desperately against his mind, as he flinched away from the open doorways and wider halls. Just a little longer. Molly, first. Then - then out. Out into the nightmare that would be this night, that would be every night like this.

* * *

**(20:30) Heyyyy Remus**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: 6th of march-16th of march

Chapter Text

Author's note: Yes it is finally done. I am so sorry for the wait i am afraid it was out of our control in how long it took. Thanks, again to my brilliant Beta/editor Croatoanmary. I really do not deserve her.

Couple of notes for this chapter. One is a trigger warning for rape/sexual abuse. While It is not explicitly mentioned in this chapter from this point onwards it might be mentioned and/or small flashback which will stay as non-descriptive as possible. IT will be dealt with in a compassionate and respectful way. This is just a warning for people going on that there will be dark bits among the fluff and humour.

Second notes that one particular scene is very similar to one in the books and this is just a reminder that the Harry potter books belong to Jk Rowling and that any similarity is meant as a Easter egg for the fans.

Anyway continue to the Fic!

* * *

6th of March

(10:00) Was at Lily's for a sleepover last night. Left my charger by accident. Sorry.

**(10:08) No worries. But Remus, you know if you wanted to… talk to me about anything? You could?**

(10:54) Right okay. Sorry.

**(11:04) No worries. What you doing?**

(11:30) Revising for exams, you?

**(11:34) Procrastinating from doing homework...**

(11:35) Why aren't you doing it?

**(11:36) Because it's homework Remus. I think thats reason enough.**

(11:38) I bet you're one of those people who pass every test without even revising.

**(11:40) … Well revision is just so boring.**

(11:42) Oh, you are infuriating!

**(11:43) And you're not?**

(11:45) In what way am I infuriating?

**(11:47) You just are.**

(11:50) Well, I have to go, talk later.

* * *

Once again, Sirius and James were in the common room's best seats by the fire. Peter had gone to Hagrid's to check on the rats for what seemed like the hundredth time. They had tried to argue that it wasn't safe and that they couldn't look out for him, but Peter had insisted he needed a bit of space since James and Sirius had taken to circling him in the corridors glaring at anyone who glanced at him wrong. It couldn't be said they weren't defensive of their friends. James was currently working on a very long essay; he had already filled two and a half roll pages, which were precariously balanced at the edge of the table, ready to fall off at a breath's touch. Sirius was, as usual, lounging back in his chair on his phone, procrastinating.

"I'm worried about Remus, something is wrong." Sirius announced. James was, of course, the only person who would understand his need to talk about Remus.

"You know, I'm getting a serious sense of déjà vu." James deadpanned without raising his eyes from his essay. "It's almost as if we had this exact conversation the last time I tried to get through a few paragraphs." James frowned at a sentence contemplatively for a moment before crossing it out and scrawling something beside it.

"Look, something odd is going on with Remus." Sirius insisted, shifting in his chair to peer over the table at James, who sighed and put down his pen before rolling his eyes as Sirius knew he would.

"It must be for you not to make a Sirius pun. What's up?"

Sirius took a deep breath and let out all the anxiety that had been building up inside him over the past night. "He didn't reply again the entire day or night yesterday. He said he was at Lily's and forgot his charger. The thing is, I looked at my texts and it's weird. He doesn't reply around the same time every month. He always makes an excuse the morning afterwards, and he never wants me to ask about it. He's hiding something and I don't know what."

A frown flitted over James' face, Sirius only just catching a shadow of it before his expression cleared. "You sure you aren't imagining things, mate? I mean, maybe he was just busy."

"At the same time, every month? Don't be daft, it doesn't make sense." Sirius reasoned.

"What does make sense then?" James countered.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!" Sirius huffed frustratedly.

"What would I know?" James' eyes dropped back to his essay, but Sirius' eyes narrowed. James' voice had wavered in the way it did when he was deflecting. For the first time since he'd begun thinking through the problem this morning, he wondered whether James knew anything. After all, he did talk to Lily.

"I don't know, you talk to Lily a lot, maybe she said something." Sirius suggested, analysing James' face for a reaction.

"She didn't say anything." James said quickly. Sirius felt a pulse of anger in his chest. James was lying. He knew that face, he'd watched that face tell teachers bare faced lies for long enough to know what it meant. James was lying to him.

"You sure?" Sirius asked slowly, giving his friend a chance to come clean even as he felt his rage boiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure." James mumbled, staring down at his paper to avoid Sirius' boring gaze. There he went again. Lying. Sirius let his chair thud down onto all four legs and leaned forward to force eye contact before he sent James a searing glare. His voice was low, almost a growl.

"You. Are. Lying."

James' eyes widened, and he fidgeted nervously with his pen, his voice hesitant. "I'm not lying." There he went again, Sirius fumed. It was like he wasn't even trying to conceal it.

"I know you well enough to know when you're lying, James." Sirius said through gritted teeth. James needed to tell him the truth. James was lying to him and he couldn't understand why.

"I'm not lying, Sirius." Sirius felt his rage spike. Did he think Sirius was an idiot?

"There you go again. Liar, liar pants on fire." Sirius shouted. Why wouldn't he tell Sirius the truth?

"You're not listening to me, I-"

"No, you're not listening to me! I know something is wrong with Remus and I know that you know something about it. What I don't understand is why you're lying to me!"

"For the final time, I'm not lying." Sirius felt his hands shaking with anger. He needed to get out, needed to get away from this. James wanted to lie to him, that was fine. He would find out some other way. And to think he'd thought he could count on James.

"Fine, have it your way." Sirius spat, and letting his chair topple loudly to the ground, he stormed up to the dorm, leaving James by the fire.

* * *

**(20:32) We have a problem.**

(20:34) Why?

**(20:35) Sirius is suspicious about Remus's unexplained absences apparently he pulls the same trick every month? You tell me he isn't trying to hurt Sirius and I trust you I do but it does seem suspicious? He also used the excuse that he went to your house and that he left his charger. This is obviously rubbish considering you live together. Whenever Remus feels he can tell Sirius he lives in the care home then Sirius is going to call bullshit on all of his excuses. This isnt good Lily!**

(20:40) Don't you dare blame Remus

(20:40) There is a reason why Sirius doesn't know, keep that in mind

**(20:41) I know I just don't want this to wreck them**

(20:42) I know

**(20:43) Sirius knows me well enough to know I'm lying**

(20:44) Well then just avoid the topic

**(20:47) You don't know Sirius, he's a persistent bugger**

(20:49) Calm down, stop being such a drama queen

**(20:50) Yes, sir**

(20:51) Don't you sass me, James Potter. Just act calm, don't panic and it'll all be fine.

**(20:53) Ok but if this all blows up I told you it would**

(20:55) Not helping my stress levels James

**(20:57) If you say it'll be fine then it'll be fine.**

(20:59) Good. Now I need to go and tell the children next door to quiet down so I can revise.

* * *

11th of March

Sirius had made it his mission this week to discover what was going on with Remus Lupin. Obviously he couldn't ask Remus, because if he was lying about where he was going and what he was doing then he clearly wasn't going to say what was going on so easily. And somehow it didn't sting too much, Remus hiding this from him, keeping it from him. But James, James was supposed to be his best friend, was supposed to be his brother. And James, lying to him and hiding something, it hurt him more than he cared to admit to himself. He'd been pestering James throughout the week, asking him again and again what was going, on only to be brushed off with James' dull repetitions that he knew nothing.

By Wensday morning, things were getting desperate. Sirius was worried and he was hurt and he was tired of being lied to. He need information. So when James and Peter hurried out of the dormitory to reach the Great Hall before the fudge brownies had run out - a rumour Sirius may or may not have started - Sirius barely waited until the thundering sound of their footsteps faded before diving for James' school bag and fishing through it for James' phone. His heart was racing as he quickly clicked on the conversation with Lily, scrolling up through their latest conversation. He read through the messages, once, twice. The phone dropped through his numb fingers and he sat back and let out a long, slow, shaky exhale. He was reeling, unable to comprehend the messages.

Remus lived in a care home. He didn't have any sick aunt. Lily lived with him. Remus had no family. James had been lying to him just as Sirius had thought. James was actually trying to cover up everything. James .

"And the gall of them, lying in our faces that they didn't just finish gorging on all the brownies that - oi, what you doing with my phone?" James came to a sudden halt in the doorway, and Peter's smile slid from his face as he looked between them. Something icy flooded the pit of Sirius's stomach.

"I just read your messages with Lily." He said emotionlessly, gauging James' reaction.

"How - how many?" James asked, and it was like a punch in Sirius's gut.

"Just your last conversation. Why, is there more you're not telling me?" Sirius' heart was hammering in his ears and everything seemed still, too still, like the brink of a storm.

"Lily seemed to think it was best." James burst out breathlessly. "She thought we ought to wait until Remus told you."

''Right."

James shifted in the doorway as if to take a step into the room, then hesitated. "Yeah, it-"

Sirius' voice hardly shook as he clenched his fist. "Best to have me worry about my friend all week because I don't know what the hell is going on.''

"Well, that's why I didn't tell you partly... If you knew he was lying, you would have been more worried." James reasoned slowly. Sirius felt a great jolt in his guts as though he had just missed a step going down the stairs.

"Didn't work that well, though, did it?" Sirius ground out, doing his utmost to keep his voice even. "Had to find out myself after all, didn't I? Had to find out my friend is in care and has been lying to me." Peter's eyes widened as James closed his eyes briefly, then opened his mouth, eyebrows furrowing, but Sirius wasn't finished, glaring up at the ceiling to avoid James' gaze.

"So why have Lily and Remus been so keen to keep me in the dark?" Sirius asked, still fighting to keep his voice casual. "Did you - er - bother to ask them at all?" He glanced down just in time to see James giving him a look that told him he was behaving just as they had feared he would. It did nothing to improve his temper.

"I told Lily that you ought to know what was going on," James insisted, "I did, mate. But she thought it was important that Remus felt comfortable to tell you on his own terms, at his own time. I don't know what's going on any more than you, Sirius."

"You could still have told me if you wanted to." Sirius said shortly. "You're my best friend and you should have told me. Maybe Remus thinks I can't be trusted."

"Don't be thick." James said, looking highly disconcerted.

"So how come I have to spend the week really worried about him? While you and Lily and Remus keep me in the dark about everything that's going on?" Sirius fumed, the words tumbling over one another in a rush, his voice growing louder with every word. "How come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on?"

"I'm not!" James interrupted quickly. "Lily won't tell me anything about why Remus is lying or why he doesn't reply once a month and or why i have to lie about it, and I don't-"

Before he knew it, Sirius was shouting. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL LIED TO ME AND PRETENDED YOU KNEW NOTHING. YOU STILL KNEW THAT REMUS LIVED IN A CAREHOME. YOU STILL TALKED ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK."

Every bitter resentful thought Sirius had had in the past week was pouring out of him; his frustration at the lack of news, his concern for Remus, the overwhelming hurt that James had known and hadn't told him, the fury that he was talking to Lily and Remus behind his back. All the feelings he was half-ashamed of finally burst their boundaries.

"I HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU ALWAYS AND YOU DECIDED TO TAKE THE SIDE OF SOMEONE YOU'VE KNOWN FOR A FEW MONTHS OVER ME." James was standing there with his mouth half-open, clearly stunned and at a loss for anything to say. "AND HERE I AM WORRYING AND ASKING YOU BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?''

"Sirius, I wanted to tell you, I really did-" James began, his voice pleading now.

"'CANT'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE TOLD ME." And with that, Sirius stormed past James, shouldering his way out of the door before James could say a single word.

* * *

**(18:12) Were in deep shit Lily**

(18:15) What's happened now?

**(18:19) Sirius read our last text conversation**

(18:20) He what!?

**(18:21) He went on my phone when I wasn't there**

**(18:21) He's pretty mad that we kept something this big from him**

_(18:23) Ok, I need to tell Remus before Sirius texts because otherwise everything's going to get a lot worse_

**(18:24) I'm sorry that he found out Lily!**

(18:25) It's ok... I shouldn't have told you in the first place, it wasn't right to put you in a position where you had to lie to Sirius

**(18:26) He'll forgive me eventually, it's the whole Remus Sirius dynamic that needs to be saved**

* * *

"Remus, I need to tell you something." Remus glanced up from his book and was surprised to see Lily shifting uncomfortably in the doorway. He frowned at the anxiety radiating from her.

"What's wrong? Is it Snape?" Remus furrowed his brows.

"No… It's - it's to do with Sirius and James." Remus froze for a second. Something wasn't right. He could see it in the way Lily let her curtain of red hair fall forward to shield her face. A knot formed in his stomach.

"What about them?" Remus asked slowly.

Lily hesitated a moment, looking up at him then back down at her twisted hands before taking a deep breath and speaking in a rush of words. "I told James about the fact we live in a care home and Sirius found out by reading James' text messages."

It was strange how the world could change in so few words. Remus felt his whole body go numb. Lily had told, Lily had told.

"Look, I'm really sorry, Remus!" Lily said shrilly, and beyond the inner blankness that was spreading through his body he could dimly register Lily's panicked voice. "I know I shouldn't have said anything-"

"Did you tell him anything else?" Remus asked hoarsely.

"What?"

"Did you - did you tell James about - about..." Remus couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He felt sick, and he turned to face the window, the bright sky streaming light in. Not the moon, not the moon, not the moon. It was daytime, it was broad daylight and he was here and he was not there, not back there.

"No, of course not! How could you think that I would tell him that, I-" Her voice washed out behind a roaring in his ears as he raised shaking hands to wrap around himself tightly, his eyes still locked on the sky outside his breathing becoming shallow. Lily would never do anything to harm him, Lily would never do anything to harm him. But… But. He'd thought Greyback would never do anything to harm him. He remembered smiling at Greyback, the way Greyback had ruffled his hair. His stomach rolled, his breathing gasping out at the memory, his hands trembling against his face with revulsion. The sky, it was daylight, he wasn't there, no moon. Lily had told, Lily had told. He was a fool. He had always been a fool.

He vaguely noted Lily had stopped talking and was standing near the bed, hands fidgeting with her sleeves. She was sorry, and he knew she was sorry. But… He bit down on his lip, hard, and when he spoke, he winced as his voice wavered and broke.

"You t-told him about us living in a care home. I thought you would l-let me make the decision when to tell them. You know I have… trouble t-trusting people. You knew how this would make me f-feel."

"I am so, so sorry Remus, I-" Lily sniffled, and Remus glanced up to see tears rolling down her cheeks. This was Lily. Lily, who would never hurt him on purpose. But, a voice from the back of his head snarled viciously, you said the same about him. You thought the same about him, and he-

"I would like you to leave the room, please," Remus said, his tone dead and face expressionless, hands clenched at his sides. He wasn't back there, he wasn't back there.

"Remus, you can't-" Lily pleaded.

"I don't want to ask twice." Remus said, staring steadily down at his shaking hands until he heard the door close. Then Remus was left alone, and he let himself fall back onto the covers and curl into a ball. He felt cold, and his shoulders with shaking but he would not cry. That's what you get, trusting people, the voice in his head spat, and he buried his head in his pillow and let himself fall apart.

* * *

12th of March

**(10:30) Remus, I know about how you and Lily live in carehome.**

**(10:31) I don't judge you for that, you know.**

**(10:33) I am upset you didn't tell me and that I had to find out from James's phone.**

**(10:40) Just please reply when you get this.**

* * *

**(11:21) How are things going your side?**

(11:23) Remus isn't talking to me. He's never not spoken to me James even when he wouldn't talk to anyone he would talk to me!

**(11:25) Just give him some time. Sirius is avoiding me too...**

(11:27) Remus is hardly speaking to anyone though, he's worse than he's been in ages, I didn't think he would take this so hard

**(11:30) We'll think of something, we're in this together**

* * *

**16th of March**

(12:20) It's been a few days and Remus is still the same, I'm worried about him

**(12:23) Same on our front**

(12:25) We need to try to talk to them again

(12:26) Yes, I need Remus out of this, he's barely been out of his room

**(12:28) Let's make an agreement to try anything to get them back to normal. Forget trying to set them up we just need them to trust us and each other again**

(12:30) Agreed, we talk to them and report back in an hour

* * *

Sirius was in the library with Frank. The library wasn't his usual lunchtime haunt, but it was a way to avoid going to the common room where James was bound to be, and avoiding James had been a primary focus for the last few days since he'd found out about Remus. Remus hadn't replied to his texts, which only added to the hurt. Was he that distrustful that Remus couldn't tell him? Why did he care this much about a person he'd only met for a brief second and who'd immediately run off? Why had James decided to trust Lily's judgement over Sirius'? He wished he could make himself care less, could make this matter less. He tried to distract himself from these questions, tried to think of other things as he ignored the steady scratch of Frank's quill and turning pages.

He let his head thump down to the desk, depressing thoughts swimming through his mind, then raised his head to find the universe decided to give him a kick in the stomach in the form of his former best friend walking up to their table.

"Sirius, can I talk to you?" James asked cautiously.

Sirius frowned and turned away without responding.

"Just hear him out, dude. It can't do much harm." Frank said reasonably.

"Yeah, listen to Frank." James encouraged. Sirius stared steadily at the bookshelf for a moment longer before sighing. At the end of the day, James had been his best friend, and that didn't just go away.

"Fine, but it better be good. See you in a bit, Frank."

They walked out of the library, Sirius very aware that this was the first time they'd been alone in half a week. James watched him apprehensively, as though he feared Sirius would start shouting again. The sight of James looking so nervous made him feel slightly ashamed.

"Look," James muttered, then shook his head, taking a deep breath and looking Sirius in the eye as he spoke steadily. "'I knew you'd be angry, Sirius. And I really don't blame you, of course. But you've got to understand, it was a tough situation, and-"

'Yeah, I know." Sirius said softly. "It just hurt that you listened to Lily instead of talking to me about it."

"I had to, man, I'm-" James said quickly, as though starting to apologise. But Sirius didn't need an apology. He needed an explanation.

"What's more important than mates, James? Why did you need to lie to me?"

"She's my girlfriend, Sirius." James said quickly, his eyes widening as though he too was surprised. Sirius froze. Of all the explanations and excuses he'd been expecting, that certainly hadn't been one.

"She - you - she - what?!"

"The only reason she told me was because she was telling me more about her life." James' tone was calm in an obvious an attempt to placate Sirius, but Sirius was too stunned to care.

"So not only did you lie to me about Remus, but you didn't tell me you had a bloody girlfriend!" Sirius stated incredulously.

"She wants to take it slow and keep it quiet. Her last relationship went bad so she wanted to keep this between us." Sirius opened and closed his mouth, wordless. He couldn't wrap his head around this.

"But I looked at your texts! There was no relationship talk!" Sirius said in disbelief.

"You saw one conversation when we were stressed and panicking." James explained.

"I'm supposed to just believe this?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you are. Because it's the truth." James said plainly.

"I - Well… Fine. All right. But… But you still should have told me." Sirius said firmly.

"I know. We handled it badly."

Sirius could see James was sorry for having lied to him. It made more sense now, and somehow, discovering James had been covering up a secret of his own made it seem much less a betrayal than covering someone else's. And Sirius could understand him wanting to keep his girlfriend's secrets.

"Remus hasn't replied to any of my texts." He murmured, confronting the other issue at hand.

James nodded sympathetically. "He's been taking it hard as well. He hasn't spoken to Lily at all."

Sirius was taken aback. He must be really upset if he wasn't talking to Lily. Sirius needed to do something, needed to make this better somehow. He just didn't know how.

"He didn't know about you two dating either?"

"No. No, he didn't know either. But Lily's going to tell him. Wonder how that'll go down." James smiled tentatively at him, and for the first time in the last few days, Sirius smiled back.

* * *

It had been many months since Remus could remember feeling this bad. He couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal. Lily had told James where they lived. Lily had known he was taking this at his own pace and yet she'd still carried on doing that. After everything that had happened, she had decided to do that to him. He had trusted her, he had thought he could trust her.

Nobody could be trusted. Nobody. Not even Lily.

He could feel himself detaching, distancing. He knew he was separating himself from the others, from anyone that could help, but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't help flinching when any of them touched him. He knew it wasn't their hands he was feeling, knew it was-

He had overheard Molly and Pomfrey talking about him, worrying he was getting worse. He was sure they'd already asked Lily what happened. He wondered bleakly whether she'd told Molly the truth. Molly wouldn't expect Lily to do this, he allowed himself to think bitterly. Molly hadn't expected a lot of things, Molly hadn't expected - He turned and stared out the window. The sky was a light grey, bright and open and moonless. Remus wasn't there, he wasn't back there.

He asked himself over and over whether he thought Lily had told James about Greyback. He could never answer that question, not even to himself.

Then there was Sirius. He'd ignored the messages Sirius had sent. He didn't know what to do. Trust Sirius, don't trust Sirius, how, how to trust Sirius. How to trust anyone. So he just… left it. That would summarise his general attitude to life, he thought darkly. He just left it.

Remus felt like all his coping strategies had fallen to the waysides as his mind went into replay over the next few days. He'd been dealing, had been okay, had been alright and it wasn't the moon, wasn't even close to the moon yet. But he had so many hours alone, and anxiety was wearing his concentration to near nothing. He was glancing up at the sky so often he was getting a crick in his neck, but every time he glanced down at his book he saw flashes of Fen's vicious grin, his low laugh and his hands that - he shook his head furiously as he glared at the sky, shoulders shaking with self-loathing and disgust. He startled violently at the sound of a timid knock at the door, uncurling carefully and taking a deep breath before walking to the door, leaning against the wall in his exhaustion. It was just like months ago, the emotional void draining him. He cracked the door open and saw Lily standing there, shadows under her eyes and her eyes wide and pleading. He felt a wave of weariness sweep over him. What did she want? What more could she say?

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly. Her voice was hoarse, her eyes sad, and a small part of him wanted to forgive her, to tell her it was alright and see her smile brightly.

"I… I don't know yet." He answered honestly.

"Remus, you can't stay in there forever." Lily murmured, her eyes brimming with compassion.

"Oh, can't I?" Remus said coldly. She had no right to tell what he could or couldn't do. He watched as her eyes dropped and she took a deep breath.

"Remus... I made a mistake. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me." Remus' heart panged to see Lily pleading with him. Lily wasn't like that. Lily wouldn't hurt him.

"Why - why should I? You had no right to tell James about me."

"I didn't - I was… Please, just forgive me."

Remus felt a surge of panic sweeping through him. No, he couldn't forgive her just like that. He couldn't just - he needed to know. His mind needed proof, he needed to know he could trust her. His voice shook as he continued, breaking on the last words.

"Until you give me a reason why you thought you could risk me b-being like this after… after everything you kn-know, I can't f-forgive you."

Lily wrung her hands desperately for a moment, chewing her lip, and Remus felt a sinking in his stomach as he began to close the door.

"James and I are dating!" Lily said suddenly.

"You - you're - what?" Remus asked, eyes wide. He felt like his mind was shaking off a fog, he didn't understand.

"He asked me out, and I… I said yes." Lily said, and Remus recognized the trying-for-casual tone she used when she tried to make things sound like they weren't a big deal. He shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around this.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just - I didn't want you to think badly of me. I knew you would say that it was too soon after Severus. I asked James to keep it a secret. He just kept asking me and he seemed sweet under that inflated head of his. He wanted to get to know me and he got frustrated so I told him where we lived. I just didn't want to lie to him... Severus lied to me so many times and I - I didn't want to make the same mistake."

Remus felt a soaring sensation in his stomach. It hadn't been about him at all. As for James, he could understand that. He'd seen Lily cry because of the lies Snape had told her, and he knew how much it had hurt her. Of course she wouldn't want to make someone else suffer in the same way. It hadn't been about him, Lily hadn't betrayed him, of course she hadn't. But to think all of this could have been prevented… Remus' voice was even and he looked her in the eye when he spoke.

"You should have just told me this when you told me that he knew."

"You were so upset, I didn't know what to say, I didn't think… I handled it badly." Lily admitted meekly.

"All these days I was upset and you didn't tell me." Remus kept his voice light, kind. He knew Lily understood.

"I was afraid to talk to you, Remus, I didn't want to make things worse and I - I thought I would mess everything up a-again."

A wave of remorse went through Remus's body. How could he have doubted Lily? Of course he could trust Lily. He grinned at her, nodding, and as she beamed at him, her eyes bright and relieved, he felt a part of him that had been black and white burst into technicolour. He felt his head turning to glance out the window again, and he caught it before he could, looking instead at Lily, at the happiness that gleamed from her. He was fine, he was great. He had Lily and he had Sirius and the world seemed just a bit brighter than it had all week. He was going to be alright.

* * *

(13:34) Emergency! I need you to pretend we're dating!

**(13:34) Lily! I need you to pretend we're dating!**

(13:35) ... What?

**(13:35) Wait what?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: March 16th-March 23rd

Chapter Text

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. A lot of things got in the way of this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

16th of march continued ….

**(13:37) James: Well. This is... weird**

(13:40) Seems like we both came to... the same conclusion?

**(13:42) Seems like great minds think alike...**

(13:43) I just couldn't see Remus like he was, I just panicked!

**(13:45) It's ok, it was the same for me.**

(13:47) Ok, this doesn't have to be a problem. We pretend we're dating to Sirius and Remus then we quietly break up. Sound good?

**(13:49) Yeah, whatever you say, boss.**

(13:50) Anyway I have to go. Sorry about putting you through this pretence.

**(13:52) I literally came up with the same idea, it's fine.**

* * *

18th of March

(15:23) Look, Sirius, I'm sorry I haven't been texting. I was freaking out, to be honest.

**(15:25) Yeah, James kind of said you were.**

(15:26) The fact they are dating is really is quite bad for us isn't it.

**(15:28) If you mean the fact that we will have to listen to them go on about each other and that they both will probably invade our privacy. Then, yes it is very bad for us.**

(15:29) Yeah, about privacy. I know you know about the Care home and that's fine. But I am afraid I can't tell you about why I lied to you about going to Lily and my aunt's. You will just have to respect my privacy about that. It is nothing to do with you or our friendship and you have to trust me on that. Lily has told me that James doesn't know either. It is nothing against you.

**(15:32) Fine, I respect that. But can you at least give me a warning when you are going to go off radar? So I don't think something is wrong.**

(15:33) I can do that.

**(15:35) Thanks.**

(15:37) So what you up to?

**(15:38) Packing, the holiday is starting soon.**

(15:39) You going to James's?

**(15:40) Yep, Though I'm going to be spending a couple nights at my cousins in London with James as well.**

(15:43): That's cool. I need to go but I will talk later.

**(15:44) See you, Remus.**

* * *

20th of March

James lived in Godric's Hollow which a small sleepy village in wales which of consisted a church, a post office, and a pub. They had taken the train down and then got a taxi from the station. James's parent had been working and unable to pick them up. Sirius looked out of the window as he looked at the Cottages which stood on either side of the narrow road. A short way ahead the golden glow of streetlights indicated the centre of the village. As he looked at the village Sirius remembered all the summers before he had spent here. He was so happy to be back.

They pulled up to the house and paid the cabbie. It was a 4 bedroom country cottage with green Ivy snaking up the house. The house was empty as both the potters were at work. Mrs potter was a teacher at a school in the next town while Mr potter was the head scientist at a healthcare company.

They wasted time in James's room until Mrs. Potter came back in. They both walked down the stairs as she entered the house giving Mrs. Potter a start making her nearly drop the shopping she had in her hand.

"James, Sirius, dears! Goodness Gracious, you gave me a fright!" She gave them both a hug and fussed over how much they had grown while at Hogwarts in her customary way.

"You're like James," she sighed, looking Sirius up and down. "Both of you look as though you've been stretched." She turned to James, "I swear you have grown four inches since I last bought you school uniform." She ruffled James's hair affectionately before turning to pick up the shopping bags she had left on the floor "Are you hungry, boys?"

"Yeah, I am," said Sirius, suddenly realizing just how hungry he was. Both him and James hadn't eaten since they had sandwiches on the train.

"Sit down, dear, I'll knock something up." She said and with the help of James and Sirius put the shopping away before setting to chopping onions and listening to the boys antics at school. She laughed with them as James told him about Peter holding a baby rat in his dorm and how Sirius detested the thing.

"It's a rat, how can you like it?" Was all that Sirius said on the topic.

The conversation went to Mrs. Potter's day and to her husband. "Monty had to work late," said Mrs. Potter, picking a large iron pot and putting it on the stove with a loud clang. Half an hour later she released the lid of the pot; the steam rose into the air, Mrs. Potter slid a bowl nearly beneath Sirius and James's faces and caught the stream of thick, steaming onion soup.

"Bread, dears?"" she asked as poured a bowl for herself.

"Thanks, mom," James said.

She bought over; a loaf of bread and a knife and placed it gracefully onto the table; after she sliced the loaf and put the soup pot back onto the stove, Mrs. Potter sat down opposite them with a bowl of her own.

They talked happily over supper and watched TV afterwards. The soup was eventually taken off the heat and went in the fridge until Mr. Potter came home. It was passed ten when they heard the door knock and they made their way to the door. Mrs. Potter opened the door to reveal her husband, a thin, balding, black-haired wizard man wearing a long and dusty suit.

"I still don't see why you have to work so late," said Mrs. Potter, she helped her husband out of his coat.

"I'm sorry dear, they need me at the office," he said before turning to see Sirius and James."Boys! So good to see you!" Hugs were exchanged, and Mr. Potter dropped into a near armchair and James and Sirius sat next to him and chatted to him as Mrs. Potter reheated the soup.

After an hour of talking to Mr. Potter, Sirius stifled a yawn behind his hand."Bed both of you," said an undeceived Mrs. Potter at once. "You have been traveling all day and you need your rest. I got both of your room's setup. James and Sirius went out of the room and said good night to each other at the staircase.

Sirius's room was on the ground floor. Sirius turned on the lamp on the bedside table and it turned on at once, bathing the room in a pleasant golden glow.

He got changed into his pyjamas and got into bed and smiling to himself, he rolled over and was instantly asleep in the place which he would honestly say was his favourite place in the world, except Hogwarts of course.

* * *

22nd of March

Remus and Lily were doing the dishes after supper when Lily brought up the topic of Remus and Sirius.

"So how are you and Sirius now?" Lily asked semi-causally but Remus wasn't fooled. He knew Lily still felt guilty after all that had happened.

"We are ok; he is currently on holiday with James," James said putting the plate he had been drying in the cupboard.

"Aww, that's nice," Said Lily smiling as she did the same.

"I still can't believe you are dating him." Remus teased.

"Why not? He is a good guy, it is nice to have that after Severus." Remus was caught off guard. Lily sounded almost defensive. Remus supposed she was still worried about being judged for dating someone so soon after Snape. Remus personally didn't blame her at all.

"I know, but you only met him for half an hour. The rest of the time you just know him from texts." Remus reasoned putting the plate he had been drying on the drying rack and stopped what he was doing to look at Lily. She was smiling and he remembered the fact during her relationship with Snape she had rarely smiled when talking about him; He had been so controlling of her.

"I know, but still with some people you can just tell that they are good." Lily reasoned. Remus smiled as he looked at her, he wishes he could be as trusting as her. Maybe, one day after he had recovered from Greyback. He just wanted Lily to make sure Lily knew what she was doing.

"I suppose, but I mean you haven't even gone on a date with him," Remus said.

"Well, I can't exactly go on a date with him at school in Scotland." Lily joked.

"Well, he isn't in Scotland, for now, is he?" Remus commented an idea started to form in his head.

"He still doesn't exactly live close," Lily said.

"Wait!"Remus said smiling. The idea suddenly became coherent in his brain.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Sirius said he is coming to London to see his cousin with James." Remus stated

"So?"

"So, you can have a date with James if he is in London." Remus said excitedly. He looked at lily and was surprised to see that she didn't seem to be sharing his excitement.

"Well," Lily said unsure "I wouldn't want to disturb him, Sirius and his cousin."

"Lily, he is your boyfriend. Of course, he would want to go on a date with you." Remus said not understanding why Lily was not excited at the idea of spending time with her Boyfriend

"OK, I will ask him," She said smiling. For a minute, Remus would have sworn it was forced but he shook his head. He must be wrong.

"Good, Good." Remus said continuing back to their task.

* * *

(16:12) We have a situation.

**(16:13) What is it this time Lily?**

(16:15) Remus remembered that you and Sirius are going to see Sirius's cousin in London and Suggested that while you were in town we go on a date. He is going to get suspicious if we don't do that.

**(16:17) Lily, calm down!**

(16: 18) James Potter, You hypocritical pratt don't tell when not to panic.

**(16: 19) Lily, it's going to be fine. We will just meet in town, hang out and then tell Remus and Sirius that we went on a date. It's fine. I'm sure you can put up with me for a couple of hours.**

(16:21) Alright, text me the details of when and where you want to meet.

* * *

23rd of March

It was halfway through Remus shift and he was starting to get bored when a troop of boys around a few years below him. He noticed one of the boys, he was a good looking boy with dark hair down to his shoulders and a rather haughty look which graced his face. The boy was intently looking at the rows of chocolate analysing them as if he was looking for something. After a while his friends became impatient.

"Reg's, we will meet up later." One of the boys said. Something about this raised the hair on the back of Remus's neck.

"Fine, see you later." Said the boy (Regs they called him ) waving them away. The boys filed out of the shop leaving the dark haired alone. The boy walked up to Remus at the counter.

"Do you know where I can find the rocky road chocolate bars? I was given some as a gift and have started craving it." He smiled at Remus and Remus beamed back at him.

"It does that." Remus went over to a shelf a picked the bar and gave it to the boy.

"By the way, would you mind if I asked?" Remus asked while the boy was paying for the chocolate, "What does Regs short for?"

"Regulus, it's a weird name I know." said the boy smiling and shrugging

"My name is Remus, I can't exactly talk." He joked. Then his mind clicked and the reason why the hair on his neck was standing up became apparent.

"You are Sirius's brother aren't you?" The boy's face dropped at this and became sullen.

"How did you know that? Was my brother that much of a regular?" he asked

"I'm the boy who found your phone on the street." Remus replied and wondered whether this was stepping some line he had set with Sirius. He had been the one to ask for privacy.

"I remember," he said still guarded, "You still talk to my brother?"

"Enough to know you aren't talking," He stated. Remus mentally kicked himself. Why did he have to say that?

"I have my own reasons for that." Regulus replied defensively. Remus mentally rolled his eyes at Regulus's immaturity; he was acting like a spoilt boy.

"I know that they are stupid, but they are very much your reasons," Remus replied emphasising on the,"Your," as he put Regulus's chocolate in his bag. This seemed to touch a nerve as a look of pure anger crossed Regulus's face.

"It is." He said grabbing the bag from Remus's hand.

"Can I just say one thing?" Remus asked

"That is one thing but go on." Remus again rolled his eyes but went on

"I don't have a family. I have no one. Just think about how lucky you are to have a brother like Sirius."

Remus saw Regulus's faces soften for a millisecond before his face went blank and he walked out of the shop. Remus sighed and slumped onto the desk.

"What did I get myself into," Remus said to himself

* * *

(13:48) Hey, Sirius, I know this is weird but I just met your brother in the chocolate shop.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: 23rd of March-26th of March

23rd of March

(13:48) Hey, Sirius, I know this is weird, but I just met your brother in the chocolate shop.  
**(15:02) What the hell! Just saw your message. Why was he there?**  
(15:10) He was there to get chocolate. Apparently someone gave him some, and he started craving it.  
**(15:15) I gave him that chocolate! That cheeky bugger! How did you know it was him?**  
(15:17) I heard someone call him Reg's, and it sounded familiar so I asked him what it was short for.  
**(15:20) What happened when you knew it was him?**  
(15:24) I may have called him stupid and that he is lucky to have you as a brother… I'm sorry. I know, it was really hypocritical of me to do that considering how I asked you for privacy.  
**(15:26) Don't worry. It's not like you went out looking out for him and if I hadn't gone snooping around at your work then he wouldn't have gone. Anyway, I would have loved to see you calling him stupid. **  
(15:30) He did look pretty angry. He sort of left quickly after that.  
**(15:31) I can imagine. **  
(15:33) You never know, it might give him the kick up the arse to stop being an idiot.  
**(15:35) I wouldn't hold your breath. My parents have done a real number on him.**  
(15:36) There is always hope. Things tend to get better.  
**(15:38) Yeah, but maybe my life is going to better without having my family in the picture.**  
(15:40) Well, at least you have your cousins and your uncle.  
**(15:44) Yeah, you're right.**  
(15:46) When are you going to see them?  
**(15:49) Me and James are going on Friday. I think James is nervous already for his date with Lily!**  
(15:51) It's going to weird having them going on date!  
**(15:55) Will be funny to tease him about, though! :)**  
(15:58) HaHa, you're not going to be easy on him are you?  
**(15: 59) Not a chance.**

* * *

25th of March 

The journey to London was long for James and Sirius. Sirius was relieved when they came in at Paddington train station. One 40 minute Taxi ride and they were outside Ted and Andromeda's apartment block. They made their way up the stairs and knocked at the door of their apartment.

The door opened to familiar, fair-haired, kind-faced man. Ted Tonks had the talent of being the most welcoming person Sirius had ever met. He was dressed in a blue T-shirt and a pair of shabby jeans. His smile reached from one side of his face to the other.

"Sirius!" Ted exclaimed and he gave Sirius an affectionate pat on the back, "Good to see you," and then he turned around to see James. "You must be James, nice to meet you."

"You too mate," Ted shook James's hands, and the gestured for both boys to enter the flat.

They both walked into a familiar cosy lamplit sitting room. It had cream walls which matched the cream sofa's which provided a seating area to watch the TV. It was a small room but somehow it managed to feel open and spacious. Sirius guessed that Andromeda had done the decorating; she has always been good at art. Sirius put his rucksack on the floor by the door.

"Where's Andromeda?" Sirius asked.

"She's in the kitchen making supper, come." Ted gestured them to follow him and they made their way through a short corridor to the kitchen. They followed Ted into the kitchen and the room was filled with the aroma of cooking sausages. Sirius smiled as he saw his cousin with her back turned to them at the stove cooking.

"Honey, they are here," Ted said.

Andromeda turned around and smiled. She took the frying pan off the stove and went over to hug them. As she embraced Sirius, for a second Sirius was stricken by her resemblance to her sister Bellatrix: but as he looked closer it became much less pronounced her hair was a light soft brown and her eyes were wider and kinder. There was also the visible Baby bump.

"I am so glad to see you," she said warmly. Sirius was happy to see her as well more than he could say. He had known Andromeda since he was young, she had always been the understanding one, the kind one; of course, it would be her that would stick with him while all his family had left.

"Me too," said Sirius simply.

"I hope you're both are hungry," she said turning back to the frying pan and the stove; "I have made sausages and mashed potato."

"Sounds brilliant," said James.

It was brilliant. Sirius was ravenous by the time supper was ready. The sausages were delicious, and the mashed potatoes were creamy, there were no complaints made by anyone. Everyone made good natured chit-chat over supper.

"So, is how the baby?" Sirius asked Andromeda, gesturing at the baby bump.

"Had all the scans, so far everything is well," She said. She grinned at Sirius and he could tell that she was happy, and that was all Sirius wanted for her.

"Any names yet?" asked Sirius out of curiosity. The Black family had a penchant for strange and over extravagant names. Sirius hoped Andromeda and Ted were not hoping to follow that tradition.

"We were thinking of Theodore if a boy and Dora if a girl," said Ted taking hold of Andromeda's hand and smiling at her.

"Nice," commented Sirius.

"Thanks," said Andromeda putting her forks and knives on the plate having finished her meal.

"You're due in August, right?" asked James.

"Yep, August 17th," she said happily, "It's good because it means Sirius should be able to come and visit after the baby is born. You up for that Sirius?" Sirius was touched that everything was changing for them and yet they still thought about him coming to visit. He smiled.

"You couldn't stop me," He said.

It was a good night. After supper, they had decided to watch a movie, one of the Hobbit films. Halfway through the movie Ted said he should clean up the dinner. Sirius had asked to help; they had both stood up and paused the film. James had offered to help clean up as well but both Sirius and Ted said it was fine and teased him saying he needed rest for his date tomorrow.

This left James in the awkward situation of being left alone with Andromeda. It wasn't that James didn't like Andromeda. It was just that they had only just met. Not knowing what else to do James stared at the frozen Bilbo Baggins on the screen.

"I meaning to thank you, James," stated Andromeda and James turned to see her smiling at him.

"What do you mean?" asked James confused.

"For helping Sirius when his family turned back to him," she said, "I know he might not say it but it means a lot of him."

James smiled back, "I didn't do much, just listened to him rant. I would do that for any of my friends."

"It was still important." Said Andromeda her face still smiling, but it turned a built more serious. James didn't know what to make of it, "You see when my family disowned me I had Ted and now my own family. It still hurt, but the pain was lessened. Sirius doesn't have that. That's why you and your friends back at Hogwarts are important to Sirius. I just wanted to thank you for doing that."

"Sirius is like my brother, I will always look out him." said James truthfully.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Andromeda. After that, the two settled into companionable silence.

* * *

25th of March

**(12:30) I'm outside!**

(13:35) OK, just coming.

Remus was in his room when he heard a knock on the door. Remus called to the person to come in. Lily entered, she was looking very pretty with her hair tied back in a long ponytail and wearing a cream summer dress with a flower pattern.

"He's here!" said Lily cheerfully as she entered the room. She went over to his bed as if expecting something. Then a realisation came to Remus as he understood what Lily was saying.

"Wait, James has come here?" questioned Remus, surprised. This is not what Remus had expected to happen.

"Yeah, he came to pick me up," said Lily as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Remus suppose it is from her perspective,of course her boyfriend would come and pick her up for their date.

"Oh, I just assumed that you two were going to meet in town," stated Remus nonchalantly, "Well have a good time," he said beaming at Lily. He hoped Lily wasn't going to ask what he thought she was going to ask.

"Well, are you going to come down and say hello?" She said exasperatedly folding her hands as she started down Remus.

"I'm not sure whether that's a good idea?" Remus hoped Lily would leave it at that.

"Why not?" She asked. Remus smiled to himself; of course, Lily wouldn't get away so easily.

"Well, with me kind of not having met Sirius properly yet… I don't know how he would feel." This was only part of what Remus was thinking. He was still cautious about invading Sirius's privacy after asking for it for himself, the last thing Remus wanted to be was a hypocrite.

"Not everything is about bloody Sirius Black," Lily stated raising her voice slightly, "I want you to come down as my best friend and meet my boyfriend. That is all." A pang of guilt hit Remus. He hadn't wanted to put a damper on her date with James. Lily was right; of course, lily had wanted him to meet her boyfriend.

"Fine," He said smiling and stood up to follow Lily.

They walked outside to see James. He was waiting for him a little to the side of the front doors looking slightly nervous. This was the first time Remus had seen James in the flesh. He had obviously seen James's picture on Facebook but some features you don't fully see until you see them up close. James was good looking, tall and thin man. The most noticeable feature was his untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. Remus thought it resembled a hedgehog in some way, though he reminded himself never to say this to James or Lily.

"Lily!" James walked up to Lily, gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Remus saw a strange expression go across Lily's face. Remus could have sworn it was a mixture of anger and surprise. Remus chalked it up to Lily's hatred of Public displays of affection; Lily and Snape had once had a row over Snape trying to kiss Lily during dinner, this was during the first week of them dating.

James let Lily go and turned to Remus. "Hey, Remus. I recognise you from your Facebook photo."

"Nice to finally meet you, James," said Remus truthfully smiling at him. Looking at both of them together Remus could see how they would work. Carefree James and Practical Lily, they were both seemed to be the opposite, yet they did work to together.

"You too mate." Said James smiling.

"Now I assume I don't need to give you the, "Hurt her and you will have to deal with me, speech." commented Remus smiling at the both.

"No, you really don't," said Lily smiling before James could reply.

"Good," Remus smiled, "I better leave you two to it." He slowly turning back into the house.

"Thanks, but look maybe we can hang out sometime, with Sirius," James said.

"Sure," said Remus wondering if that would ever happen.

* * *

Remus entered the house to find Snape on the bottom step of the staircase. He was peering through a window and seemed to be watching Lily and James through it. There was a pained expression on his face but it vanished when he turned to look at Remus and stepped down onto Remus's level.

"Who was that with Lily?" Snape asked anger present in his voice.

"Why were you spying on us?" Remus countered staring at Snape.

"Answer the question Lupin?" Snape said returning Remus's stare. He might as well tell Snape, he would hear about it anyway. Gossip here travelled like a wildfire.

"That was James. They are seeing each other." Remus said. Remus caught the same pained looked before Snape checked himself.

"What, that pretty boy!" He exclaimed pointing through the window to where James and Lily had been.

"He is a nice guy, Severus." Remus reasoned. He tried to think of ways to get out of this conversation, he really didn't want to have to go through this with Snape.

"How did she meet him?" Snape asked.

"Me, he is a friend of a friend," Remus said.

"And you letting him date her." That made Remus mad. The idea that Lily was someone to be controlled disgusted him.

"I am not letting her do anything," Remus said sharply, "She wants to date him, I have no control over her dates. But do I regret introducing them? No." This was the truth however much it complicated his friendship with Remus he was happy Lily and James had met.

"She is mine," Snape said as if to himself. This sparked another wave of anger to run through Remus.

"She was never your's Severus, she was with you. She isn't anyone's. Maybe you controlling her is why she is going on a date with James and not you." Remus made his way to go up the staircase but Snape blocked him with his hand.

"Watch it Lupin, I would be careful if I were you." Said Snape. A flash, a stab of fear went through Remus, darkness hit him, grinning face, hand's gripping him. Multi coloured images in high definition running through Remus's head.

"Not now," Remus thought. He took a deep breath and pushed the images back. He was back in the present and Snape was grinning oily at him at the obvious effect he that he had, had over Remus. That was the final straw. He met Snape's eyes, and he raised himself to his full height.

"Or what Snape," he spat "You will threaten me again? It's as Bill said. You don't have the guts to do anything to me as you know it will screw up anything you have with Lily. Do your worse Snape, I dare you. But for now get the hell out of my way." Remus then proceeded to push his way past Snape and made his upstairs leaving Severus Snape behind him.

* * *

"Did you have to do that!" said Lily turning on James.

"What did you expect? We had to show we were dating." James countered smiling at Lily. She did look remarkably pretty today James thought. Was it just to keep up the pretence?

"A little heads up might have been nice." said placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Fine, I will give a signal next time." James muttered sarcastically

They stared at each other for a moment, James felt the awkwardness creeping into him. He wasn't usually nervous but somehow he seemed to feel that way around Lily. Maybe it just how pretty she was, James wasn't quite sure.

"Well-er-shall we go, then?" Lily said breaking the silence.

"Oh-yes ..." James said shaking himself out of his thoughts and with Lily they started to make their way to the tube station in order to get them into town.

The subject of school and friends took them through the majority of the tube ride. James could hardly believe how easy it was to talk to her-no more difficult, in fact, than talking to Peter or Sirius.

"So ... where d'you want to go?" Lily asked as they entered Town. The High Street was full of the crowds rambling up and down, peering into the shop windows.

"Oh ... I don't mind," said James, shrugging. 'Um ... d'you want to get a coffee?' he asked tentatively.

"Yeah, all right," said Lily, looking around. "Where?"

They walked up the road and found a small cafe that James had never noticed before. It was a cramped, little place, decorated with frills and bows. It was kind of romantic James supposed.

"Cute, isn't it?" said Lily with a sarcastic lilt to her voice.

"Er ... yeah," said James untruthfully.

They sat down at the last remaining table, which was over by the steamy window. A couple around their age was sitting about a foot and a half away a tall brown haired with a pretty blonde girl. They were holding hands. The sight made James feel uncomfortable, particularly when, looking around the cafe, he saw to his horror that it was full of nothing but couples, all of them holding hands.

"What can I get you, m'dears?"said the waitress, a very stout woman with a shiny black bun, squeezing between their table and next doors with great difficulty.

"Two coffees, please," said Lily.

In the time it took for their coffees to arrive, The couple next to them had started kissing over their sugar bowl. James wished they wouldn't. He felt his face growing hot and tried staring out of the window, but it was so steamed up he couldn't see the street outside.

After a few more painful minutes James cleared his voice,  
'Er ... listen, d'you want to get out of here?" He asked,"It's a bit-"

"Sickening." Lily provided, "I thought you would never ask."

They both drank down their coffee's quickly and made their way out of the coffee shop. After the disaster of Madam Puddifoot's they walked along and decided to catch a movie at the cinema. It was spur of the moment decision so they were left with an action movie. Despite their not being much substance to it James enjoyed it as far as he could tell Lily did too.

It was getting dark when they left the cinema. They argued on places to eat and eventually decided on fish and chips. They sat pleasantly eating fish and chips on a nearby bench watching the sky get darker.

"So, how is it at Sirius's cousin's," Lily asked before popping a chip into her mouth.

"They are really nice. I am glad Sirius gets to spend time with them." James replied leaning back into the bench having finished his food.

"He stays with you during the holidays, right?" Lily continued.

"Yeah, ever since his family kicked him out. Though he stayed there a lot of the time before that." James smiled at all the fun times James and Sirius had together at James's house.

"It's good he could come and stay with you. It must have been hard to be kicked out of his home." James looked at Lily for a second and was reminded of his conversation with Andromeda last night. It struck him how well the two would get on if they ever met.

"I don't know whether he ever thought it was home, though. He loved living in London but I don't think he ever thought of it as home. Do you get what I mean?" He looked at lily and saw her eye mist a bit, he then he mentally kicked himself for not thinking about her past. He supposed the concept of Home for Lily was difficult to label.

"Yeah," she said and was silent for a second before changing topic, "Next time Sirius comes to London he has to meet Remus."

"Yeah, if they don't agree we have to come up with one of my brilliant plans." He said grinning at her.

"James, I don't think your plans have worked so far," He countered smiling back, gesturing around them. As if the whole situation they were in proved the fact that James wasn't very good at plans. James's would have to disagree with that; it got him on a date with Lily didn't it.

"I don't know about that," James said giving Lily a wink. Lily laughed, and the chips balanced on her lap were in danger of toppling over.

"James's Potter, did you just wink at me." She said trying not to laugh and trading it for a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," He said mock mysteriously, a big grin plastered across his face.

"No, as you fake girlfriend I ban winking," Lily said decisively sending a grin back at James. James's heart began to quicken, but he ignored it.

"you're my FAKE Girlfriend you can't ban me from doing anything Lily." He said reasonably.

"Oh, yes I can James Potter!" she returned playfully.

"Fine, then as your fake boyfriend I ban you from calling me by my full name." He reasoned. James saw the look of surprise on her face and then it relaxed into an easy smile  
"Fine, James." She said resignedly.

"Hmm, oh this is fun," said James putting an arm around her.

"Don't push it." Said Lily, smiling as she lifted his arm by the sleeve and removed it from around her.

"I won't don't worry." He said placing the arm back on his lap.

"I'm glad," she said before continuing to eat her chips.

After Lily had finished her food they made their way back to her house joking all the way back. James noticed how much more relaxed Lily much more was in front of him than she had been on the journey into town. That had to be a good sign.

"So I will say bye," he said as they reached the door of the Carehome.

"Thanks, James. It was fun," she said and James was struck by how beautiful her Green eyes looked in the light from the outdoor light which lit up the entrance.

"Anytime," He said.

"Night," she said and she opened the door inside to go in.

"Night, Lily." He called and the door shut. With a sigh he made his way down the street and back to Andromeda's flat.


	22. Chapter 22: 27th march-11th of April

27th March

_(9:10) Hey, Just wanted to say thank you for yesterday. Fake dating was a lot more fun than I expected it to be. _

**(9:13) You have a talent for giving a compliment and insult at the same time Lily. **

_(9:14) Shut Up Potter. _

**(9:16) I am glad you enjoyed it. It will a lot easier faking dating you if actually enjoy being in my company. **

_(9:18)I can just about tolerate you, Potter. _

**(9:21) Glad to hear it. **

_(9:25) So how long do you think it will be until our friends will try and determine how our date went last night, _

**(9:26) Oh, it is guaranteed that Sirius has already sent Remus a text asking how he thinks it went.  **

* * *

**(9:13) Hey, Remus. **

_(9:16) _ _Hi._

**(9:17) how do you think the lovebirds date went last night. **

_**(9:19) **I'm not sure. Lily seemed a bit unsure when he arrived to pick her up. But when she came back she had a big grin on her face so I think it went well._

**(9:21) He picked her up? **

_(9:23)_ _Yeah, I met James when he picked her up. Look, I know it was hypocritical of me to see James when I haven't met you yet. I didn't even know he was coming to pick her up from the carehome until Lily said he was outside, I couldn't really say no to her._

** (9:24) It's ok. Just thought James would have said something. What did you think of him? **

_(9:25) His hair makes him look like a hedgehog._

** (9:28) I know right! He tells me he can't see it. **

**(** _9:31) Anyway, How do you think it went from your side._ ** (**

**9:34) It seems to have gone alright. He came back with a Goofy Grin as well. He then said something about it being good and then went to his room. **

_(9:35) Wow, Looks like they really hit it off._

**(9:37) Yeah, Seems like no matchmaking is necessary anymore. ** _(9:38) They are both happy that's the important thing._

**(9:39) You're right Remus. **

* * *

Sirius needed to talk to James. He leapt out of his bed and rushed to James's Room. He opened the door into James's room not bothering to knock. James sat up as Sirius came into the room. Sirius could see that James was only recently woken up. He was still in his Pyjamas but had his phone in his hand and his glasses on.

"He must have been texting, Lily," Sirius thought as he closed the door.

"Hey mate," James said smiling up at him. Sirius could see that James was still in the post-date with Lily Evans Mode. He had that grin on his face that face just a bit too happy.

He looked as if he was about to say something else but Sirius interrupted, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to meet Remus."

"I didn't know it would matter," James said casually. Sirius could see James's mouth was twitching. James was trying not to laugh. The git had done this on purpose.

"You did," said Sirius.

"Look, was just wanted to do a nice thing for Lily on our first date." Sirius couldn't fight this logic. He still couldn't shake the feeling that James had known he would react like this. But how could James know he would react like this, Sirius didn't even know he was reacting like this. Well, he didn't want to think about why he was reacting like this to James meeting Remus first.

Sirius decided that the best path to choose would be to drop it, "Ok, fine." Sirius sat himself down on James's bed and looked at his best friend who was looking at him intensely.

"Why are you so worked up about it anyway?" Asked James. Sirius cursed James under his breath. "I don't know I just thought out of all of us I would be the first to meet him. That's all." Sirius muttered trying not to have eye contact with James.

"Oh my god, you're Jealous," cried James, Sirius winced.

"I am not jealous," Sirius retorted.

"Why won't you just admit that you like him?" Sirius could hear the frustration that laced James's voice.

"Because I don't," Sirius replied trying to make his voice expressionless.

"Oh, really," James muttered sarcastically.

"Yes, really," He said meeting James's eyes.

"Look, mate I don't want to have a fight." James's said raising his eyes. "You know it's ok if you do like Lupin. You can't help who you like mate." "I know that." Sirius dropped his expression "Just drop it alright."

"Ok, if you say so." James stood up from the bed and made his way to his suitcase wear his clothes were messily packed "Now go away so I can get dressed."

"Alright." Sirius stood up and walked through the door. He needed to talk to someone. Anyone at all.

* * *

**(10:10) Hey, Pete. What's up?**

**(10:12) ** **Hey, Sirius. Just been doing revision pretty much.**

**(10:13) You're better than us. I and James have done nothing.**

**(10:15)** **You don't need it as much. I am so nervous for June.**

**(10:17) It'll be ok Pete. Mate, can I talk you about something.**

**(10:18)** **Sure.**

**(10:19) You promise you won't tell anyone about what I have said. Not even James. Just need to get this off my chest.**

**(10:21)** **Of course Mate.**

**(10:23) Also don't freak the heck out.**

**(10:24) I won't. Now get on with it.**

**(10:26) Ok, Ok you know I how I came out late year 10.**

**(10:28) Yeah.**

**(10:29) You and James were great mates and didn't ask me any questions and just accepted it.**

**(10:32** **) ** **Of course, we would. We're your friends.**

**(10:34) Yeah, the thing is I didn't realise I was gay in year 10. It was late year 9.**

**(10:35) Right.**

**(10:36) Now James keep's on saying I like Remus and won't admit it.**

**(10:37) ** **Right. **

**(10:39) The thing is I think I could like Remus if I let myself.**

**(10:40)** **You're not making sense Sirius**

** (10:42) Sorry, this is difficult to get out. The thing is there is a reason I won't let myself like Remus.**

**(10:43)** **Ok, you are starting to make more sense.**

**(10:44) Pete, this is difficult enough as it is. Just let me speak and don't reply until I say I have finished.**

**(10:48) The thing is that in year 9 I liked James.**

**(10:49) Not anything serious. Just like little a crush really. I don't like him now. The thing is that I quickly realised that I couldn't like James.**

**(10:52) Not only was he my best friend but he was obviously straight. I decided that I couldn't let myself like James. Two months later I was over James and I started having a crush on this openly Gay Ravenclaw two years above me. **

**(10:54) The thing is that for that two months It hurt. Knowing that I could like someone who obviously couldn't like me back. I swore to myself that I would never like someone who was straight. If I didn't know for certain they were gay then that was that. I stuck to that. Remus just makes thing's all complicated.**

**(10:55) Ok, I've Finished.**

**(10:57) Wow, I don't know what to say, mate.**

**(10:58) You don't need to say anything. Forget I said anything. Just promise you won't tell anyone.**

**(10:59) I won't. Don't worry.**

**(11:01) Thanks, Mate. I appreciate you listening to me about this. I Know this must have been weird for you.**

**(11:02) I'm your friend. Of course, I will listen to you. Btw I wouldn't say for certain that Remus is straight. I mean he never mentions women, does he?**

**(11:04) No. But…. Wait how would you know that? **

**(11:06) James may have read your texts out to me once when you left your phone in the dormitory.**

**(11:08) I swear privacy is something you two haven't heard of. **

* * *

**9th of April **

_(16:01) Hey._

** (16:03) Hey. **

(16:05) _How are things going? _

**(16:07)** **Trying to distract myself from revision." **

_(16:09)_ _So I'm a distraction?"_** (**

**16:10) Not in that way. Just starting to get nervous about exams ** _(_

_16:13) You don't need to worry. You will be fine._

_(16:14) you going back to school soon?" _

**(16:16) Yeah, going back tomorrow. It's weird thinking that this is the last time I'm travelling to Hogwarts." **

_(16:18)_ _It must be. You have spent most of your time there since you were 11._

** (16:19) Yeah, I think I'm going to miss it. ** _(16:21) I am going to miss this place as well._

**(16:23) Sorry, I never asked. What happened when you go to Uni." **

_(16:24)_ _I stay there. I will have to find a flat I can afford. I get a bit extra from the government as well as the normal student loans. I won't be able to come back here. _**(**

**16:26) That suck's. **

_(16:27)_ _It__ will be alright. Lily is applying to the same uni so hopefully, we will be able to find a flat together_

**(16:29) That sounds good. **

_ (16:32) It will be. _

**(16:34) Anyway, I kind of have to go. Talk to you later. **

_(16:36) Bye._

* * *

11th of April

Sirius filled out of the lunch hall with the other students. Sirius, James and peter were in the middle of a discussion about their planned end of school prank when he saw Regulus who was by the dining hall door. As he made his way to the door his eyes drew level with Regulus.

"Sirius." Said Regulus nodding his head towards him.

"Regulus." Said Sirius. For a second it looked like Regulus was wondering whether to say something. Sirius looked at him impatiently. If Regulus was going to insult him again he might as well get it over and done with.

"Look can I talk to you." Said Regulus. For a second it seemed like it was the old Regulus who was speaking. The Regulus who he had played with when he was a child. He shook himself reminding himself of the boy who he had become. "That makes for a change." Sirius spat making his way past, but Regulus grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Please. Can we go somewhere to talk?" Pleaded Regulus. Sirius was surprised. Regulus hadn't spoken to him for months and yet here he was pleading for Sirius to talk to him.

"Fine, but anything you can say to me you can say in front of me, James and Peter." He said. He quickly turned his head to either side looking into the face of his friends. James was on his right and was staring daggers at Regulus; Peter was on his left and looked slightly anxious whether for Sirius's sake or for himself, Sirius didn't know.

"Fine, Can we at least go somewhere more privet," said Regulus resignedly. The three of them followed Regulus into an abandoned.

"Fine, what did you want to say Regulus," said Sirius as Regulus turned around to face Sirius and the others.

"Look, I been thinking over the Easter holidays," said Regulus.

"You're defying all the expectations today Reg's," Sirius muttered sarcastically.

"Stop it." Regulus said, he then started looking at his shoes as if he was uncomfortable about what he was about to say." Look I realised that I may have been wrong not to talk to you after you were kicked out."

"Really?" Sirius said mock-incredulously. The nerve of Regulus coming back to him after how he had treated.

"Whatever you may be you are still my brother," muttered Regulus. "Oh really," said Sirius. Regulus wasn't his brother. James was his brother, Peter was his brother. Not this carbon copy of the people that had called themselves his parents for 18 years.

"Yes, and I am sorry." Anger was rising in Sirius, he had to restrain himself as Regulus gave apologise "What about our dear mother and father." Sirius interrupted, "Do they agree with you?" an uncomfortable Silence crept over the room.

"They still refuse to talk about you," Regulus said.

"That's a surprise!" Sirius said in disgust.

"They just don't understand." Regulus pleaded, "If you come back with me after this term, say you want to be part of the family. I am sure that they will welcome you back." Sirius was incredulous was Regulus actually suggesting what Sirius thought he was suggesting.

"I think it's you that doesn't understand." Sirius spat, the anger seeping from him.

"They think I am disgusting. Just because I'm Gay. I am not going back. I can't go back to those bigots."

"I just want things to go back to what it was," Regulus said. It was so quiet that Sirius thought Regale was saying it to himself as much to Sirius." "Well it can't; and if you are still on their side and asking me to go back to them; then I think it would be best if you leave me alone." Sirius heard the words flow from him easily. He didn't expect the Regulus look of hurt on Regulus's face.

"Why can't we still talk? It doesn't have to have anything to do with them."

"Because you went along with what they believed whether you thought it was right or wrong; and if you aren't prepared to even say that they were homophobic git's then it means that some part of you believe what they said about me. "

Sirius felt a weight lift off. To be able to say this after so many months soothed him "I'm going now"He gestures at James's and Peter to follow him. Regulus didn't say anything as they walked out the classroom.

"You alright mate?" asked James as they walked down the corridor.

"I'm excellent." Said Sirius. Sirius felt a vibration in his pocket. "Wait for a sec." he took his phone out and scrolled through the menu. He read the text that popped up on his screen. Sirius didn't know how to react. He just stared at it.

"What's wrong?" asked Peter.

"I just got a text about Remus." Said Sirius bewilderedly.

"What does it say?" asked James. Sirius handed over the phone for James to see.

* * *

(13:36) It has come to my attention that you are friends with Remus Lupin. I am texting you to tell you that he Is not the kind of person you think he is. Don't believe me? Ask him about Fenrir Greyback.

* * *

Severus Snape is lying on his bed. The curtains are drawn leaving only the barest amount of light into the room.

He reads the text that he just sent and a small smile starts to crease his lips. "You wanted my best shot, Lupin."He thinks as he puts a phone into his trouser pocket.

He stands up and makes his way to the door of his room. He is late to see his friends. "Let's see how you like it."


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: Hey, sorry for not updating for so long and leaving you on a cliffhanger guys. This chapter has been particularly hard to write. But this is the one you guys have been waiting for. I decided today would be a good day to upload it with the release of Cursed Child, JK Rowling's birthday and Harry's Birthday. As a way to say sorry for this chapter being so long i am going to upload a One shot called, "The Mourning of Moony," later after i have finished uploading this. Now i hope you enjoy the chapter.

Trigger's for Sexual assault/violence

* * *

**March 23rd**

**(13:51)Who are you?**  
(13:53)That is not knowledge you need to know.  
**(13:55)How do you know Remus?**  
(13:58)That is not knowledge you need to know.  
**(14:01)What do I need to know?**  
(14:03)That Remus Lupin is a liar.  
**(14:05)Why should I trust you and not Remus?**  
(14:07)You don't need to. Just ask him about Greyback.

* * *

**(16:15)Someone has messaged me about you.**  
(16:21)Who?  
**(16:23)They won't say who they are.**  
(16:25)What did they say?  
**(16:27)To ask you about someone called Greyback.**  
**(16:35)Remus.**  
(16:37)Just give me a minute. Just wait I need to think.  
**(16:38)Alright.**  
(16:45)Can I call you? I don't think I can type this.  
**(16:47)Ok.**

* * *

Remus was pacing his room. Damn Snape. Damn him to hell. He had to do this had to. He had to talk to Sirius eventually. Sirius had done nothing wrong. Remus looked at his phone again. He had stared at it for the last few minutes. Waiting to muster up the courage. He had thought about getting Lily to help;but he knew he had to be able to do this. As much for himself than for Sirius. He was shaking; Remus cursed himself. He couldn't stop shaking. He saw Sirius's name in his contact. Remus took a deep breath and he pressed dial.

"Hey," he heard Sirius' voice come out from the phone. It took Remus a second to reply.

"Hey." Remus tried to restrain the nervousness in his voice.

"Whats going on?"Sirius asked. Those three words seemed the biggest question in the world to Remus in that second.

"Look this is going to be hard to tell you." Remus eventually replied, "I have never told anyone this. Not since… They mostly have already been told. Some of them only know bit and pieces" Remus thought about Snape in that second whether he knew the entirety of what happened between Remus and Greyback. He hoped not; he hoped that if Snape knew the whole of it that he would never have told Sirius about Greyback.

"What are you talking about Remus?" Sirius' voice interrupted any thought's Remus were having about Snape.

"You deserve to know?"Remus continued."I can't lie to you about this." Tear's started to press themselves onto Remus's eyes. Remus blinked trying to hold them back.

"You don't have to tell me anything," Sirius concerned voice answered the phone.

Remus ignored him, of coursed he had to. He had been stupid to think that he could have one friend who couldn't know. At this point, it wasn't so much if but how. His mind went back to therapy sessions with Mrs Pomphrey, "I was once told that it would be easier to tell if I disconnect myself." Remus said trying to ignore the tears running down his cheek.

"Remus, are you crying?. You don't have to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable with," Sirius stated. Remus almost laughed to himself.

"No, I should have told you ages ago. Maybe I should even thank Snape."

"Who is Snape?" Sirius asked.

"He is Lily's Ex, he lives here and he hates me. He must have gotten your number from your phone. But that's not important. What is important is that I need to finally tell you. Just promise me something?"

"Anything?" Sirius answered.

"Don't pity me."Remus said rolling up and trying to dry the tears with the sleeve of his sweater, "Don't you dare pity me. I have had enough pity to last me a lifetime. Just don't treat me any different."

"I promise I won't Remus." That was all Remus wanted, that's why he had started to be friends with Sirius; someone who didn't pity him. It had been nice, not having somebody know. But it he had known all along it would have to end. Remus then took a deep breath and started.

"There once was a boy. He lived with a bunch of other kids. One was called Fenrir Grayback. Fenrir was a few years older. The boy used to idolise him. He was like an older brother. He used to make the boy laugh and smile." Just like telling a story Remus told himself; just like telling a story.

"Fenrir liked to shoplift. He argued that the supermarkets that he stole from had plenty of money. The boy looked up to Fenrir so much that he went along with it. The boy used to even look out and make sure Fenrir wasn't caught. Fenrir used to say that he would look after them and that he would get a job and get an apartment for them both to live. They both used to sneak out during the full moon and they would go hang out in the woods and field near the care home. Greyback would get drunk and give Remus some as well. Remus started to realise that Greyback was bad but by then he was scared." Remus took a second calm his breathing down. Somebody else; just telling a story. Remus continued.

"Then Fenrir started becoming violent and the boy didn't want to help Fenrir steal anymore but he was boy talked to his friend who said he needed to tell Greyback that he wouldn't help him anymore. He did. Greyback became mad. He said Remus needed to be punished. He started hitting him. He beat him until he had bruises everywhere. He then…" Remus took a took a breath. Saying the words that he told himself couldn't hurt him anymore.

"There are a lot of words for what he did the words the grown-ups used was sexual boy tried calling out but no one heard him. After that, Greyback ran. He left the boy. The boy was able to call his home. He said he had been attacked. The women who looked after the children found him and called the police. The police officer came and saw the blood staining the boy's trousers and knew what had happened They found Greyback. There was a trail. The boy walked up and gave his testimony. Fenrir got put in prison." Remus tried to push away the image of him at the witness stand and seeing greyback smiling back at him. He started now; He was almost finished;

"The boy started getting nightmares. He started remembering the pain. He was diagnosed with PTSD. PTSD is something which usually has a trigger. PTSD mostly found in soldiers for them it's gunshots. For the boy, it was something else. You see when the boy had been left in the ally he focused on the moon that night to try and distract himself from the pain . So once a month when he sees the moon he remembers too much. He started missing days off school once a month. People started to notice. Children can be cruel. So he was allowed to be tutored at home and he was given a therapist to help with his problems. He has a panic room downstairs he goes too when the full moon comes. He likes to be by himself when it happens. He tries to distract himself with books and other things. Sometimes it works, others it doesn't. Everyone in the Care home has an idea of what is going on. Some know more than then he has a friend who knows nothing. For once, he can imagine what life would have been without Greyback." He took a breath and sighed now Sirius knew everything. A tiredness swept over him. He tried to not focus on the images that were flashing through his head; the sensations that were like footprints on his skins.

"Remus, I don't know what to say," That was the thing nobody knew what to say. He didn't even know what to say to himself. Nothing anyone could say could stop Greyback haunting him.

"Don't say anything. Look…." He struggled what to say what could he say to Sirius. It was ok. That he was fine. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I need some time to myself now. It's not you- It's um- I just need time. It's not anything to do you with you. I just need some time."

"Remus don't."

Remus hung up before Sirius could finish. Remus collapsed against the wall; He let the tears flow down his cheek and let the silence wrap around him.

* * *

**(17:31) Look I have been thinking of what the hell to say. This is what I came up with. Even though it isn't enough. The first thing I want to say I don't pity. I admire you. I admire how damn strong you must have been to cope with what you have gone through. SCREW ANYONE WHO PITIES YOU, I RESPECT YOU FOR YOUR STRENGTH AND YOU DESERVE SO MUCH MORE AND YOU'RE INCREDIBLE. Anyway, that's all I can think to say. Take your time. If you don't want to talk about it then that's fine. Just know I'm here.**

* * *

Lily Evans was mad and she was going to let a certain someone know it. She made her way to his read and banged on the door as loud as she could. She waited for a second and the door opened to show Severus Snape looking at her surprised.

"Lily, why-" he started.

"You did it." She shouted pushing her way to into his room and the turned around to face him again.

"I did what?" Snape said. But she could see he knew what she was talking about. He had never been able to lie to her.

"You know what you did Severus." she said her eyes fixed on him, "You told Sirius to ask Remus about Fenrir. You know actually thought you were better than that." She let that settle in and try to see if she could see any hint of regret in his face. She thought for a second it was there but that may have just been her wishful thinking. She walked past him and made her way to the door.

"Lily!" He grabbed her shoulder to try and stop her leaving.

"No, I'm done with you," she shook him off.

"You were done with me well before I told Sirius about Lupin. You had already moved on." Lily was so surprised at this statement that she turned around to face Severus again.

"Is this what this is all about? " she spat, "You're jealous I went on a date. Why would you put Remus through hell because you're jealous of James." Lily wondered for a second whether it was her fault that Remus was going through all of this But then guilt never got anybody anywhere.

"Why is Lupin any better than me?. He helped Greyback shoplift. What makes him better than me." Lily was incredulous; He had the audacity.

"You are seriously asking that question?" she stated emotionlessly staring him down.

"Yes," he replied. Was this what it all about. Him wondering why he was worth less in her mind then Remus.

"Because Severus. He stopped." she reasoned "He decided to stop. Even though he was scared, He did the right thing. Even though he went through pain and suffering to do the right thing he still did it. You didn't. You are still a scared little boy acting like other people want you to. I hope you grow out of it one day." She walked out and was halfway through the door before she heard Severus's voice again.

"Are you in love with him?" Snape asked.

" What Remus? No. James? You have no right to ask that question. But if we are being honest here Severus. I could grow to love him. Which is something I honestly never thought I could after you broke up with you" She saw the Severus' face fall; Lily wondered what else had he expected to ask that kind of question.

"Now listen to my words Severus." She etched closer to him, "Now you leave Remus alone. You don't talk to him and you will never text Sirius again. We only have a few months left here so I can't ask Molly to kick you out. However if you so much as look at him, I will bring hell upon your head because being angry at me for breaking up with you is fine. But hurting Remus is out of order." She left him with that thought as she went to see Remus again.

* * *

25th of March

The room was relatively empty apart from the two armchairs that sat Remus and Poppy Pomfrey. Remus was only too familiar with this room after a number of times he had spent talking to Mrs Pomfrey.

"Molly said you requested an extra session." said MIss Pomfrey in the customary relaxed and concerned look which seemed to be her resting face.

"Yes," Remus stated trying to not keep eye contact. He only agreed to an appointment to stop Molly worrying about him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Pomfrey asked. Remus thought for a second not telling her. But she knew when something was wrong it was something about her being a therapist which made her able to tell when something was wrong as easily as reading a book.

"I told Sirius," he admitted.

"How did he react?"

"He was good. Well, I didn't really give him much time to react. I kind of hung up the phone after I told him. He sent me a really nice text, though." Remus remembered seeing that text. The relief it had made him feel. He was pathetic that despite what Sirius had said he still couldn't pick up the phone and reply.

"Why did you feel the need to hang up?"

"I just needed some space." Remus reasoned and that was partly true Remus didn't know .why else.

"We talked about pushing people anyway Remus." Miss Pomfrey admonished. Anger started to heat up in Remus body. Of course, it would be him with the one the problem.

" Yeah, of course, I wouldn't want to have any space after telling my friend I was raped."He spat.

He then felt remorse looking at her a second she showed hurt on her face. She may be able to tell when something is wrong, but Remus was able to tell when someone as hurt and trying to hide it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Remus sighed.

"It's alright." Pomfrey assured him "Molly says you have to spend more time in your room." Pomfrey stated. Remus knew that was true between wanting to avoid Snape and just not wanting to leave his room he hadn't been out of room much last few days. "

"I love Molly but she does have a tendency to exaggerate." Remus lied. Remus knew he had been spending more time in his room the last few days. Between avoiding Snape and going over what he had said to Sirius he had been in his room at lot.

"She's been right before about these things before," Pomfrey reasoned. Remus couldn't argue against that.

"True."

"Just message your friend." Pomfrey ordered, "You are anxious about the way he will treat you after telling him. The only way you will know how he will treat is to interact with him. It doesn't seem like he will react bad anyway."

"I am just afraid he will tiptoe around me," Remus admitted."Lily does it sometimes. She doesn't mean to, but I can tell she does."

"She was close to you when it happened. Of course, it might affect how she treats you sometimes. Even if it's just irrational guilt that she didn't do anything to stop it. We talked about this."

"Yes, we did," Remus muttered bitterly.

"You are still friends with Lily and she has been through it all with you." Pomfrey reasoned.

"I know, She didn't give me a choice." Remus smiled to himself at the memory of Lily hammering at his door until he would open it, He shook himself back to the present," I suppose it's just the physical step of picking up the phone and texting him for the first time."

"It needs to happen at some point." Miss Pomfrey said looking over her glasses to fix her eyes.

"I know." Remus agreed.

"Just do it. Rip it off like a plaster." She said cheerfully and giving Remus a smile. This did not do anything to comfort Remus.

* * *

(14:33) Hey, Sirius. Look I'm sorry i shouldn't have hung up. I just needed some time. Thank you for your text. What you said honestly meant a lot, idon't deserve to have a friend like you. Thank you.


End file.
